


Supermarket Skeletons

by animegirlvic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe (Underfell), F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Surface timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirlvic/pseuds/animegirlvic
Summary: Shopping at your nearest supermarket had always been a challenge with unhelpful employees, expensive brands and hidden pasta sauce. It’s time to be a kind individual and help out a confused, edgy skeleton who’s looking for lasagne sheets.
Relationships: Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader
Comments: 90
Kudos: 414





	1. Supermarket Shenanigans

You walk down the aisle closest to you, hoping in your mind that it would be empty so that the other consumers around you wouldn’t stare in confusion as you had a panic attack trying to find the pasta sauce that you think tastes best. Fortunately, only one other person stood in the aisle, they seemed to be frustrated as they rustled through the multiple bags of pasta around them. As you got closer you really got a good look at them, it was a monster. 

Monsters had been released from the mountain years ago and you’d seen multiple around but this skeleton didn’t seem familiar. The second he turned to face you your entire body froze in place, he’d caught you staring. You really didn’t want to keep looking, but you did. He was incredibly tall, he put your height to shame. His teeth were sharp and he looked like he wanted to rip you to shreds, his eyes were narrowed, he looked absolutely furious at something.. or someone. 

The male skeleton wore the typical bad boy black jeans with holes here and there, a leather jacket over his dark hot topic t-shirt making him look like a badass, Black boots with a small heel (that was probably why he looked so tall,) and a dark red scarf that in your opinion complimented his attire. The scar over his left eye caught your attention, It looked as if somebody had carved his skull with a knife.

‘It’s rude to stare y/n.’ Your inner subconscious said which made you immediately turn away. You hoped you hadn’t made him angry by staring at him for god knows how long. Eventually, the rustling continued and your shoulders slumped in relief, when did you start holding your breath? 

Apparently inner y/n had formed an entire plan in her brain to walk up to this monster who seemed vicious at first glance.. and ask him if he needed help. No, you didn’t work at this supermarket, you didn’t usually do this. It just seemed like a kind thing to do and just now you’d decided to reevaluate your life and become a new, kinder person. Kind is now your middle name. Who’s the kindest person in this room? you. Okay, time to approach this intimidating skeleton as y/n kind l/n. 

So you approached.

“Hey man.. I was watching you from over there and figured you needed help looking for something.” ABORT MISSION. ‘I was watching you from over there,’ well done y/n now you sound like a creepy stalker.

His gaze snapped towards you, you tried to stay calm but inner y/n was halfway across the country now.

“HUMAN.. DO YOU WORK HERE?” He asked, asked? More like yelled. His voice was extremely loud and it made you flinch slightly because of the volume. Why did you do this.. you don’t even work here.

“No.. actually I-‘ You started but he automatically cut you off.

“THE OTHER HUMANS BUYING THE FOOD ARE MORE USEFUL THAN THE HUMANS SELLING THE FOOD, STRANGE.” You chuckled at that, this supermarket had terrible staff and you’d been trying to tell people that for years.

“Yeah, they’re useless here. You come for some spaghetti and leave with the utter embarrassment of walking around for hours because you couldn’t find the thing that you originally came here for and nobody will help you look.” 

Okay, now you were rambling. 

He didn’t smile or laugh at that, the furious face he had once shown wasn’t present anymore, he seemed more content. 

“YOU OFFERED TO HELP ME LOOK FOR SOMETHING? WELL I’M LOOKING FOR THESE SPECIFIC LASAGNE SHEETS.” He said, shoving the shopping list that you hadn’t noticed before into your hands. Half of the items were crossed out and there was a hot dog drawn on the side of the paper which made you giggle. 

Carefully handing the list back to him, you scanned the aisle until you found the sheets that he was looking for cleverly hidden behind the more expensive lasagne sheets. You snatched the packet of sheets off the shelf and put it in the red basket that he was holding in his other hand.

“I-“ his skull flushed red with embarrassment, you understood his pain. The humiliation of finally finding help and the item being right infront of your eyes the entire time.

“Don’t even worry about it, this place is so confusing. Everything is hidden behind the expensive brands.” You assured him, which made him nod his head in understanding. You both stared at each other for a minute before he spoke up.

“YOU SEEM TO BE A DECENT HUMAN,” Score.

“BECAUSE OF THAT I WILL NOT THREATEN TO INJURE YOU IN ANY WAY.” Well, that’s pretty nice. Who knew that such an intimidating guy could be so.. not stabby.

“Well thank you, kind sir. It was an honour looking for your lasagna sheets.” You said, giving him a quick curtsey just to show how “honoured” you felt.

The skeleton rolled his eye lights at you, clearly understanding your sarcasm and turning away from you getting ready to walk away, but you weren’t done.

“Hey, wait!” He paused, turning back to face you.

“Do I not get your name? Are we not going to buy lasagne sheets every week together?” What were you saying? You’d never been this confident around a person but this guy seemed like a total badass and you low-key wanted to be friends with this strange monster. 

“EXCUSE ME?” He sounded genuinely confused and slightly conflicted. You didn’t want to pressure him to be your friend.. you just thought it would be nice to-

“I GUESS THAT FOR HELPING ME YOU MAY HAVE MY NUMBER, PERHAPS I’LL BE ABLE TO PICK YOU OUT A BETTER OUTFIT IN THE FUTURE.”

You scoffed and slipped your phone out of the back pocket of your worn out jeans, handing it towards him. The comment about your outfit hadn’t hurt, you weren’t aware that you were going to be meeting the ‘outfit king’ at the supermarket so you threw on the first thing you found.

“THERE, NOW YOU HAVE MY NUMBER. TRY NOT TO FEEL THE CONSTANT NEED TO BE IN CONTACT WITH ME.” He said smugly, handing your phone back to you with a little more force than he probably intended. 

The edgy skeleton had created a new contact just for himself and you stifled a chuckle at the name he had input.

“The Terrible Edge?’ You questioned him, raising an eyebrow and giving him a teasing smile.

“YES, THAT’S MY TITLE. IF YOU’D PREFER, YOU CAN CALL ME EDGE.”

“Edge, cool name.” Yeah, you can keep it cool. Overwhelming the poor skeleton with your overly positive attitude may put your future friendship at risk.

“I KNOW. NOW HUMAN, I MUST GO CHECK ON MY BROTHER. THAT LAZY CRETIN HAS PROBABLY FALLEN ASLEEP IN A SHOPPING CART.”

Oh, so he has a brother. Maybe you’re in line for two potential future friends. 

“Oh okay, well enjoy your lasagne!” You gave him a small wave as he walked away, he walked with confidence as if the entire world bowed down to him.

That was certainly interesting, now to find that spaghetti sauce that you were looking for! 

After scanning the entire aisle twice you gave up, maybe a helpful store employee would be in today? That’s when you came across another monster who was stocking the shelves in the aisle across from yours.

“Excuse me,” The monster turned towards you, he gave you an annoyed look before wiping it off his face to produce the fakest smile you’d ever seen.

“hey, how can i help ya?” He asked, his voice sounding quite gruff with a hint of a Brooklyn accent. He was just a bit shorter than you, his golden tooth being the first thing you noticed about him. His pupils were red and he looked a little nervous to be standing there under your gaze.

The employee uniform he was wearing looked as if it was thrown on, oh how you can heavily relate to this skeleton.

“Hi, I’m looking for this pasta sauce-“ You proceeded to show him the list which only had one item being the pasta sauce written on it, you had trouble pronouncing the brand so decided to save yourself the embarrassment and show the monster your list.

“oh, that’s over there.” He pointed towards the aisle you’d just come from, you let out a huff of annoyance which seemed to slightly displease him.

“I just looked over there, I can’t find it. Can you just point it out to me so I know where to get it in the future.” You didn’t want to sound needy, you knew he had a job to do but you refused to spend hours lingering around the store until somebody bought the exact sauce that you wanted or the manager informed you that it was closing time.

The skeleton monster shrugged, strolling over to the aisle you'd just come from which was stocked with multiple brands of sauce, all except for the one you were searching for. You followed after him and watched as he went through, eye sockets scanning over each item before turning back towards you.

“sorry doll, guess we ran out.” He looked exhausted but you were kind of desperate for this sauce, you refused to eat your spaghetti with any other sauce other than this one. When you had discovered it you’d never gone back to that cheap stuff you used to use.

“Are you sure? You don’t have like a compartment behind the store?” 

Giving you the most confused look anybody had ever given you, he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

The employees always say this, they’re too lazy to check anywhere else. You were getting sick of it, the constant excuses “Oh sorry, we’re out.” 

Okay y/n, calm down. Maybe they are actually out of the pasta sauce, you can’t be so sure. You’re not the lord of pasta sauce, you also don’t work here. 

The skeleton started to sweat profusely at your silence, you were just staring wordlessly at him. 

“listen, i can go check with the manager or somethin’, maybe they moved it to the front.” He said, which made you snap out of your inner monologue about pasta sauce. 

“O-oh yeah, that’d be great, thanks.” You said, embarrassed because you’d zoned out while this guy was just trying to help you out.

“i’ll be right back.” Then he disappeared right before your eyes. Is he okay? Was that meant to happen? Probably, but what if he disappeared and never comes back?

“Okay, hurry back.” You replied to nobody, Your thoughts moving back towards the tall edgy skeleton. You wonder if he ever found his brother. You’d seen more skeletons today than you’d ever seen in your life.

After waiting several minutes you were convinced that this skeleton was not coming back, it doesn’t take ten minutes to find one specific brand of pasta sauce. Another night with a crappy microwavable dinner, I guess.

“hi.” You screamed in terror at the sudden appearance of the short skeleton, he had popped out of nowhere and you were sure that you just peed yourself. 

“What the- How did- Where- Hi?” He stared at you blankly before bursting into a fit of laughter, pointing at you and all.

“oh my god, you should’ve seen ya face.” Wiping his eye sockets as if he was crying tears of laughter you stood there wanting to punch him in the skull. How dare he scare you like that, this is what you get for being a good person for a day? A skeleton scaring the actual urine out of you.

“Are you fin-“

“heh heh heh.”

“It wasn’t that-“

“your fuckin’ face, heh.” 

“Did you get the sauce or not?” You asked, crossing your arms and standing up just a little straighter to seem more intimidating. He seemed to know what you were doing and this time looked a bit more relaxed.

“thanks for the laugh, doll. here ya go, last one in stock.” He handed you the sauce that you had been looking for and you refrained from jumping up and down and hugging him, that’d just be weird.

“Thank you! You’re the best.” Giving him a wide smile, you admired the sauce in your hands. Oh how you never thought you two would meet again. You missed the sweet taste, the intoxicating aroma that always made your mouth water. The delightful feeling of it on your tongue, down your throat-

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Once again, you caught the skeleton staring at you. You were quite frankly offended by the strange look that he was giving you.

“no reason, sorry. was that really worth all the trouble, though? it’s just pasta sauce.” He scratched his skull, his gaze drifting down towards the sauce, this made you extremely confused and now you were even more offended.

“You’ve never tried this? Oh my god, what are you doing with your life?” Silence on his end, you understood that. Anybody who doesn’t understand the remarkable flavour of this sauce usually doesn’t have anything to say when confronted about it. 

“You should come over for dinner one time, I’ll make pasta for you!” You said, Wow y/n you just crossed all boundaries, this is a complete stranger. Understandably he gave you a curious look as if you were inviting him over to murder him.

“Sorry, don’t take me seriously. I’m just surprised that you have bad taste. That’s okay though, you do you. This sounds like I’m trying to lure you to my house, I’m not I-“

“sorry, i’m not interested in sleeping with ya, ya ain’t really my type”

“What?” You questioned him, had you heard him right? When did you mention getting it on with him?

“No, I didn’t-“

“SANS! WHERE ARE YOU?” yelled somebody in another aisle, the voice almost seemed familiar but you just couldn’t put your finger on it.

“SAAAAA-“ 

“i’m here.” The skeleton in front of you yelled, the other voice went silent and you heard rapid marching coming towards your aisle.

“SANS, I’VE BEEN SEARCHING THIS ENTIRE STORE FOR YOU- OH HELLO HUMAN.” Edge said as he approached you both, You waved at him in return and the short skeleton who was apparently named Sans looked at both of you in utter confusion.

“do you know her, bro?” Sans asked Edge, in response Edge nodded and proceeded to tell Sans about how you two met but something caused you to zone out.

Bro? Wait was this the brother Edge was talking about? Why didn’t you put the pieces together earlier? You’re an idiot, y/n. This Sans guy is going to tell Edge all about how you tried to get into bed with him when that didn’t happen!

“Sans if we slept together I really don’t think that I would enjoy it because your bones would probably dig into me.” You said trying to defend yourself, you weren't interested in any kind of sexual interaction with him either. This statement made Edge stop yelling at his brother and turn towards you, giving you a look of disgust.

“WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SLEEPING WITH MY BROTHER?” 

“she tried to invite me over, boss. i was just tryin’ ta do my job.”

“Invited you over for dinner, I don’t want to get in bed with you!” You argued, glaring down at Sans and making sure to exclaim the ‘for dinner' part which was your only intention, to have dinner and share your sauce with him so he too could indulge in the flavour.

“well yeah, ya just fuckin’ said that when you insulted me. my bones ain’t that sharp.”

“I never said they were!”

“SHUT UP! YOU TWO ARE SUCH CHILDREN, STOP ARGUING BEFORE I SHOVE THAT GLASS OF PASTA SAUCE DOWN ONE OF YOUR THROATS!” Edge yelled, making both you and Sans stop, you held the pasta sauce to your chest protectively and gasped at his threat. 

How dare he say that, how heartless can one hot topic loving skeleton be? Extremely heartless, literally. Who knew that someone as kind as yourself was also hilarious?

“HUMAN, MAYBE WE SHOULD SORT THIS STUPID DILEMMA OUT DURING DINNER. SANS DOESN'T WANT ANY TROUBLE, HE'S JUST AN IDIOT. YOU ARE WELCOME TO COME TO OUR HOME FOR A COOKED MEAL AND AN APOLOGY FROM MY BROTHER." Edge said, glaring at Sans in anger. 

You didn't want to pass up an offer for dinner, it made you feel a little less excited knowing that Edge only invited you over so you wouldn't tell anybody about your argument with a monster. Most humans were okay with the monsters joining civilisation but if one bad thing came out about them it'd be chaos. You wouldn't do that, maybe if they got to know you a little better through dinner they'd think differently.

You shrugged your shoulders nonchalantly, don't seem too enthusiastic about this y/n or you might scare Edge off and that's the last thing you want to do right now. 

“Sure, if you’d like, I’m not too bothered.” Sans let out an irritated huff beside you as Edge gave you a smirk and began to tell you about what he was going to make for you. He definitely knew a lot about cooking, from what he thought. Vinegar and lasagne? A strange combination, don't judge a book by it's cover, I suppose.

You then remembered the sauce that you were about to purchase, you had planned to have dinner alone again but now you're actually going somewhere else instead of staying inside and wishing that you hadn't dropped all of your friends last year. No, get those negative thoughts out of your head, you deserve this.

Spaghetti can always be made tomorrow, right now you’re going to eat lasagne at the house of two edgy skeletons and you're going to have so much fun.

I hope.


	2. "What’s with the hello kitty?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the skeletons you're now on your way to what may or may not be the best dinner of your life! You just have to get through the night without letting this short edgy skeleton get the best of you.

“NOW, GET IN.”

“Wait, we’re having dinner now?” You asked. It seemed as if he was going to call you in a few days and ask you to come around.

“NO, OF COURSE NOT. HAVING DINNER ON THE STREET IS PREPOSTEROUS, WE’RE GOING TO MY HOUSE TO EAT.” Well, that answered your question.

“OH, I SUPPOSE YOU DO HAVE TO TAKE YOUR VEHICLE HOME FIRST.” He said, looking around the parking lot to try and guess which car parked was yours.

“Oh, actually I walked here, It was a nice day.” 

Edge looked a little stunned and confused, As most people would. Why walk to the supermarket when you can get into your car and drive there, It takes less time and requires less exercise.

You stared questionably at the sleek black vehicle in front of you, is this how Sans felt when you’d invited him over to dinner? 

“That sounds like something a kidnapper would say.” You said, moving towards the car despite the warning sirens blaring in your head.

“you’d know.” Sans mumbled, opening the passenger side door and slipping inside. Edge scoffed at his brother's comment, he turned towards you waiting for you to get inside.

Are you really about to do this, y/n? Get into the car with strangers to go have lasagne at their house? Yeah, why not. 

You and Edge follow behind Sans, You’re immediately hit with the sweet smell of strawberries. You buckle yourself in and spot the hello kitty car freshener which seems very out of place.

“What’s with the hello kitty?” You ask, slightly amused as Edge’s skull flared red. 

“IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!” He snatched the car freshener off the rear-view mirror and threw it out of the open window. 

Sans remained calm, maybe this was a normal reaction coming from Edge. To distract yourself from the awkward silence in the car you decided to admire the thick leather seats.

How much did this car cost exactly? Now that you think about it, it looks almost identical to the batmobile just without the wings.

“SO, HUMAN. YOU KNOW OUR NAMES BUT WHAT ABOUT YOURS? THE ONLY THING WE KNOW ABOUT YOU IS THAT YOU HAVE A STRONG LOVE TOWARDS SPAGHETTI SAUCE.” Edge said, breaking the uncomfortable silence which relieved you.

“I’m y/n, I currently work as a waitress and I live in an apartment with my fish.” Half of it being true is better than straight-up lying through your teeth.

“shouldn’t you be working? not spendin’ ages pestering people just tryin’ ta do their job.” Sans glared at your from the passenger seat which then you responded with a glare of your own.

“Their job is to help me when I pester them!” You argued, After knowing this guy for only ten minutes you already want to jump out of this car.

“THAT GLASS JAR IS STILL ACCESSIBLE.” That shut you both up, the car was now filled with an awkward tension between you and Sans.

If the entire dinner is like this you might self destruct, you can’t handle awkward silences for very long. Another failed attempt to make friends is coming your way and you can feel it now.

“IS THAT WHAT YOU’RE WEARING TO DINNER?” Edge said without taking his eyes off the road, you assumed that he was talking to you since he did insult your outfit earlier.

“Well, we arranged dinner in a supermarket and then piled into your car, I didn’t really get any chance to go home and change” He was silent for a second realizing that was in fact what happened

“OH, RIGHT. WELL GIVE ME YOUR ADDRESS SO THAT YOU CAN DROP THAT BLOODY PASTA SAUCE AT HOME.”

“Why are you being so mean to us?” You referred to both yourself and the sauce in your hands

“give us your address, idiot.” Sans growled from the passenger seat, refusing to look at you but possibly thinking of all the best ways to murder you without anything being traced back to him.

“Don’t be rude! Just turn the corner and this is it.” You said as Edge turned the corner and stopped right in front of an apartment complex.

“This is me, I’ll be right back.” They were going to leave, you knew that he only dropped you here to get rid of you. He wanted to make dinner for him and his brother and forget that this entire thing ever happened.

Don’t think like that, It’ll ruin your mood. 

Unlocking your apartment, you slipped inside and smiled at the warm feeling you got whenever you made it home. You walked over to your pantry, placing the sauce inside and moving towards your fish.

“Hey, Fish!” Round of applause goes to Y/n L/n who is receiving the award for most creative pet name of the year.

“I had a crazy day, I’d love to tell you about it but I’m actually about to go have dinner with some monsters!” Fish swam around the bowl, you assumed that he was excited for you.

You grabbed the fish food and put a tiny portion into the circular bowl, this made Fish swim up towards the top and begin eating the food you’d given him. 

This reminded you of the food you were going to be eating, you rushed to your bedroom and slid into a simple sweater and jeans. At least you looked a little bit more appealing now, you hoped that it would suffice. Studying yourself in your full-length mirror you took a second to admire how you looked, you were considering canceling on those skeletons and having a dinner date with your reflection! 

You just had to clean your mirror before you did that.. the glass had some paint streaks here and there while you were painting the frame but you could still see your stunning self. You like to think of yourself as a creative person, you paint, attempt to draw and you're an absolute master at colouring in the lines. As soon as you caught a glance at your crappy apartment you knew that you had to renovate..without a budget. 

Persuading your landlord was quite difficult but after he gave you the okay you got right to work. Painting your walls was the first step, they needed to look less crusty if you actually wanted friends to stay over (If you ever made any,) putting up a few things that you painted because you're incredibly talented and your future friends who come over to your apartment can see that you're a fun and chill person who likes to paint, you even painted some of your furniture such as the white frame of your mirror to add a little bit of personality to the place. You weren't disappointed with how it looked after you finished, it looked like a brand new apartment and you were now ready to live your new and improved aesthetic life.

with a quick goodbye to your beloved house pet, you left your apartment, locking it on the way out and heading down to find the black batmobile still in its original place.

“Thanks for waiting!” You said as you entered the vehicle, the skeletons were still sitting there waiting. They were clearly having a personal conversation because as soon as you announced your presence they stopped speaking and froze. 

You didn’t take it personally, it’s their business and you’re not about to play detective to figure out if they were talking about you or not. 

For once you were actually leaving your apartment, eating anything other than take out to soothe the painful ache in your chest. There’s no need to make your new potential friend’s wary of if you were going to snoop into their business. 

You hadn’t really been invited for dinner on a positive note, Edge could tell how frustrated his brother had made you and possibly wanted to stop any negative words before the situation would be taken further.

Edge started the car and now we were officially heading off to their home, you assumed that Edge was cooking as he was bragging about his delicious home-cooked lasagne to you when you were leaving the supermarket. It sounded.. unique, that made you slightly more excited. A new experience as well as a new meal to go with that!

Soon you arrived at the home of Edge and Sans. All of you got out of the car and what were you expecting? Not this. The house before you was quite large for two skeleton brothers. It was a lovely two-story home with a dark grey exterior, there was a garage situated on the right side of the home and a small archway above the front door. There were two large windows which were placed vertically, one on the first floor and another on the second. For you, this was grand, it almost looked like your dream home.

Edge began to lead you inside with Sans following behind you, constantly growling at you every time you stopped to admire the home. At this point, you weren't too sure if he was a skeleton or some type of skele-dog. 

"AS YOU ENTER OUR HOME PLEASE TRY NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING! IF ONE THING IS OUT OF PLACE WHEN YOU LEAVE I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN AND FEED YOU TO MY BROTHER." Edge yelled, that was an interesting threat coming from him. Sans was so short that you knew you could easily take him, No skeleton will be eating you anytime soon without your consent.

"Okay, I wasn't planning on touching anything, I hope that eases your mind just a bit." The inside of the home was a lot more casual than the outside of the home, it seemed so comfortable and that couch was giving you the 'please lay on me' vibe.

"I'M GOING TO START ON DINNER! SANS, WILL YOU PLEASE OCCUPY OUR GUEST. IF I HEAR ANYTHING THAT I DONT WANT TO HEAR, I WILL KICK YOU BOTH ONTO THE STREET AND YOU CAN CONSUME THE DOG DROPPINGS ON THE FOOTPATH."

"no prob, boss." Sans replied, you could see the beads of sweat forming on his skull, you were a little confused by the fact that they were red but didn't question anything. Getting kicked out onto the street isn't going to kickstart this friendship you could possibly form with Edge if this evening goes as planned..

"May I have a seat on the couch, Sir Skeleton Lord?" You curtsied but realized how forward you were being and now immensely regretted that decision, was that too bold of a move? Did you seem too comfortable with them?

"ONLY IF YOU SHUT UP! I'M LEAVING, DINNER WON'T BE READY UNTIL LATE IF YOU CONTINUE TO BOTHER ME." He stomped away and you made your way towards the dark red couch, as soon as you sat down finally ready to be overwhelmed with how comfortable this edgy couch was, you felt something beneath you.

You had sat on something and after realizing that this was a mistake the whoopee cushion made an obnoxious farting noise. The house was silent, the sound that the whoopee cushion made seemed to drawl out for longer than it usually would. 

Sans had plopped down on the other edgy couch and was now sitting there trying to look innocent. You got the feeling that pranks were his thing.. or maybe he just wanted to irritate you until you externally combusted, you'd yell at him, Edge would come in and kick you out and then you'd never see them again. As much as you wanted to say something.. you refrained. 

Why give this rude skeleton the reaction that he craves so badly? So, you shifted your position so that you could grab the fart cushion and simply placed it beside you as if you hadn't just embarrassed yourself by not looking before you had sat down.

You felt like such an idiot, why did you always have to embarrass yourself everywhere you went? This is why nobody likes you y/n... Wait, but this isn't your fault and you know that. Why were you thinking like that? Just chill out, stop being bothered by one little prank by a skeleton who's only salty because you said that you weren't interested.

Sans must have been feeling the awkward silence because he used the remote that was beside him to turn on the television. The Wizard Of Oz was playing on the first channel and you practically vibrated with excitement. This movie was all about making unusual friends while trying to find a way back home because "There's no place like home," apparently.

You'd always wished that you would be swept away from this place and taken somewhere else, meet new people and have new opportunities for employment... Actually, now that you think about it, that sounds sucky and lame. You're neither of those things, you'll pass for now.

The channel was soon switched and you glanced at Sans to catch him studying your facial expressions. Was he watching you? Of course he was, he's trying to figure out your backstory and all of your secrets. Jokes on him, the program that he switched too was a news station and they were currently in the middle of a one minute silence, saved it.

You both sat there in silence together until the reporter spoke again which made Sans switch channels once again. Just pick something, this was starting to agitate you as he continued to switch just to get a kick out of your irritation.

Luckily for both of you, a movie had just started and he now felt like it was time to stop being a nuisance and watch the damn thing. He put the remote control down beside him and relaxed into the couch. It seemed to be some sappy romantic drama which surprised you, maybe deep down he adored movies like this? Ha Ha! Same.

It had been twenty minutes and you still couldn't comprehend what was happening, the story was quick to develop but the plot was all over the place. Most of the characters were only there to have their own unneeded plot lines which just made the movie look like a huge mess.

“what the fuck is even happenin’?” Sans asked, apparently just as confused as you were about the entire thing. How do you reply? Do you reply casually as if he wasn't being rude to you less than an hour ago? Or, do you throw in a little bit of Sas, let him know that you're not going to forget what happened and refuse to be walked over like a doormat. The second one seems like the better option for now.

“I don’t know, maybe if you watched the movie you’d know.” You said, leaning your arm on the armrest of the couch to completely block your view of Sans. 

“stop being rude, i didn’t do nothin’ to ya.” He argued, turning the volume up on the television and turning towards you. He's been incredibly unwelcoming ever since that awkward moment in the supermarket, he really should've gotten over it the second you admitted to not having any ill intentions.

“Excuse me?” You piped up, the movie now lost as you give him an annoyed stare. Sans hesitantly glanced over his shoulder to assure that his brother was in the kitchen unable to hear them. You lowered your voice a little when realizing that you needed to use a lot less aggression and a quieter speaking voice when talking to him about this.

“First of all, you lied about me wanting to have sex with you-“

“it sounded like an invitation.” He shrugged, putting his shoes up on the coffee table to sink further into the couch. He was now back to staring at the TV, you could tell that he was distracted by the conversation at hand.

“No it didn’t. Second, You've been so rude to me ever since the sex dilemma, there was no reason to be like that towards me.”

“i said sorry.” Liar. You would remember if this edgy asshole apologized to you, now that you've been around him for longer than five minutes you imagine that he hardly ever apologizes to anybody.

“No you didn’t!” Your voice was now raising and Sans could tell that he had riled you up, You weren’t the best at staying cool in arguments with somebody who is clearly wrong. You shut up after that, you weren't exactly wanting to hurt his feelings if you said something harsh while blinded with frustration. Y/n, you are a nice person and you will not stoop down to the level of saying mean things because you're upset. 

Edge is kind of cool as well, getting to know him may be just what you need. You're so tired of sitting around your apartment all weekend by yourself when you could be hanging out with people and having a good ole time with a sick skeleton. Your fish was there for you and you didn't want to say that he's boring.. he's just not as fun as other people. You've had your fair share of drunken rambles to the poor guy which you do appreciate but he doesn't walk or talk which is a shame. Stop thinking about your fish, you're about to have dinner with two skeletons, snap out of it.

"DINNER IS READY, HURRY UP BEFORE IT GOES COLD!" Edge screamed from the kitchen, You both got off the couches and now you were even more excited to eat, you were starving and hadn't eaten a good meal since yesterday. Sans patted you on the back as you began to head towards the kitchen, you were confused by the gesture but he chuckled.

"you're in for a treat," he said which seemed a little ominous but maybe you were reading it wrong, maybe he was just trying to scare you off making it seem like Edge had put something weird in the lasagne. You shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen.

Did you smell burning?

The table was set up as if this was a restaurant, with a white table cloth thrown over the wooden table, white, decorative placemats and wine glasses set up in front of you. The apple of your eye was the plate of lasagne placed in front of where you were supposed to be seated. 

It did not look like lasagne, it was almost completely blackened and burnt and you refrained from gagging at how strong the smell of smoke was. Sans kind of warned you that you were in for a treat, what a unique way to make lasagne.

"EAT UP."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader is dramatic but we love her.
> 
> My Tumblr if you're interested: animegirlvic


	3. EAT UP.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is interesting... You and Edge have an eventful chat and you finally get your chance to speak with Sans. Two entirely different points of view on the entire dinner!

“EAT UP.”

You sat down starting to wonder if all of this was a joke but Edge had seemed serious when waiting for you to taste it. Sans entered the room and sat in front of his plate, his eyes cast towards you and he was now also waiting for you to eat it.

“Are you not eating?” You asked Edge, the only two plates on the table were placed in front of you and Sans, he shook his head and scoffed as if what you had said was stupid.

“NO, I WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU AND MY BROTHER GOT TO TASTE THE NEW RECIPE THAT I TRIED OUT. I’M ALSO STILL FULL FROM THE BREAKFAST THAT SANS MADE THIS MORNING.” He said. It was sweet that he wanted you to try it out before him but you wished it looked and smelt more appetizing. You might be judging it too quickly, maybe this lasagne will be amazing, you’re not about to complain either. A meal from anybody other than yourself is nice, you would eat this entire slice of lasagne just to satisfy him.

“You cook too?” You turned to face Sans and he rolled his pupils at you, were you too harsh before? No, and if so he needs to get over it. To ignore your questioning stare Sans began to dig into his meal. It was a mistake, His eye sockets widened and sweat formed on his skull. He swallowed it and gave his brother a thumbs up, you took that as your chance to tear off a little bit with your fork and shoved the piece into your mouth.

Oh my, you didn’t want to be rude by expressing the pure disgust you’d felt as soon as attempting to chew on the charred lasagne. Sans had been watching you and burst out laughing at your failed efforts. Edge’s burning stare made you nervous, maybe this was all a prank. Sans probably set it up, you weren’t going to be bested this time. 

Swallowing the tiny piece of lasagne took a minute but when it went down you also gave Edge a thumbs up which seemed to please him. Now that you knew that you could actually swallow it you were able to eat more.. just in smaller portions. The burnt lasagne was tasteless and absolutely horrid but you didn’t want to upset Edge by not eating at least half of it. What if this was just a massive prank though? To make you eat the disgusting food and die later so that they're both sure you won't tell anybody about how cruel Sans had been. Edge seemed to enjoy watching you and Sans eat his food, he looked incredibly proud of himself, Once again you may have been too quick to judge. 

“SO… Y/N, I’VE BEEN WAITING TO SPEAK WITH YOU ABOUT EARLIER.” Edge started, you swallowed the burnt lasagne piece and placed your fork on the table beside your plate, ready to listen to what he had to say. You expected this, you weren’t invited for dinner because of your genuine interest in being friends with them. Earlier as in when you embarrassed yourself in the supermarket or when you argued with his brother in the car? Maybe you should’ve just had two-minute noodles again instead of venturing for that damn pasta sauce. 

“MY BROTHER IS A NUISANCE BUT HE MEANS NO HARM TO YOUR SPECIES, HE WAS-“

“Edge, I know that. I’m not going to report Sans to the government or whatever and I wasn’t planning on starting the third world war anytime soon. He had all the right to reject my dinner invitation and because I’m such a kind person I’m going to forgive him.” You turned to Sans and both skeletons stared at you, Edge seemed to relax but Sans’ expression dropped.

“go shove that forgiveness up ya-“

“SANS!”

You can’t win. Why was he so mad at you? After telling them both that you weren’t going to take this further he had the audacity to say that. You were about to lose it, but staying calm was important when being around people like Sans. You hadn’t been the kindest person to him yourself and maybe that should change. 

“Listen, Sans.” You said, giving him a soft smile and putting your hands on your lap to show him that you were completely harmless. 

“I genuinely have no intentions to ruin both of your lives by reporting a silly incident, I hope that you can believe me.” Y/n, you are the best actress this country has ever seen. I’m so impressed, you handled that brilliantly and if Sans doesn’t believe that you’re the most honest person I’m going to-

“you humans are full of lies, fuck you and fuck most of ya species.” He pushed away from the table aggressively and left the room without looking back. Wow, maybe you’re not as talented as you think you are. Hold up, it’s not you, it’s him.

“Thank you for dinner, Edge. I think it’s time for me to get going, I forgot to feed my fish.” Liar, you just want to escape another awkward situation. You got out of your chair, pushing it back under the table and taking your plate towards the sink. 

“I’LL WASH IT LATER, DON’T FORGET ABOUT YOUR FISH.” He said, Edge seemed a little...on edge. You couldn't tell if it was because of you, the human who wound up his brother or the brother himself. You nodded your head and retreated to their living room where you once again thanked Edge for the meal before leaving. It didn’t seem to go as well as you'd hoped, you didn’t expect to see those skeletons again and you were a little sad about it. Sans would always think of you as ‘that annoying and rude customer’ and Edge would just forget about you by the morning. 

You checked the time, it was ten-thirty and you realized that Edge had driven you here and now you had to call an Uber just to get home, maybe the Uber driver wants to be your friend? Shut up, y/n.

“Y/N! WAIT.” Edge swung open the door and you jumped back startled by his sudden presence.

“DON’T SAY ANYTHING TO THE MONSTER EMBASSY EITHER IT WON’T LOOK GOOD FOR US.” He’s still going on about this? Why can’t they understand that you do not care in the slightest bit about telling any kind of monster or human about today? 

“I’m honored by the fact that you had to see me again just to say that but I’m chill, I’m not going to say anything and don’t have any need to. Your brother is just the biggest dick of all time and maybe if he treated me with a little bit more respect I would be nicer to him.” You said, your emotions now getting the best of you. Remember when you were a nice person? You’re officially done withholding your thoughts about Sans. At this point, you don’t care that Edge is the brother of the devil himself. Just like that, your Uber arrived.

“The food was lovely.” You gave him a fake smile and waved as you walked towards your Uber, eager to get in and forget that this ever happened.

\--  
[EDGE'S POV - 3RD PERSON]

“EAT UP.” Edge said, watching his houseguest as you stared down at the food. He was a little offended that you hadn’t complimented the presentation yet, he had put a lot of time and effort into making what may have been his best dish yet.

I WONDER WHAT HER AND SANS WERE TALKING ABOUT, WAS HE TRYING TO GET ALONG WITH YOU? HA, THAT’S A FIRST. He thought, his brother rarely ever got along with humans, Sans was always so paranoid that one of them would snap and attempt to dust him. Edge had been around humans long enough to know that most of them weren't bad people, they were just trying to get through every day just like monsters.

“Are you not eating?” you asked, were you avoiding the lasagne? No, it looks delectable and absolutely nobody would refrain from eating it. He shook his head and scoffed at your words.

I NEED TO TALK TO HER ABOUT MY BROTHER, WE’VE BEEN DOING PRETTY GOOD ON THE SURFACE SO FAR AND IF SANS FUCKING RUINS IT FOR US I’M GOING TO LOSE MY DAMN MIND. I JUST NEED WAIT FOR AN OPENING.

“NO, I WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU AND MY BROTHER GOT TO TASTE THE NEW RECIPE THAT I TRIED OUT. I’M ALSO STILL FULL FROM THE BREAKFAST THAT SANS MADE THIS MORNING.” As strange it is to say, Sans wasn’t the worst cook in the world. He often made unhealthy garbage that Edge wouldn’t eat in a million years if his brother hadn’t made it just for him. 

“You cook too?” You asked Sans, he didn’t look happy to be here at all. Edge had told him many times that when around other humans and monsters he should be polite, clearly, he didn’t care about that now. He sometimes tried to put himself in the mindset of Sans to try and understand how he felt towards humans, they trapped monsters underground hundreds of years ago but now they're giving us a place to live and to start new lives. Edge wasn't the nicest person but he was always polite and tried to make himself appear more harmless by helping people out and attempting to make conversation.

I’VE TRIED SO HARD TO LIVE PEACEFULLY AND VIOLENCE-FREE. ALL MY EFFORTS OF TRYING TO SHOW HUMAN-KIND THAT I’M NO DANGER TO SOCIETY IS GOING TO BE WORTHLESS IF SANS DOESN’T SHUT HIS MOUTH. 

Hopefully, Sans could hear your thoughts because he just began to dig into the lasagne instead of saying anything to you. The thumbs up from Sans were a sign that it was a good meal which made him more confident about you enjoying it too. His brother ate everything he cooked for him, even if it ended with bright red puke in the toilet bowl.

Edge had been lost in his thoughts when Sans started to laugh while watching you eat, he was confused by this but tried to block it out because of how obnoxious his brother's laugh was. He was staring at you and waiting for a response. What if he was the one who failed the dinner instead of his brother? The ingredient may have been better off in a meal that only Sans had eaten, he hadn't tried it out himself yet to see if it tasted any different than the lasagne usually did. 

SHUT UP SANS, I’M WAITING FOR THE APPROVAL OF THE HUMAN. WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE THAT I’M UNAWARE OF? HE BETTER NOT SCARE THE HUMAN OFF, THIS HAS TO BE SETTLED NOW.

You didn't say anything about the new ingredient that he had added, Mettaton had said that it spiced all foods up and made them better. You should be asking him what he put in it to make it taste like that, you shouldn't be sitting there and eating it in small bites as if it was any ordinary lasagne. You gave him the response of a thumbs up, which meant that you had liked it. That seemed to calm him down and finally talk about the topic that had been on the skeleton's mind all evening.

“SO... Y/N, I’VE BEEN WAITING TO SPEAK WITH YOU ABOUT EARLIER.” He started, You placed your fork down beside you and looked at him, an indication that you were listening. 

I DON'T WANT TO FORCE HER TO KEEP HER MOUTH SHUT, THAT'S NOT THE WAY TO GO ABOUT THIS. THERE WAS A CHANCE THAT SHE COULD HIT HER HEAD AND FORGET THAT THIS HAPPENED, NO, VIOLENCE IS NOT THE ANSWER.

“MY BROTHER IS A NUISANCE BUT HE MEANS NO HARM TO YOUR SPECIES, HE WAS-“ As he tried to finish his sentence you had cut in, wanting to speak for yourself. It irritated Edge when people did that but maybe this was best, he never liked to be put on the spot for too long.

“Edge, I know that. I’m not going to report Sans to the government or whatever and I wasn’t planning on starting the Third World War anytime soon. He had all the right to reject my dinner invitation and I apologize for being so rude beforehand, and because I’m such a kind person I'm going to forgive him.” He was surprised, nobody has ever forgiven Sans before, except for himself of course. He just stared at you, relaxing slightly as he understood that your words may be truthful. Both he and his brother were pretty good with identifying liars and you were either a really good liar or telling the truth. 

“go shove that forgiveness up ya-“

“SANS!” He screamed, Edge was disgusted with his brother's behavior, he expected snarky comments behind your back and constantly throwing you irritated glares but he didn’t expect him to be plain rude to you. It was unlike Sans to be anything other than an asshole but he could at least try.

I CAN SEE THE GEARS TURNING IN HER HEAD, SHE’S ANNOYED WITH HIM BUT WON’T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT. IF SHE SAYS ANYTHING HARSH TOWARDS HIM SHE WON'T BE STAYING FOR MUCH LONGER. SANS HASN'T BEEN THE MOST WELCOMING PERSON BUT HE IS MY BROTHER.

“Listen, Sans.”

“I genuinely have no intention to ruin both of your lives by reporting a silly incident. I hope that you can believe me.” If that was a lie, it was very convincing. He hoped that every word coming out of this human's mouth was filled with only truth and honesty. 

“you humans are full of lies, fuck you and fuck most of ya species." When his brother stood up he knew that everything had been ruined. Why did he have to be so angry at you? You didn't do a fucking thing. He knew his brother better than anybody and Sans had never overreacted over something like this, it would be too awkward to talk to him about it but maybe he'd have to give him a piece of his mind when you leave.

“Thank you for dinner, Edge. I think it’s time for me to get going, I forgot to feed my fish." You probably didn't even have a fish, you just wanted to leave and he could understand that. What did he expect from this? Sans to remain civil and a friendship to blossom between you three? He wasn't interested in friendship and neither was Sans, You weren't a horrible person to be around though and he could admit that.

You were a kind person and even ate a lot of the meal that he had made you, you were honest and helped him out when he needed it in the supermarket. You were definitely one of the nicer humans that he'd ever met while living on the surface, in such a short period of time you had shown how truthful yet reckless you were, who in their right mind would get into an ominous black vehicle with two skeletons?

WHY ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT THIS, THERE'S PROBABLY A MILLION OTHER HUMANS LIKE HER IN THIS WORLD. SHE'S JUST A BASIC HUMAN WHO'S BEEN VERY SWEET BUT EXTREMELY ANNOYING WITH ALL OF THESE ARGUMENTS BETWEEN HER AND YOUR BROTHER. DID YOU JUST USE THE WORD SWEET TO DESCRIBE SOMEBODY? 

You pushed in your chair but he stopped you when you took your plate towards the sink. You weren't going to wash that right? No, you were a guest. He didn't want you to think that he was unable to serve a magnificent dinner without cleaning up himself. Unlike Sans, he was a respectful homeowner.

"I'LL WASH IT LATER, DON'T FORGET ABOUT YOUR FISH." He said, you nodded your head and as soon as you left the room he let out a frustrated sigh. Throughout the entire meal, he had been on the edge of his seat, waiting for it to end so that you could all go back to your normal lives. He wanted to go train with Undyne, come home to find his brother on the couch, he'd sit down and they'd both watch a cheesy horror movie. Sans would joke about it and try to predict the ending while Edge yelled at him for it while chuckling at some of his more creative puns.

WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MEET THIS HUMAN TODAY? EVERYTHING WOULD'VE BEEN DIFFERENT IF SHE HAD LEFT YOU ALONE. IT WAS A GESTURE OF KINDNESS YET IT COULD POTENTIALLY TURN INTO A MASSIVE STORM IF THEY EVER SAW HER AGAIN. IT WOULD BE HER AND SANS CONSTANTLY FIGHTING WITH YOU PULLING THEM APART.

Walking out of the kitchen he said goodbye to you before remembering something that he'd forgotten to add while speaking to you about the entire situation. Was it weird to open the door again? No, this is his home and he can do whatever he wants. 

"Y/N WAIT." Edge swung the door open and tried to refrain from walking back inside. He couldn't risk you saying anything, Sans may have now come off as aggressive which is entirely unlike him at all, Sans doesn't want to be aggressive, the world that they both lived in for so long made him like that.

“DON’T SAY ANYTHING TO THE MONSTER EMBASSY EITHER IT WON’T LOOK GOOD FOR US.” That may have been the wrong thing to say, you looked annoyed at this point. 

IT'S FOR OUR OWN SAKE, REASSURANCE THAT SHE ISN'T GOING TO GO BEHIND OUR BACK.

“I’m honored by the fact that you had to see me again just to say that but I’m chill, I’m not going to say anything and don’t have any need to. Your brother is just the biggest dick of all time and maybe if he treated me with a little bit more respect I would be nicer to him.” Edge stood there stunned, you just insulted his brother to him and he respected somebody who could stand up for themselves. Even if it wasn’t directly to Sans, no human guest had ever spoken up about any of their cruel words or actions but you had done it. 

"The food was lovely.” You smiled at him and then got into the back of the car that was here to pick you up.

Edge hoped Sans could hear every single word, maybe he would learn to respect other people for once in his goddamn life. He’d always been wary of humans and even monsters attacking his brother. Maybe, it was time to break down the walls that he had built up for so long and learn that him provoking other humans and continuing to argue and degrade them isn’t what’s going to help monsters properly settle in and receive the trust they need from humans to live in a place of peace.

What the fuck are you even monologuing about? You sound absolutely insane and... weak.

He headed to the kitchen and began to start the dishes, it's a priority that everything in the brother's home is neat and clean. Both him and Sans tried to keep the place as decent as they could, there was still a chance that they could be sent back underground so why not take advantage while it lasts. He thought about you, you were crazy, why would anybody walk into a random monster's home without knowing them? It's absurd. 

You were certainly interesting though, you had insulted his brother right in front of him. Usually, he would've defended Sans and force the human away from both of them but his brother deserved it. She stood up for herself, not by confronting Sans but by insulting him to his much scarier looking brother. He didn't understand you, not at all.

After finishing up, Edge headed towards the stairs and made his way to Sans' bedroom. He knocked once but entered anyway to find Sans in his bed. He could sense his brother's anger and sat down at the end of his bed.

"SANS, WHAT YOU DID TONIGHT WAS EXTREMELY RUDE." Edge said, Sans shifted to a sitting position and shrugged his shoulders. 

"we ain't missing out on anythin' she's just a boring human who thinks she's entitled." Sans said, he tried to calm himself down, Edge was at the point of snapping at Sans.

"I HAVE BEEN TRYING SO HARD TO MAKE OUR LIFE ON THE SURFACE BETTER AND YOU NEED TO START DOING THE SAME. STOP BEING SO RUDE TO OTHER HUMANS, A HUMAN BROKE THE DAMN BARRIER FOR GODSAKES!"

"frisk broke the barrier, not all these other fuckers. the kid ain't even a saint themselves." 

"THERE ARE SO MANY OTHER HUMANS LIKE FRISK, YOU JUST REFUSE TO SEE THAT. MAYBE YOU WOULD BE LESS MISERABLE IF YOU STARTED TO PUT A LITTLE TRUST IN OTHER PEOPLE, PUT A LITTLE BIT OF EFFORT IN LIKE THE REST OF US." Edge stood up off his brother's bed and left the room, slamming the door as he left. He didn't want to yell at his brother or insult him in any way but it was important for him to understand that not everybody wants to hurt him.

You were right, his brothers a dick.

-

"That's all that happened? I expected a lot more than just that."  
"I'm getting to it, we haven't even gotten to the good parts yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought an Edge POV would be cool to add to see a few of his thoughts and feelings towards the reader as well as his brother.  
> Also, Sans isn't the nicest to the reader but we're getting there.


	4. Stop it. Jesus, just stop it Y/N.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a monologue chapter including things such as our lovely reader's home situation as well as her terrible landlord! A little bit of a glance into her past and a bit more of a look into how she really feels about all of this.

Money has never been easy to come by, you’d know.

For several years you’d struggled to live the life that you thought you’d deserved. When you were younger you’d dreamed of becoming a doctor, helping others had always been something you aspired to do. How do you help others when helping yourself is so difficult?

Okay, a bit too dramatic there Y/N. Let’s skip the memories that you have of your childhood, skip the depressing monologue because nobody cares.

Do you want to make friends? Well, guess what, friends don’t want to listen to that. Forcing your problems onto somebody else who’s unable to help you is selfish. 

Selfish. 

At times like this, you’re glad that you don’t have friends, you sound pathetic. 

Your landlord has been slamming his fists on the door to your apartment for a few minutes now, you’re afraid to open it. Confrontation isn’t your specialty, believe it or not. You know what he wants, your rent, the rent that any tenant has to pay. As sucky as it is to admit it, you have trouble trying to afford to live in a trashy apartment where there’s constant electricity cutouts as well as potheads all around.

Your job isn’t exactly paying well, Actually, your job isn’t paying you at all. You’ve been unemployed for a few weeks now and it’s difficult when figuring how many babysitting jobs that you need to do to earn the right amount of money to pay your rent every fortnight. It isn't fun having no job whatsoever, having to live off scraps that the disrespectful mothers shove into your hands after you'd just babysat their feral child for the whole day.

You see, you used to work as a waitress in a quaint cafe a few blocks away. You were doing good for yourself, you were able to afford a stable and safe rental home and you even bought yourself a fish to keep you company. That changed after a while though, let’s just say somebody else’s inappropriate behavior caused you to lose your job. An incident that you had tried so hard to repress came back to haunt you whenever you thought that maybe one day you'd feel safe again, you wanted to live a normal life and not continuously stress about paying rent and forking out money for a new pair of shoes.

It was obvious that past decisions are what had affected your employment status. The question of the day is, who wouldn't want you to work for them? You're an absolute delight, a kind-hearted, confident and talented female who may or may not have attacked a customer... once.

It was what should’ve been a quiet evening, there were two more tables who had to finish up and then you were able to close, you thanked the gods that you’d remembered to feed your fish this morning. One table of male teenagers called you over once again, they’d been up your ass all evening and you were so close to slapping the daylights out of the one who’d been deliberately throwing food on the floor so you’d have to clean it up. 

You were aware that teenagers were mischievous, you'd been a teenager yourself once before. In the three years that you'd spent working, teenagers flooded the cafe that you worked in. After school, late at night, after a school event like a football game, the number of free tables dropped down to zero. Your coworkers, as well as yourself, dreaded those days. 

Order after order, table to table for hours on end while they all sat there talking to each other and not bothering about the mess they'd be leaving. You remember feeling frustrated at many of them, threatening to kick them out if they purposely threw the fries you'd served them on the floor once again. Anyway, back to the evening of the 'incident.'

Going up to the table that time was a mistake, after they’d attempted to get your phone number multiple times and you’d refused, Mr ‘I throw food on the floor because I think that it’s funny when somebody else picks it up’ thought that it would be hilarious to smack your ass as you retreated from the table.

So, you’d slapped him that smug look off his face. You didn’t sign up to be harassed by a teenage boy who’s ego was larger than his dick. The next day you were charged for assault, unfortunately, nobody cared about what he did. No one in the restaurant that evening said anything to justify why you had hit him, you lost your job for attacking a customer “unprovoked” and due to finances were forced to move. 

Finding a job after that entire situation became incredibly hard, nobody wanted to hire a psychopath who hit customers for no reason. That wasn’t you though! You don’t believe in violence unless it’s necessary but nobody cares about what you have to say, If a job rejects you they don’t want you to send in another resume hoping that they’d reconsider. 

Anyway, back to the present, hiding from your landlord in your apartment.

Luckily, you’ve earned a decent amount of money for the fortnight just from babysitting and you may be able to tame the angry individual about to break down your door. 

Why are you so scared, Y/N? You have the money, just hand it to the guy and he’ll crawl back into his swamp and leave you alone. Well, it may or may not be a day overdue. This is why the man who rents you the apartment despises you. 

He won’t kick you out though, in the end, you pay your bills, most of the time anyway and that’s all he wants. Nobody is interested in living around here, this place is a dump. If you're kicked out of the building the landlord himself loses the hard-earned money you work incredibly hard to achieve.

It was the same process every few weeks, open the door and hand him the money, apologize profusely until he shuts you up by screaming in your face about how your rent needs to be more consistent and on time. You don’t disagree with him because you know it’s true, he’s waiting for you to argue with him about it, you know that. He wants to snap at you, threaten to kick you onto the streets and completely trash your apartment but you're not planning on doing that anytime soon.

It’s these days when you wish that you’d studied a little harder in school, maybe you could’ve been something more than an unemployed bum with no friends. You could’ve gone to that University that your parents were always talking about, could’ve been able to financially support yourself by landing an impressively well-paid job, that would’ve made them so proud. They might have even contacted you more frequently!

Now that you think about it, you really failed everybody who'd ever believed in you. You let them all down by wanting to make your own stupid decisions and live life how you thought you should’ve been living it. You were responsible for throwing your life down the drain because you decided to listen to your gut instead of your brain.

Maybe that was for the best though, now that you think about it, your parents' true colours had shown once you'd chosen to be independent. It was toxic and you had to get out of there if you wanted to live the rest of your life making decisions based on your own thoughts and opinions. 

"Y/N, Lovely to see you. Now hand over this month's rent." He demanded, he was quite a short man with a shining bald head. That's probably not the best description for him... 

He's short, a little bit overweight but you're not judging him for that, he just has trouble fitting through doorways sometimes but once again you're not judging. He's usually got a scowl on his face, especially when he's talking to you and you can't forget the shining bald head. 

You were a little intimidated by his size but tried your best to act calm around him, you didn't want him to see that he was making you nervous. Once you had offered to make the man some pasta but he refused and accused you of attempting to poison him, if he'd eaten the pasta he wouldn't have even been able to tell that it was poisoned!

"Hello, this is all of it." You said, casually handing him the cash that you had collected and watched as he counted it. Wow, he really doesn't think you'll give him the right amount... well, he's right. Though, this time you did get all of it so he shouldn't have anything to worry about. Look at you, Y/N, racking up that cash to pay your bills. When was the last time this happened?

"Hm, What about the money from October, November, and April from last year?" You glanced at the date, it was the third of March. That was literally ages ago, why is he bringing it up now? How did he even remember the April one? You remembered that he specifically said that you were able to skip those months because of your finances.

"No, I said that I'll give you a few months to get your shit sorted and get the money and until you give it to me I'll be considering kicking your poor ass out, It's been months and I've gotten zilch. If the money isn't on my desk by next month you're gone, this is finished. I don't need this anymore." He glared at you once more before huffing and storming off. You stood there and watched before slowly shutting the door to block out the sudden wail that escaped you.

So how much is that? You pay the landlord five hundred dollars every month despite the state of the place, So five hundred times the three months and that equals...

FIFTEEN HUNDRED DOLLARS.

When did you start hyperventilating? Fifteen hundred dollars just from babysitting will be exhausting to earn, people are already wary of you and refuse to hire you because of your financial state. Y/N... you're a jobless loser who's soon going to be homeless if you don't find anywhere to work in the next few days. How are you going to make that much money in so little time? For somebody like you it's going to be difficult but you believe that with your positive attitude... you can do it!

No, you can't... This is near impossible for you, especially considering your circumstances. Your chest began to throb and you could already feel the anxiety rising so you bolted to your room and pulled out your trusty easel, paintbrush and your stack of coloured paints that you adored. After putting some money aside from your babysitting duties you thought that you deserved a treat so bought a few art supplies to ease your anxiety with the form of creative expression.

First, maybe you should get some advice from your parents if they were even still willing to talk to you. You picked up your cellphone and dialed a familiar number, you waited for the call to go through, you listened to the sound of the ringing, over and over again. You needed help, even if it was just a little bit of it, you couldn't do this alone and you had nobody else. 

"Please leave a message after the tone-" You quickly ended the call before your parents received a brand new voice mail of their failure of a daughter sobbing uncontrollably as she held the phone close to her ear just to hear the voice of the woman she'd grown up with. This was wrong, you shouldn't be doing this, calling them. Just go back to your painting, it's better that way.

You knew that this wasn't going to be the neatest painting due to your shaking hands but this is what calmed you down and you refused to sit through this damn panic attack without easing your nerves. So, you began to paint, you immediately dipped your paintbrush into a completely random colour and let your mind relax as your brush stained the white canvas. What were you creating? It was a mystery, you weren't too worried because whatever it was, it was your own and you were going to love it. 

A lot of strokes and different combinations of colours later you were finished and what was present on the canvas was a colourful skeleton skull with a happy smile. You giggled at how out of everything you possibly could've painted your mind moved towards the idea of a skeleton. This looks nothing like the two angry skeletons you spent last night's dinner with, maybe this is what they looked like when they were happy? So full of expression and colour... or maybe this is just your representation of what you want them to be like. 

No, don't be dumb Y/N, your brain couldn't have possibly been thinking about the friends you could have made if you didn't make the mistake of being so rude, but he was rude too so maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

Well, that calmed you down. Time to be productive and look for a way to earn that money!

You rushed over to your computer, a burst of energy hitting you as you opened as many job sites as you could and began scrolling for employment in your area. You applied for as many places as you could think of, submitted your resume as well as writing and editing completely different cover letters to each available opening, you were incredibly determined.

Nobody's going to break you down Y/N! Except for maybe yourself but you can have those negative thoughts after you've finished feeling confident about yourself. You gasped aloud and realized that a very important part of your happiness was swimming in another room right now, your beloved fish. 

You jumped off the couch and sprinted to your bedroom, picking up his bowl, he stared at you with his glistening orbs and you almost cried from how cute the little guy was. How could one fish make you feel this sort of way?

You placed him carefully on the coffee table next to your lounge and he made you feel even more confident about sending out your resumes, he was comforting to be around even if he was just a fish. You easily get attached to animals and people and as a child, you never really had somebody that you could talk to so you bought a creature into your new home that could listen to your problems without degrading you to your face because last time you checked, fish can't talk. 

Sometimes, when you have bad days he's there just swimming around in his bowl, feeling free and not having to worry about bills or money... he can just swim without any complications in his life. It's enchanting to watch and you find yourself just staring at him a lot of the time. Why do YOU have to pay bills? Why do YOU constantly have trouble falling asleep at night because you know tomorrow you're going to be as miserable and useless as you were today? Why bother with doing anything when you know that YOU'RE going to fail at it? All you want is a stress-free life where you have a stable home and a well-paying job so that you can just relax.

Stop it. Jesus, just stop it Y/N. 

You snapped out of your depressive spiel of thoughts and went back to job hunting, this was going to be a long process, you really hope it's worth it.

-

After hours and hours of work and scrolling through multiple listings, you looked at the time and it was already eleven-thirty. The streetlights below you illuminated the dark streets and you yawned in exhaustion. It was a bad idea to stay up this late, you were planning on handing a few more resumes around tomorrow morning just to give you a better chance, you refused to give up.

Maybe, if somebody saw how absolutely incredible you are they'd hire you on the spot. Unfortunately, you live in a world where that kind of confidence and determination mean absolutely nothing to employers. You sighed, your shoulders slouching as you closed your curtains, your fish had relaxed and you assumed that he was sleeping so you headed to bed. Pushing away the uncertain thoughts rattling in your mind, you relaxed your body and eventually fell into a deep sleep.

-

Your alarm blared loudly and you woke up startled, rubbing your tired eyes you groaned in frustration and flopped back down. Going to sleep so late was a huge mistake, you wanted to be productive today not exhausted. You slammed your hand on your alarm clock to shut it up, A few more minutes of sleep wouldn't be so bad. 

Your body just has to wake itself up in like an hour or something, there's no rush... you're only looking for a job which if you don't receive you'll inevitably ruin your life as well as be booted out of your safe haven, no big deal. 

Just.. a bit... more... sleep.

-

Once again, your alarm went off which made you squeal like a child and jump out of bed, you frowned in annoyance realizing that before you'd fallen asleep you had hit the snooze button instead of the off button on your alarm clock. You screamed and contemplated throwing your alarm clock across the room, you weren't being dramatic, you were just a bit upset.

Now you were awake, not fully awake but unable to fall back asleep due to the lingering sound of your alarm ringing in your head. Maybe you should've just dragged your ass out of bed ten minutes ago, that would've saved you the pain and future trauma of your alarm.

Quickly, you got ready and attempted to look presentable with the clothing that you owned. You decided on casual wear, you didn't want to seem like you were desperate for the job... even though you really were desperate. They didn't have to know that though, just go and hand your resume to one of the staff, be casual and polite and then leave. Boom, easy as pie. 

You printed out what seemed like a thousand resumes before realizing that you had spelled your name wrong, way to go, idiot. Now you have to edit this and re-print all of the copies again. What is wrong with you today!? You really don't want to leave your apartment and have to associate with people, you want to mope about how poor you are and paint away your feelings, is that so hard to understand? 

Finally, you were finished with the resumes after about an hour because in the meantime your printer ran out of ink and you had to search for more in your messy art cupboard which you had to eventually organize, you just hadn't found the time yet. When you get a job you can chuck out a bunch of this garbage and buy fresh new art supplies.

You left your apartment with confidence, heading towards the stores in the town close to you and entered every store with a wide smile on your face and a positive attitude, you could already tell that most of those people weren't interested and just took your resume because they felt sorry for you. Could they notice the desperation in your eyes? You hoped that they didn't think of you like that. 

Stop overthinking, Y/N. You're probably never going to see most of these people again yet you're paranoid about how they view you.

A few more stores later and you decided to take a break, it was exhausting to carry around this stack of resumes especially when people stared at you because the resumes just happened to be located in the bag that you were holding which has a large print of a half-naked anime girl making an ahego face on it. This may have been the wrong bag to take out with you but right now you had no regrets, it was a cute bag.

You escaped the judgemental eyes and continued to walk forward before you came across a familiar face, you didn't expect to see them here. It seemed so odd that they would just be here, right at this moment as you were here. You approached them and they look surprised to see you here as well.

"What are you doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter before more inclusive chapters with the skeletons!


	5. "ARE YOU READY."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bump into Edge in town, you don't expect your day to turn around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I apologize for disappearing, I've been so stressed with school and my mental health has been awful but... Here's a longer chapter than usual! I've already planned for the next couple, we're finally getting somewhere! Also, some people are talking about the reader's rent, and how it's not even that much but like she's finding it difficult to get employment at the moment so for her this is kind of a big deal! Sorry if any of it doesn't seem very accurate but honestly, talking, edgy skeletons aren't either so... happy reading.

"Edge, what are you doing here?" You asked, the tall, lanky skeleton before you blushed bright red as if you had caught him red-handed... Haha, because he was blushing and you made the joke that you had caught him red-handed, It's funny right? right.

Did he plan this? Was he going to scream at you about the snarky comment you made about his brother the other night? You're overthinking Y/N, it was probably just a coincidence, this kind of thing happens to everybody. 

"I-" He stopped himself before he spoke and just stood there with a timid look on his face, this was suspicious. That's when you glanced down at what he was clutching nervously in his right hand, a book. 

"Oh, I didn't know you read books." You said, giving him your usual grin. Was that a rude thing to say? Just because he's a monster doesn't mean he doesn't read. You never actually assumed that he couldn't read, you just wanted to escape this awkwardness before you combusted. You weren't intending to offend or anger him, you were just curious.

He looked uncomfortable standing there, you almost felt bad for the guy. Stuck being face to face with none other than Y/N L/N, the most talkative and irritating person that you knew. Why was he suddenly acting so nervous though, he didn't seem like the type of person to go quiet when he's accidentally confronted by the girl who ate his lasagne a few days ago.

"WHAT." He shoved the novel behind his back and glared at you, you didn't remember doing anything wrong to deserve that hateful look he gave you so you ignored it, hoping that this skeleton didn't hate your guts. 

"IT'S NOT MINE, I'M HOLDING IT FOR A FRIEND!" He yelled, obviously feeling the need to justify why he was holding the book instead of admitting to it being his. You weren't in the mood to call him out for it, you may have a small apology for him before you part ways, never to see each other again.

"I want to apologize in regards to what I said the other night, It was rude of me to call your brother a dick." After saying that, you felt a huge weight lifted off your shoulders- 

Never mind, you forgot about your hunt for a job to earn the money that you need to continue living in your apartment for a second there. Thank god that you didn't completely forget, imagine how much calmer and happier you'd feel if you had forgotten all about your shitty landlord and his need for your cash.

You're trying your best here, it's just going to be a little difficult.

"EXCUSE ME?" Edge asked, you completely zoned out and got lost in your thoughts, you needed to stop staring off into space all the time because these inner monologues are getting repetitive.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"HUMAN, IT WOULD BE POLITE IF YOU ACTUALLY LISTENED TO ME. YOU'RE LUCKY TO EVEN BE TALKING TO ME AND HALF OF THE TIME YOU'RE NOT EVEN- HEY!" He clicked his phalanges at you and once again you snapped out of your state. 

"Oh, whoops." All of that job hunting has made you exhausted, you would do anything right now to lay down in your bed and never wake up again, In the most non-death way possible.

"AS MUCH AS YOU DO HAVE TO APOLOGISE AND BEG FOR MY FORGIVENESS, I HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY. I WANT TO TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE, YOU'LL BE ABLE TO DRINK SOME COFFEE TO WAKE YOU UP." He said, turning away from you and beginning to walk away without receiving your answer. Well, you weren't going to say no, you believed that you also deserved an apology.

You followed after Edge and you watched as people you passed openly gawked at the monster, some flinched and others forced smiles on their faces. Most humans had been slowly getting used to monster life present on the surface but some were absolutely terrified. You understood that, society completely changed after monsters came to the surface, there were no warnings because humanity had no idea they existed. 

You suddenly stopped in front of a building that caught your eye, you turned toward the lit-up bar that you and Edge had just happened to pass, the sight of it intrigued you but the name of it made you reconsider the thought of checking it out. 

‘Grillby's,’ A popular monster establishment that was apparently a big deal back in the underground. You knew near to nothing about it, you’d heard that humans weren’t prohibited from entering but based on the amount of angry, drunk monsters inside, a lot of humans avoided the place. 

The only two monsters you had actually officially met weren’t really big fans of you, it’s stupid to assume that the ones who lingered around the bar would like you any more than Sans and Edge did.

“HUMAN, WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO WANDER OFF!” Edge yelled, walking back toward you and scowling at the bar that had grabbed your attention.

“THAT PLACE IS DISGUSTING, IT’S FILLED WITH GREASE AND DEPRESSED MONSTERS.” You raised an eyebrow at that comment, he must have experienced that when visiting one time. Honestly, you’d never expected Edge to eat fast food and drink alcohol like other people you knew, hell, you didn’t even know he could eat until a few days ago.

“I’ve never been there, it doesn’t look very human friendly.” You replied, turning back towards Edge. There’s no point even attempting to apply there, you weren’t ready to deal with the insults of many monsters every day.

“IT’S NOT A PLEASANT PLACE TO GO, SANS ALWAYS COMES HOME FROM THERE SPOUTING SOME NONSENSE THAT GRILLBY TOLD HIM JUST TO MESS WITH HIM.” He said, he looked irritated now, you guessed that it wasn’t very nice to have his brother come home every day with a new piece of false information. You assumed that Grillby owned the bar, I mean, it was kind of clear by the name of the place.

“LET'S JUST GO.” He stomped away and you obediently followed after him, you nagged him a few more times about where you were going but he just stayed silent, the streets seemed to get less busy the more you walked, that didn’t stop the judging eyes of humans around the two of you.

"Edge, are you sure that you're comfortable with all of these people staring?" You asked, he didn't seem to react negatively to the attention but this question made him stop and observe his surroundings. The gawkers in the street continued to stare which was now starting to rile you up, he was just a monster, he hadn't done anything to make all of these people scared of him.

You tried to picture yourself in the body and mind of a monster, constant stares, racist remarks every day, you didn't want anybody to have to deal with that! 

"What?" You said, glancing at the young woman holding a young child's hand, she was glaring at Edge but as soon as you spoke up she sneered and walked away and that was the same with a few people that you passed. Edge was silent the entire way which was unlike him, you weren't best friends with him or even friends but you knew that he wasn't the quiet type.

You both walked down alleyway after alleyway and you started to get nervous about where you were actually going.

What if he is still upset about the other night? Is he dragging you far away from civilization to slaughter you and use your bones to create a brand new sibling? 

Stop overthinking, Y/N! There’s no way in the whole world that this skeleton would harvest your bones for-

“ARE YOU READY?”

Why did that sound so ominous, is this you STILL overthinking or is he actually going to kill you. Oh no, what about your fish? Your art? What if your landlord finds out your dead and stomps on your grave because you didn’t pay your rent? What if he sells your fish and claims your very creative paintings as his own!? This is a disaster, I’m sure if Edge knew all of this he’d consider keeping you alive until you could provide a stable home for your fish friend.

“Y/N? HELLO? STOP DAYDREAMING, WE’RE HERE.” Edge poked your forehead and you were startled out of your inner thoughts, Here? What did he mean by here?

Before, you failed to realize that you were both standing in front of a small building. It was out of view from passerby’s, on a small street that was almost empty. You could hear soft chatter coming from inside, the building looked like a log cabin which gave you a calm feeling. It looked as if it had two stories as there was a small balcony above the entrance. There were a few tables on the outside which were unoccupied, perhaps everybody was interested in sitting inside?

‘Coffee House,’ You’d never even heard of this place before. Once Edge knew that he had your attention he began to make his way to the entry door, the entrance was surrounded with a wooden platform, to enter the cafe you needed to walk up the wooden stairs before entering through the black double screen doors.

“Woah, this place is so cool!” You exclaimed, you were genuinely amazed by the design of the place, it seemed comfortable and cozy. The walk here seemed to be worth it, you felt sort of bad thinking that Edge had lured you here just to murder you. Who can blame you, though?

He smirked proudly but before he could begin to brag about himself and his choice in eatery you walked towards the double doors, he grumbled but reluctantly followed your actions. 

You pushed open the door and the small bell jingled as you entered. You stood in awe at the inside, It looked exactly like a log cabin just with small tables scattered around the room. In the very back, you could spot a fireplace, a wooden rocking chair and a large wooden bookshelf containing what looked like thousands and thousands of different books and novels, a small pile of wood sat near the fireplace and across from that were two dark blue bean bags.

The natural light shone into the building through the large squared windows on each side of the cafe and the other two small squared windows at the front on each side of the double doors. In the other corner of the room was a staircase which led to the second floor, it was supposedly set out exactly the same excluding the counter where you paid and where the food was prepared and collected by waiters and waitresses. 

The customers around you continued to chat, some enjoying their meals and a couple of people sipped soundly on their drinks, invested in a novel that was most likely retrieved from the bookshelf. The stress you’d been feeling throughout the day seemed to evaporate immediately, Edge led you toward one of the empty tables at the back and you noticed that he seemed a bit more relaxed here. 

Something that really surprised you when you walked in was that nobody had their eyes on you and your large skeletal friend, everybody else seemed way too into their own conversations and meals to even give Edge a glance. It was a nice change from the judging eyes outside, Edge was probably thinking the same thing. 

Edge sat down at one of the wooden tables for two, you sat yourself down and Edge silently handed you a menu. You took it from him before giving him a look of confusion as to why you two were even here, he had dragged you away from your search for a job to take you here to supposedly apologize. You weren’t complaining, you just wanted a few answers.

“Edge, what are we doing here?” You asked, you watched the sweat form on his skull and you had no idea how to react to all of this. Is he trying to butter you up before harvesting-  
No Y/N you already felt bad and eliminated that thought. 

“Y/N, I JUST WANT TO TALK WITH YOU, ABOUT MY BROTHER.” He lowered his voice slightly when one of the waitresses glanced over at the two of you.

Oh no, did he take you here just to beg you not to report him or whatever. Your mood soured at the thought of this being a repeat of the dinner that you had attended a few days ago. It had been chaos with one brother verbally attacking you and the other serving you lasagne that could’ve killed you. 

That dinner was something that you had looked forward to, you wanted to hopefully make two new friends and maybe you’d be a little less lonely but it just ended terribly. The thought of Edge being concerned and inviting you to his home only to convince you not to say anything negative about his brother made you feel ill.

Yes, you’re a naive human girl who would do just about anything for a friend but that didn’t mean this big bad monster could use your cluelessness to hurt your feelings! He probably didn’t even know that you were upset by it, why were you even upset about it? You don’t even know these two monsters, you just felt that maybe once.. no, this was not happening again.

You sighed, standing up, your chair scraping against the wooden flooring behind you. Edge stared up at you, confused. You could see that he hadn’t stopped sweating and his nerves seemed to increase when you’d stood up.

“This place is beautiful but I really don’t want a repeat of that dinner from the other day, Edge.” You stated, giving him a small frown of disappointment.

“Y/N-“ You cut him off, you knew how rude you were being but you believed that acting on how you felt was completely valid in this situation.

“Please, don’t beg me not to open my mouth to anybody because I never planned to do that in the first place!” You honestly hadn’t even been that offended by Sans at all, he was clearly a misunderstood skeleton who just didn’t like you. In the end, you did nothing wrong to him and it was his choice whether or not he wanted you to be included in his life. 

“You literally only invited me over to dinner so that I would excuse Sans’ behaviour and avoid the authorities, that wasn’t very nice of you.” You lifted your chin and straightened your posture to seem more confident but on the inside, you felt a wave of anxiety hit you, you didn’t mean to sound harsh.

Edge looked speechless, he didn’t seem as nervous as he did before you started to vent, you didn’t know how to feel about that. 

“Y/N, PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME.”

You didn’t say a word, he motioned to the chair in front of him and you stood there motionless for a second. 

Were you going to sit back down and listen to Edge or leave? That answer was obvious to a person like you, You sat back down in the seat and your face flushed at the scene you’d caused.

“I-I APOLOGISE,” He stammered, his skull turning a light shade of red. You were surprised by the apology, you hadn’t known the guy long but he didn’t seem like the type to easily apologize.

“THE WORDS AND ACTIONS SHOWN BY MY BROTHER AND I DURING DINNER WERE UNACCEPTABLE.” He continued, his voice held a truthful tone which was also unlike him, he was in a state where you were able to read him. 

“DESPITE MY COLDNESS TOWARD YOU, I NEVER REALLY THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE A BIG THREAT.” You didn’t know if that was an insult or a compliment but decided to think of it as words of kindness.

“Edge-“

“WAIT, I’M NOT FINISHED!” He shushed you, instead of complaining about it you just listened to the rest of what he had to say. He had clearly planned this ahead and stopping him from saying it by making rude remarks was just going to make him feel more anxious.

“I DON’T USUALLY SPEAK TO HUMANS, AND I DEFINITELY DON’T APOLOGISE TO THEM BUT YOU WERE ONLY TRYING TO BE KIND AND WE WERE INTENTIONALLY RUDE TO YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR SPECIES. SO PLEASE, ACCEPT MY APOLOGY, DON’T BASE YOUR OPINION ON MONSTERS FROM YOUR EXPERIENCE WITH ME AND THAT ASSHOLE, SANS.” He finished, you could read the genuineness in his words and that made you smile. Once again, you felt bad for judging him so quickly. He didn’t even really know you other than the fact that you love pasta and have a fish but he felt obligated to apologize. It warmed your heart, you couldn’t even remember the last time that somebody apologised to you.

“Of course I accept your apology, how could I not. Thank you, I really appreciate that.” Your response seemed to satisfy him and the awkward tension around you two dispersed, a small weight lifted off your shoulders and you felt happy at this moment.

Soon enough, a waitress came over to the table, and she didn’t seem bothered by the appearance of Edge at all. You both discussed what to order and after placing it the waitress gave you both a nod of affirmation and began to let the employee’s in the kitchen know. 

The two of you talked for a while, your food eventually being served. You both enjoyed the meal and beverages you’d ordered and you listened to him mostly talk about himself and his cooking. You both discussed the different recipes that he’d been interested in trying out and despite the conversation hardly turning toward you, in the moment you were way too interested in Edge’s stories to even care.

He even brought up the underground at points which you didn’t expect, he had many tales of his ‘Royal Guard’ status and bragged about being the strongest monster down there, you already expected him to be a pretty tough despite him being only bones. If not physically, he could definitely glare at you until you eventually dug your own grave.

What you thought would be the end of your strange relationship with Edge ended up turning around and becoming something different. This small bond that the two of you shared today was new to the both of you, Edge spoke with pride and excitement about his hobbies and talents and you felt as if you’d seen a whole new side of him.

He quieted down after another story about how everybody was terrified of him and how you should be too. You sipped on the cappuccino that you’d ordered before speaking up.

“I used to work in a cafe, It was so different from this place.” You chuckled, your eyes scanning your surroundings. Every time you looked around, you still found the place to be stunning. It was so different from every other place that you’d ever been, you usually avoided the diners in your area due to lack of self confidence but here you don’t feel that way.

The employees had bright smiles on their faces and often checked up on you to see how you were enjoying the food and beverages. 

“USED TO? I THOUGHT YOU WERE WORKING AS A WAITRESS?” He asked, he was looking at you with curiosity and you shook your head.

“No, No, I worked at that place a while ago, I’m just not working there anymore. I’m still a waitress.” You lied through your teeth but for now Edge didn’t need to know that you were currently unemployed. Would he see you as pathetic because you couldn’t get a call back even after you work your ass off?

“OH, WHY DID YOU STOP WORKING THERE?” Why did you even bring up the cafe? It was just the first thing that came to mind and maybe you wanted to talk about it with another person other than complaining about it to your house pet. This required lying, you really didn’t enjoy lying to other people but it was to your favour at times.

Your life was one huge embarrassment and telling people that was.. not your favourite thing to do. 

“They continued to underpay me, so I quit.” It was a simple explanation that nobody asked questions about, You explaining the entire story about how you assaulted a teenage boy by punching him in the face isn’t the story you’d want to hear from a new friend.

Edge didn’t reply, only let out a hum of understanding before dropping the subject completely. 

Eventually, you both had to leave. Edge insisted on paying, you reluctantly agreed, knowing that your purse would be thankful. 

You left the quaint cafe, giving the few staff a small wave on your way outside. The sun was beginning to set and you and Edge set out on your walk back towards the small town that he’d dragged you away from. 

The two of you walked side by side, you listened as Edge complained about his car that he’d decided to leave in town instead of bring with him. He told you that he didn’t plan ahead, he didn’t even think you’d agree to come with him. 

You both fell into idle chatter as you made the rest of your way back to town, you didn’t even pay attention to the wandering eyes around you. The thought of treating Edge any differently than you would to another human didn’t sit well with you, he looked threatening but you could read him like a book.

Edge was misunderstood, you’d heard rumors of how dangerous the underground really was, growing up there wouldn’t have been pleasant. He spoke so passionately about his hobbies and also his Royal Guard position in the underground. 

He desired power, he scared the citizens of the underground with his threats and violent tendencies to make everybody afraid of him. 

This is what you had put together with just a few stories, you knew that Sans must be connected to all of this in some way. As horrible as the underground was, it intrigued you. You’re sure that a lot of monsters had different views on the underground, but this was coming from somebody who seemed like a big deal. 

Finally, the both of you made it back. You and Edge parted ways after you thanked him for the enjoyable time you’d spent with him. His skull flushed red and in an instant, he was back to his usual self, you fought the urge to smile at him.

You didn’t realize how much this had been bothering you, you felt the urge to visit the skeletons household and apologize to Sans. Would he forgive you? Probably not. 

You still don’t remember doing anything to make Sans dislike you as much as he did, but would he start to threaten you if you began to hang around Edge? Who knows. 

Though, you didn’t want to eliminate the possibility that one day you and Sans may come to the conclusion that it’s easier to befriend each other. You shook off that thought, deciding to just focus on getting home. 

When you arrived home you immediately collapsed on your bed, you turned toward the fish swimming happily in the fishbowl on your bedside table. Your mind ran through the events of today, it just seemed unbelievable.

The entire day seemed too perfect, maybe the world feels bad for me, or perhaps it’s giving me false hope. 

You’ve always craved a healthy friendship with somebody, you believe that you’re a nice person but others around you just can’t see that.

Slowly, you drifted into a peaceful sleep, for once, you were excited about the thought of tomorrow.

—

You wake up to your phone blowing up around 11 am. You felt disorientated, you’d forgotten to set an alarm last night after you’d gotten home. Usually, you’d sleep late at night and wake up extremely early but it was the complete opposite this time.

You definitely felt a lot more refreshed than you usually did, which was a good sign. You turned to your side, your right cheek sinking into the pillow beneath your head as you grabbed your phone off the nightstand. 

Edge had sent you multiple messages before you had woken up, all about a new pasta recipe that he had wanted to try out. You smiled at your phone, letting out a hearty yawn and bringing the blanket up toward your chin. 

You replied to the texts with a simple “Good morning!” Awaiting his response. 

‘The Great Edge: GOOD MORNING? IT’S ELEVEN O’CLOCK, I’M GOING TO PRETEND THAT YOU DIDN’T JUST WAKE UP!’

You chuckled at his immediate text back, was he waiting for you to reply to his previous messages?

‘The Great Edge: HUMAN, I MAY HAVE CREATED THE MOST AMAZING PASTA DISH KNOWN TO MONSTER-KIND! NEXT TIME YOU EAT AT MY HOME YOU WILL BE TASTING IT!’

That’s sweet, you definitely considered going over again. You really hoped that he could make pasta better than he could make lasagne. You needed to know, for health reasons.

A few moments later Edge sends you the complete recipe for his dish, you cringe at the ingredients he decided to use. You don’t remember making pasta with raspberries before, ‘Don’t knock it, til’ you’ve tried it,’ you always said.

You make a mental note to help Edge out in the kitchen, maybe teach him how to make pasta your way. That’s what friends do, right? They exchange pasta recipes and cook together, that’s what bonding is!

You finally leave your bed, not bothering to make it before sprinkling a pinch of fish food into the glass bowl. Your fish peeked out of the little house structure you’d purchased and gobbled up all of the food. 

Heading to the kitchen, you scan through your pantry trying to find something to make for lunch. It’s then when you see it, the pasta sauce that you’d bought on your journey to the grocery store a few days ago. It had been left in your pantry, all by itself while you’d forgotten about it.

How cruel could you be? You thought to yourself, your eyes welled up and you gently grabbed the glass jar that the thick, red, tomato sauce was held in. How could you have done this? You’re an awful person! 

Okay, enough with the dramatics. 

You began to set up your work station;  
Pots, Check. Pasta Sauce, Check. Noodles, Check.

Time to be productive and make a delicious pasta that will bring all the edgy skeletons to your yard! 

You prepared your pot, filling it with water, and placing it on the lit stove. While waiting for it to heat up you picked up the phone that you had abandoned before to see a whole other row of messages from the skeleton. 

He was still updating you on how his pasta was going up until you dumped the pasta noodles into the pot of boiling water and began to stir it. That’s when he called your phone, you stared down at it for a few seconds, anxiously contemplating whether or not you should actually answer it.

Phone calls weren’t your strong suit, neither were fractions and decimals but you somehow happened to pass math in high school so you could pick up the damn phone.

You brought the device to your ear but regretted that immensely when Edge screamed through the phone. 

“HUMAN, I JUST SENT YOU A PHOTO IMAGE.” Then he hung up, you were… really confused. That wasn’t as nerve-wracking as you expected but maybe that’s because it didn’t require you to speak, you let out a relieved breath that you’d been holding before opening your message conversation with him.

Continuing to stir the pasta in the pot you clicked on what was a video he’d sent you, had he mistaken a video as a photo? In the frame was an irritated Sans who was holding a plate of pasta in his hands.

“SANS, HOW DO I TAKE A PHOTO?” Edge asked, he must’ve been behind the camera, you could hear a loud tapping on the screen of the phone which must’ve been Edge’s phalange.

“ya just click the middle button.” You assumed that Edge had asked Sans to hold his pasta while he took a photo of it. You questioned Edge’s knowledge of technology.

“WHAT? THE RED ONE?” Sans sighed, putting the plate of pasta on a nearby bench, he took the phone from Edge’s hand, You could now only see the skeletons shoes on the screen.

“bro, you’re recordin’ a video.”

“OH.”

The video ended with that, you didn’t expect Edge to be such a grandpa with technology. The entire thing seemed like a comedy skit but you knew that the two of them were the type to laugh at humans being tortured other than anything else. 

You chuckled, the two of them were very humorous when together despite how scary the two of them appeared to look.

Finally, you receive the photo that you had been waiting for. It was an image of a frowning Sans with a plate of overcooked pasta in his hands. Sans wore the same clothes as you had last seen him in, he looked exhausted. You couldn’t help begin to laugh, every time you looked over at the screen of your phone you laughed even harder.

Sans looked miserable, clearly, he wasn’t interested in being in the photo at all but must’ve done it for the sake of his brother.

You saved both the video and photo to your gallery, knowing that they’ll most likely bring you joy later on before replying with “I’m making pasta too!”

He seemed to be excited by that, asking you if you followed his recipe, he was disappointed when you said no.

Now, back to your dinner.

After the noodles had cooked, you drained the water and added the pasta sauce to the cooked noodles. The pasta smelled delightful and you were tempted to just shovel the entire thing in your mouth, pot and all.

Edge’s messages continued to come through, it was getting to the point where the ping of your phone made you groan. How could one person text somebody constantly throughout the day? You didn’t want to upset him by asking you for an hour to yourself but when he called you as you were scooping your pasta into a bowl you were ready to say something.

Well, you would’ve if he didn’t speak first.

“Y/N, I NEED YOU TO COLLECT MY BROTHER.”


	6. Grillbys, Puke and Fish! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge calls Y/N, asking her to collect his drunken brother from Grillbys. A monster establishment where Sans is usually spotted. Unfortunately, the entire experience is a wreck.

“Excuse me?” You replied into the phone, all day you’d been bombarded with phone calls and texts from Edge about his cooking and now he’s asking you to pick up his brother.

“HUMAN, I MUST LEAVE FOR WORK AT ONCE. I’M SLIGHTLY WORRIED ABOUT THE SAFETY OF MY BROTHER.” Edge yelled, he seemed to be in a hurry.

It was eight o’clock at night, where did this guy even work? Did he even have to work? Wow, wonder what working a job would be like.

“M’kay, I don’t know where he is though. Got any idea where he’d be?” 

“THAT GREASE TRAP THAT WE STOPPED AT YESTERDAY!” You hummed in thought before you recalled the events of yesterday. You weren’t the best at remembering things, especially names and locations but this place stood out to you.

“Grillbys, right?” From the phone, you could hear the closing of a door and the loud jangle of what sounded like multiple keys.

“CORRECT, AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO COLLECT THAT DRUNKEN IDIOT FROM A BAR, I HAVE TO WORK. I’M ENTRUSTING YOU WITH THE SAFETY OF MY BROTHER, Y/N.” His tone softened with the last few words and that’s what made you give in, you were a little worried about Sans yourself, you supposed that if Edge was your friend, you should help him out when he was in need.

Edge thanked you, hanging up the phone and you imagined that it was to avoid breaking the ‘Don’t use your mobile phone will driving’ rule. 

Did you trust yourself to pick Sans up? That was the question on your mind. Edge just told you to pick up his brother who has probably been drinking some weird monster beer. His brother! The brother that hated your guts for no reason!

This is stressing you out, calm down, Y/N. 

You hadn’t been expecting to see Edgy Skeleton Two for at least a few more months! The day after you and Edge technically become friends, he asks you to go talk to his brother! Have you already mentioned that he hates your guts!

Was this the only reason Edge even became friends with you? So that he could work and you could pick up the annoying drunk from the bar every night.

What are you even thinking… You’re Y/N L/N! The most interesting girl on this whole planet, he probably just wants you to go talk to Sans and take him home because you’ll help him sober up with your soothing voice and calm nature.

You know a lot of interesting facts that you think Sans will like, he seems like the type who likes edgy stuff, you may or may not have had an emo phase back in high school.

Wait, shut up. 

You forgot to ask whether you should take Sans home or not, did he even have a key to his house? Did you have to bring him back to your tiny apartment? No way, what if he trashes the place because he hates you so much? What if-

Your thoughts are interrupted by the ping of your phone, you forgot that you were even standing there. 

It was a text from Edge, he had confirmed that Sans was at Grillbys and you took that as a sign to grab a jacket and leave your apartment to get ready to go. You texted Edge your address so that he could pick him up after his shift.

Why did you agree to this? You could’ve been staying inside and eating your delicious pasta. 

Your pasta! 

You scurried back to your kitchen, covering the large bowl of spaghetti with a plastic cover and placing it in your refrigerator. 

Maybe, if Sans had a small taste of your meal, he’d find you a little more tolerable. Food is the way to a man’s heart after all, are you using that correctly? He’s a skeleton so you can’t be too sure, you hoped you hadn’t been using wrong pronouns.

You left your apartment, anxious at what was yet to come. 

So, Grillbys. You couldn’t deny that you’d been curious, you remembered googling reviews about the place and the food is rumored to be delicious. What do you know, though? They could be selling human brains, you have no idea!

They could be skinning humans alive and making them into burgers and hot dogs, the monster alcohol might be humans blood and guts.

Stop thinking for a second! It’s distracting you from your task. 

You think you might ask Sans about the burgers and monster alcohol later, it’s going to be on your mind for a while.

The parking garage in your building had near to no cars parked, you’d never needed to use your car so you parked it here and just kind of left it. 

You much prefer walking, plus, you’re afraid that if you constantly use it the engine on the old thing is going to exhaust. 

Which is why your car is reserved only for emergencies, you suppose that this is an emergency. Driving Sans back to your apartment would be much easier than having to carry him home. He’s made of bones, right? Would he even be heavy? That would probably be a rude question to ask.

You slid into your car, starting it up and hearing the engine rumble. It was a few years old but you couldn’t get your hands on any other vehicle at the moment.

Not only do you have those bills to pay but you also have to actually find employment! 

Wow, your life sucks. 

Reversing from your parking spot you began to make your way to Grillbys, it wasn’t a particularly long drive but your nerves made the car ride drag on.

If he refuses to come with you what do you do? You can’t snitch on him to Edge because Edge is working and probably doesn’t care about your complaints. You took a deep breath to calm your nerves and turned a corner. 

If Edge had made you pick up his brother this must be important, he’s entrusting you with this and as a friend, you should oblige. You weren’t doing anything in particular at this hour, might as well make the most out of the day by adventuring and collecting a drunk human-phobe from a bar.

Finally, you arrived at your destination. A large orange light illuminated and you noticed that it was coming from the sign, it looked especially bright in the darkness. You could hear a loud chatter from inside and part of you wanted to turn back but you persevered. 

You weren’t going to be afraid of this, yes, it wasn’t the ideal situation but the quicker you do it, the quicker you can go home and inhale an entire bowl of your pasta. 

Grillby’s looked a lot smaller than you remembered, the entire place was built with a rough wood that made it stand out. It slightly reminded you of the cafe that you had accompanied Edge too. Except, at this place, you expected to be judged. 

Taking one last breath, you pushed the door open. 

The atmosphere was lively, monsters sat around every table, chatting with everybody around them and downing glasses of coloured liquid. The inside was quite large, tables scattered around, and a bar at the back where a fiery bartender stood, cleaning a long glass. 

You immediately felt out of place, you weren’t welcome here. The front door shut and that’s when all attention turned toward you, you froze. Every monster in the place was staring at you, except for monster sitting at the bar in a red and black hoodie, gotcha.

As much as you wanted to force your way through the crowd to get to the bar your legs couldn’t move, you were stuck in place and you could feel your heart beating faster. 

One of the monsters stood from their seat and made their way over to you, they were a large monster but your eyes fixated on his sharp teeth. He licked his lips and you visibly gagged. 

You wondered what colour monster alcohol you’d be turned into, everybody seemed to have a bright coloured liquid in their glasses, green would be cool.

“Look at that, a human!” The monster had a loud booming voice, it made you cringe and you didn’t realize until now that you weren’t ready to die. If you died now, you’d die only having one friend. That’s kind of sad.

Many monster’s mumbled around him, some of them smirking with evil intent in their eyes.

You didn’t say a word, you were frozen in fear and every single monster in that place could sense that. You didn’t want to be afraid, you tried so hard to speak, to say something but staying quiet was the best option at the moment.

“Why’re you here, Darlin’. Come to wish death on us all?” He said, he sounded intimidating, scary. Why would you walk into a monster bar just to wish death on them? You genuinely liked the thought of monsters now joining our society. It was a lot more interesting and you’d met a monster who already meant a lot to you, your first-ever friend.

You just shook your head, beginning to walk toward the bar, the bartender had now looked up from the glass at the commotion and was giving you an equally scary stare that the other monsters were giving you from their seats. 

The hooded monster at the bar hadn’t moved, he hadn’t turned his head, you don’t think he even cared.

A few of the monsters began to stand up and block you from your path, you didn’t understand why. You hadn’t violated any laws by walking in here but it felt like you had, why did Edge put you up to this again? 

They weren’t about to play nice and you knew that they wanted you to leave but you couldn’t leave without Sans, you told Edge that you would bring him home.

They began to push you back and continued to harass you, calling you all sorts of pet names that made you feel disgusted. The large monster grabbed your arm, intending to throw you out of the bar, his grip was strong and you struggled to escape.

This was getting out of hand, you were getting frustrated but you didn’t want to attempt anything physical with them.

“I forgot how weak humans were compared to monsters, maybe it’s just the girls.”

“Shut up.” You found your voice, you weren’t going to let them intimidate or ridicule you. You were strong, you weren’t going to let these monster’s push you around.

You narrowed your eyes, staring into the eyes of the large monster who was gripping your arm. If they weren’t going to be nice, neither were you. Your heart was still beating faster than normal but this time instead of it being from anxiousness it was from frustration.

“How dare you-“

“How dare me? How dare you! Harassing somebody based on their species, that’s pathetic. All I’ve done is walk in to retrieve somebody. I’m a living being, I have feelings just like all of you. You’re right, I’m weak, I’m not a monster like you, I’m trying my best to fit into this damn society just like the rest of you. All I’m asking for is a little respect, I’ll leave as soon as I get what I came for.” Did you expect that to work? No. But, the grip on your arm loosened.

It wasn’t from your words, you unexpectedly stood up to them because you were done with being treated like that. You weren’t running out of the bar sobbing like a newborn, you were determined, you stood confidently, ripping your arm fully out of the monster's grip and crossed your arms.

The bar quieted down again, you sighed in relief when a lot of the monsters sat back down, their eyes still stuck to you but you were thankful that they hadn’t gotten violent or continued to harass you. 

Finally, they all backed off. You were free to walk up the bar which was still occupied by both the fire bartender and the hooded individual. The bartender was giving you a hateful stare but you chose to give him a toothy smile in return. You weren’t looking to pick a fight with a man made of fire.

You slid into the stool next to the occupied one, Sans is sitting there, head down with a bottle of mustard in his hand. 

Right, this could go two ways. Sans could choose to go with you and you could take him back to your home and this could end peacefully or, Sans could refuse, making everything difficult. You weren’t friends, you couldn’t expect everything to go down peacefully, you just hoped it would.

Choose your words carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this chapter is being split up into two parts because I didn't like how long my final copy was! These chapters were a lot, I apologise.


	7. Grillbys, Puke and Fish! (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Choose your words carefully."  
> This chapter is like 800 words longer than the other but I wanted to end the last one on that, lol.

“Sans, I’m here to pick you up. Your brother isn’t home so we can go back to mine for the time being.”

You didn’t want to mention that his brother had asked you to get him, what if he thought that you didn’t genuinely care? You did, you were worried about him despite how rude he is to you. 

“fuck off.” He slurred, lifting his head and gulping down the bottle of mustard in his hand, you were terrified.

This man just drank an entire bottle of mustard right in front of you, you were impressed but didn’t know how to react.

“Sans is this your human?” The bartender finally spoke, his voice was very soft but the threatening tone that he used shook you to the core.

Sans glanced at the bartender, knowing what he was implying and thankfully shut it down.

“nope, justa’ inconvenience.” Sans replied and you were offended by it, how rude does he have to be.

“Ah, a pest. Would you like her to be escorted out? We have many monsters who would be glad too.” The bartender now had a small smirk on his face and if he wasn’t made of fire you wouldn’t be afraid to slap him, right now you require both hands so you will refrain from doing that.

Employers wouldn’t be too impressed if you only had one hand.

“Excuse me, I’m sitting right here.” You tried to get his attention but he was still staring at Sans, were you actually going to get kicked out? You would look like an idiot in front of all of those monsters if after all that you got kicked to the curb.

Sans was silent as everybody stared at him, anticipating his response. Sans rolled his eyes, feeling the stares of the other monsters behind his back.

“just leave er’ alone, grillbz. she can stay.”

You let out a sigh of relief, so that bartender was the one and only Grillby. He doesn’t seem like the nicest person but you can’t say that about any of the monsters in here. 

Grillby just shrugged and looked unbothered but a bit irritated at your presence.

Despite the harsh words that had left Grillby’s mouth, you were still fixated on that bottle of mustard.

“Um, is that mustard?” You asked.

“yes, idiot.”

“.. Why.”

He didn’t respond, you didn’t want to judge him but.. mustard? Is this what monsters drink? condiments. 

You have mustard at your house, maybe you could bribe him. Unless this was magical mustard, you’ll look in the store next time you go to see if they sell any.

“I’m not too sure how I feel about the mustard drinking but please just come with me, I know you’re not the biggest fan of me at the moment but what if you like, die from alcohol poisoning, assuming the mustard is alcoholic.”

Sans looked at you, judgement showing on his face, once again you had embarrassed yourself. The bar was still quiet so everybody was listening in on the conversation which was even more awkward.

Wait, you’re so stupid. He’s a skeleton, he’s already dead.

“Oh, you’re a skeleton, whoops. Anyway, I really-“ Sans covered your mouth with his hand and sighed in frustration.

“ok, fine. just shut up.” Mission Accomplished! 

“put the mustard on my tab.” Were his last words to Grillby before he got off the barstool and strolled out of the bar, everybody was still staring at you so you scurried after him in a hurry.

The bell jingled as you left, the air was cold but feeling the cold breeze hit your warm cheeks calmed you down. Who knew how awful that would’ve gone? You, you knew. At least it’s over and Sans is…

“Sans?” 

Sans was face down on the pathway. You kneeled and shook him, how do you deal with people in this situation? Was he drunk or just tired? Oh, you should probably help him up.

You grabbed his hand and pulled him up, he pulled his hand away and you lead him to your car.

“what the fuck, you drive this shit?” He was looking at your car.  
“Yes, It’s actually a really good car, not all of us can afford bright red sports cars.” You walked over to the driver's side, opening the door and sliding inside.  
Sans glanced over the car and huffed irritably, sliding into the passenger side. He looked angry but also upset, you could see that the anger had almost made the sadness in his eyes seem unnoticeable. But, you were empathetic, you could see the miserable look in his eyes and you wanted to be there for him.

“your car smells like poor people.” You scoffed and resisted the temptation to hit him over the back of the skull, your car smelled perfectly normal! Just as you were beginning to feel sympathetic for him…

“hurry up and start the car.” Sans complained but you shook your head, taking your hands off the steering wheel and turning toward him, you could see the sweat beading on his skull.

“Sans, I don’t want to have this hatred between us, I like you and want to be your friend. Your brother and I have become friends so why can’t we? I apologize if I ever did anything to offend or upset you…” You trailed off, now looking at the street ahead of you before continuing,

“I just don’t want you to hate me.”

The car was silent, your cheeks heated up and you felt awkward, what if he just got out of the car? Would you be able to stop him, maybe you just ruined all chance to form any kind of bond with him.

“i don’t hate-“ Sans gagged and all of a sudden a bright red liquid came out of his mouth and puddled on the floor of the passenger side. Once again, you were terrified and you screamed.

“IS THAT VOMIT?” You covered your nose and glanced between him and the red substance, horrified. You rolled down the driver's side window and stuck your head out of it, it smelled exactly like human vomit.

“yup.” Sans replied casually, he had monster puke on his shoes and you gagged. 

“Is that all you have to say?” 

“yup.”

You started driving, you needed to get home as quickly as possible. Your poor car, it was going to stink of vomit and you couldn’t afford for it to be cleaned right now, you could do it yourself but do you even know how to get vomit stains out of a car? no.

It was risky but, you were using one hand to drive, you couldn’t stand the stench of Sans’ puke, he had actually started laughing at your misfortune and was mocking you as you covered your nose so that the smell wouldn’t make you gag.

“I was trying to have a serious conversation with you.” You said, glancing at him for a second before turning back to the road, the roads were deserted with near to no cars out. 

“not my fault, it was the mustard.” He looked out of the side window, resting his head back on the chair and closing his eyes.

You stayed quiet and he sighed.

“fine, no more hate. you’re jus’ so irritatin’.” He was getting frustrated again, the tone of his voice told you that. 

“How about we have some sort of safe word then?” You said casually but Sans took it in the wrong way, maybe you should’ve worded it better than that.

He jolted out of his seat, only the seatbelt holding him back from flying out of the car. His eye sockets widened.

“i knew you were jus’ tryna’ get in my pants! let me out, perv!” He yelled at you, you shushed him and used the hand that’s covering your nose to shush him and he continued to yell. 

You then got a whiff of the vomit, You wondered what the car looked like from the outside. After realizing that Sans wouldn’t calm down you pulled over. You grabbed his hand to calm him down but that just made him angrier.

“Not like that, A safe word that we use if we’re angry or upset with the other person. It’s for the other person to know that they’ve angered or upset them and can reflect on what they did wrong.” He stared at you blankly, at least he’d calmed down now. 

“ok.”

Okay? So he was agreeing to it, wow you didn’t expect this but tonight has been very unexpected so that was a given.

“Alright! It could also be if you don’t want to talk to the other person.” You thought of the safe word idea on the spot, It was obvious that Sans wasn’t the serious conversation type of skeleton. By having a word that they can use will prevent any future arguments or negative feelings toward one another. 

A lot of arguments end in both parties regretting what they had said, this is just way to escape that.

“So, what should the word be?” You asked, Sans shrugged and you realized that he wasn’t going to put any thought into it, he didn’t even care, but you did.

“What about, boat?” You suggested, Sans shook his head.

“that’s stupid.”

“Well it’s supposed to be random!” 

You continued to come up with completely random words but it was all a waste of your effort.

“Giraffe.”

“no.”

“Shoe lace.”

“nope.”

“Apple.”

“absolutely not.”

“Sans!”

“that’s my name.”

“Ugh!’ You exhaled sharply, he’s not co-operating but won’t come up with a word on his own, maybe this was a stupid idea. No normal friends have a safe word, you just wanted to know when he was upset with you.

“Okay, how about something like Peppermint?” Sans hummed in thought, with a finger to his chin he looked out of the car window before once again shrugging his shoulders.

“ok.”

“Perfect! Now that we have that sorted, let’s get to know each other! Hm, what’s your favourite colour?”

“peppermint.”

“Oh.”

You were a bit disappointed but blew it off, he was probably drunk on that mustard and wasn’t in the mood to talk. You started up your car and drove home, it was silent the entire way.

-

When the car parked the two of you didn’t move, you rested your hands on your lap but before long you heard sniffling in the seat beside you. You were sitting in a car smelling of vomit with a crying skeleton beside you.

Sans continued to sniffle which soon turned into sobs, for once you were speechless. What if he lashes out if you try to comfort him?

You sigh, turning toward him. Red liquid spilled from his eye sockets, why does he cry and puke the same coloured liquid? This was the most bizarre thing that you’d ever seen. You weren’t trying to be rude, you’d just never seen anybody cry like this.

“i’m a failure to my bro.” Sans mumbled, he was looking down at his lap and your heart ached for him. You wanted to so badly comfort him and reassure him that he is anything but a failure but you didn’t want to force comfort on him.

“he’s sick of me, hates pickin’ me up every night.” This was because you picked him up, he thought that Edge just wanted you to pick him up because he didn’t want to.

“Sans, no that’s not what happened.” Did he really believe all of this about his brother?

“what do you know?” And he was right, you hardly knew anything about the relationship between the brothers. But, what you did know was that deep down Edge has so much love for this short skeleton in front of you, if only Edge told him that.

“Hey, why don’t we go inside?” You softened your voice and exited the car, he followed after you and when the car was locked you trekked upwards toward your apartment. You were holding his arm to support him up the stairs, it took a while with the constant stumbling and sobbing of Sans but eventually, you got there.

-

You unlocked your apartment and cringed in embarrassment at the state of the place but Sans seemed too distracted with his thoughts. 

Sans took off his shoes and you felt sick to your stomach, you lead him to your bathroom where he placed the shoes into the bathtub and closed the door. 

You then took him to your bedroom and before he freaked out again you reassured him ONCE AGAIN that you weren’t interested.

“This is going to sound insane but hear me out.” Sans quieted down, red tears stained his cheekbones but his silence showed that he was listening to you.

“You’re in a bad state right now, I’m not going to force you but if you want to express how you feel-“

“no.” As expected.

“Not to me, to my house pet! He can’t reply to you, all he can do is listen. It’s better to express how you feel instead of keeping it inside.” You sound so incredibly corny but you’re tired, you just want to eat your pasta and make sure that Sans is okay.

“m’kay.” Oh.

Sans walked into your bedroom and slammed your door, your eyes widened at the echo of the slam but you decided to just look at this in a positive light, Sans hadn’t fought you.

-

While Sans had shut himself in your bedroom you decided to heat up some of your pasta and just relax. Yes, you could always listen in but you weren’t the type of person to do that. 

Plus, you hardly know him. It seemed wrong to be nosy. If Sans wanted to talk to her, he would.

Just as you’d finished a movie Sans walked out of the room, he looked a lot calmer and his cheekbones were now clear of tears.

“How did it go?” You asked, looking over at him from where you were sitting on the couch.

He didn’t respond, just murmured something that you weren’t able to hear and grabbed his own serving of pasta, he heated up a bowl for himself and plopped down on one of your chairs.

“Did you want to watch something?” He was still not responding so you clicked on a horror movie that seemed interesting, it caught his attention and you sat back twirling the pasta on your fork.

The first half was really good, the both of you had finished your pasta and Sans’ bowl was completely empty which was a good sign, he must’ve liked it enough to finish it. You were on the edge of your seat, yelling at the jump scares when they appeared.

You yawned, your eyes beginning to close as you now lay down on your side. It’d been a busy night and you honestly just wanted to rest, you were exhausted. You soon drifted to sleep, you had no idea what time it was but you didn’t really have a set time to wake up tomorrow morning.

-

About an hour into your sleep there was a knock at the door that startled you, you stretched your arms and got off the couch. Loud snores could be heard from one side of the room, Sans was fast asleep on the chair, he was laying with his head over one of the armrests and both legs hanging off the other. He looked peaceful.

The knocking continued and you rushed to the door, unlocking it to see Edge. He looked down at you and you gave him a small wave before inviting him inside, he looked around your apartment but didn’t show any sign of judgement.

As soon as he saw Sans he rolled his eyes and strolled over to his brother and lifted him over his shoulder.

“I SINCERELY APOLOGISE FOR THIS HUMAN, MY OLDER BROTHER IS QUITE THE MESS.” Older brother? You thought that Edge was older, but that was just by looking at the two of them.

“Anytime, wasn’t a problem at all.” You decided to try and forget about most of the night, it was chaotic and you hope to never re-live a night like that again. 

“THANK YOU.” Then he left, you locked your door and realized that tomorrow you have to clean out your car to get rid of the vomit stain and stench. 

Sounds great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was contemplating whether or not to add a Sans POV of him actually talking to the fish but may make that just a small chapter. Anyway, this was chaotic. The "safeword" is there so that I can write angst later, The reader telling Sans to speak to her fish was for comedic purposes but I also found it super sweet so I just wrote it. It's explained in this chapter that Y/n doesn't want to pry or be nosey, she's trying to be his friend and I suppose this is a way to gain his trust. Okay, sorry. I hope you enjoyed this, The next chapter will be a lot more tamer, I just really wanted to have a chapter for Sans.


	8. “Ding, Ding, Ding! One point for Mr. My Chemical Romance!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small filler chapter to advance the relationship between Y/N and Sans so that we can finally get into some fluff. Y/N and Sans wake up the next morning, finding themselves cleaning out the puke from the night before.

The next morning you were startled awake with the ringing of your alarm clock. You immediately sat up in a panic, the sound was coming from your bedroom. You had just noticed that you were on the couch, your head was pounding and your limbs hurt.

The television was still on, a news program was showing and you didn’t even remember the last time you watched the news, it was nothing interesting, the weather, sports updates, yadda yadda.

You got off the couch, sprinting to your bedroom and finally shutting off the alarm, then, silence. You breathed a sigh of relief, greeting your fish with a tired morning wave and feeding him the usual fish food. 

Mental note: Buy more fish food.

Mental note 2: Get a job to afford that fish food.

Unfortunately, today was the day you had to clean the contents of Sans’ puke out of your car. You weren’t able to scout the area or the internet for any job openings until later today, the days were counting down and you knew that if you didn’t have the money ready for your landlord you’d be thrown out.

You remembered that your landlord had said fifteen thousand dollars by the end of next month. Okay so if the date today is the 29th of July that means, you have one month to figure everything out.

Which is impossible, even if you get paid weekly, it won’t matter. There is no way that you’re going to make that deadline and you know for a fact that he won’t extend it any further.

Think, Y/N. You could get a job, as well as multiple babysitting jobs. Will that do it? It’s unlikely but you can try. That is if you even get hired.

As much as you’d like to brush it off like you always do, you were worried. Yes, you had a monster friend now but if he finds out your situation and drops you, then you’ll be back to being all alone again. 

You can hear your parents’ voices in your head nagging you, “Jobs are simple to get, you just lack every skill in the book.”, “If you’d just graduated from school and gone to a good university maybe you’d be in a better place.” 

You only have yourself right now.

As you were lost in your inner thoughts there was a knock at your door.

-

SANS’ POV

Sans woke up in his bedroom, usually, alcohol does the trick of making you forget. Today, he remembered a lot more than he’d like to.

He could recall the events of the night and who he was with, Y/n. 

He remembered walking into Grillbys, downing a few bottles of Mustard, a situation that ended with a female telling every monster off and the nagging of said female all night long. 

Also, peppermint. 

But he had no idea why he remembered that word in particular.

“SANS.” His brother said, he must’ve taken him home last night. 

He turned toward his bedroom door where his brother was standing, arms crossed with a stern look on his skull.

“hey bro.” 

“DON’T ‘HEY BRO’ ME, YOU IDIOT!” Papyrus yelled, he walked up to Sans, grabbing him by the hood of his jacket and carrying him to their living room.

“what’re you doin’?” He asked, confused, and still dazed from just waking up. All he wanted to do was crawl back under his covers and sleep for the entire day.

Papyrus dropped him down and Sans felt the plush couch under him. Sans rubbed his coccyx to try to humour his brother but Papyrus just continued to glare at him and cross his arms.

“what?” Finally, Papyrus’ face softened slightly and he let out a frustrated sigh. 

“YOU’RE AN IDIOT, SANS,” Papyrus said, he still looked irritated but that was just how his face looked, and he was always in a bad mood.  
`  
“YOU WERE OUT AT GRILLBYS FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG, IF I HADN’T GOTTEN THE HUMAN TO PICK YOU UP YOU WOULD’VE BEEN THERE ALL NIGHT!” oh, so that’s why he was angry. 

Also, what? The human had picked him up from the bar? Why was that part of his memory fuzzy?

“i didn’t need her to pick me up.” He replied, Edge liked this human, Sans didn’t understand why she seemed so special to him.

She’d been around for a few days, his brother had never befriended a human before, this was such a rare occurrence that Sans had felt as if his brother had changed. He knew that Papyrus was open to going to any human markets or towns despite the multiple glares he got just from walking down one street.

She hadn’t appealed to Sans, she just seemed like a normal, annoying human girl who wasn’t afraid of monsters, boring.

“I WAS WORKING, I HAVE A JOB TO DO. I CAN’T JUST PICK YOU UP EVERY TIME YOU DECIDE TO DROP IN AT THAT GREASE TRAP AND HAVE A COUPLE OF DRINKS.” Sans had never heard Papyrus like this, he seemed genuinely distressed and even though he wasn’t showing it, Sans had become observant of how his brother was feeling without the use of facial expressions that may present him as ‘weak.’

“THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS APOLOGISE.” Papyrus sat on the cushioned seat beside him.

“what?”

“APOLOGISE TO THE HUMAN, SHE GOT YOU OUT OF THAT DISGUSTING PLACE, DROVE YOU HOME SAFELY AND EVEN FED YOU.” He sighed, he’d finally have to give in and apologise. I mean, she did deserve it, it’s just the plain awkwardness of apologising to somebody that you wronged.

“wait, what if-“ Papyrus cut him off.

“SHE DID NOT POISON THE FOOD.”

“ok.”

“I’M- WAIT, WHAT.”

Sans shrugged, standing up from the couch cushion and shoving his hands in his pockets.  
“i’ll go apologise.” And then he walked out.

He missed the confused expression that his brother gave him when he walked out the door.

It was still early in the morning, he’d never gotten up this early before and he was slightly irritated at his brother for waking him up.  
—

“Sans?” The skeleton in front of you stood there awkwardly, rubbing the back of his skull.

He had a plastic bag in his other hand, you noticed that he was looking everywhere but at you, avoiding eye contact.

“yeah, it’s me. can i come in for a bit?” He asked, you were confused but stepped aside to let him in.

You hadn’t expected any guests so your apartment was a bit of a mess but Sans didn’t seem to mind.

“Sorry, I didn’t know anybody was going to come over today so I didn’t clean up.” Your face flushed and you tried to subtly tidy up your place while his back was turned.

“looks fine to me.” Sans made his way over to your living room where he took a seat on your lounge chair.

You then had a flashback to the night before, Sans sleeping soundly on the chair.

You didn’t call him out on how rude it was to sit down without being invited to, but you brushed it off.

You sat down on the couch where you’d slept the previous night, the atmosphere was uncomfortable, you noticed that he was deep in thought.

“Why are you here Sans? It’s a bit inconvenient right now.” You said, you still had the vomit in your car that you had to clean up before you forget about it.

Sans stayed silent, he was staring at the small glass table in front of him. 

“Sans?”

No response.

Was he okay? Should you snap him out of it or will he just get mad? You didn’t want to risk it but sitting here awkwardly wasn’t going to get the two of you anywhere. 

“Listen, I really-“ you were silenced by Sans, he’d stood up from the chair and held his hand to your mouth to stop you from speaking.

You stared up at him, what was happening? 

“shut up, i came to say m’ sorry.” He removed his hand, sitting back down. 

“paps told me whatcha’ did last night for me, you ain’t as bad as I thought ya were.” He said, you didn’t know how to reply to that. 

Tears pricked the corners of your eyes and Sans once again shot out of his seat.

“woah, don’t start cryin’. i’m not in the mood to deal with a cryin’ human.” He didn’t know how to react which was expected.

“Sorry, I just... the character growth.” You replied, he looked confused and you wiped away your tears.

“huh?”

“Nothing, Nothing. Thank you for apologising Sans, I forgive you.” 

He looked relieved, then he looked down at the bag he was holding and held it out to you.

“oh, i gotcha’ this as an apology. but don’t start thinkin’ we’re gonna be besties.”

You thanked him, taking the plastic bag out of his hands and opening it.

Inside was a jar of pasta sauce, not just any pasta sauce.

“Oh my god, you did not!” You moved to the kitchen to place the pasta sauce in the cupboard before skipping back over to Sans.

You extended your arms out for a hug but he backed away, he looked terrified.

“no, stay back.” You frowned but shrugged it off, he didn’t look like the type who’d enjoy affection. 

Finally, you might be getting somewhere with Sans. After what felt like so long, you could possibly be in for a second friend. 

“Anyway, I have a car full of vomit that I have to clean so.” The cleaning supplies had already been placed by your door beforehand, you pointed between him and the door until he got the hint.

“i’m assumin’ it's mine?” He asked.

“Ding, Ding, Ding! One point for Mr. My Chemical Romance!” You announced like a game show host.

“what?” 

Wow, he needed to keep up, how was this going to work if he was confused every time you said something! 

“Psh, we’ll talk about it later. As another thank you present, you could help me out? It is your puke, after all, you owe me.” He did not seem happy with your suggestion.

“fine.” He sighed, you gave him a wide smile before turning toward your front door, you weren’t sure what you needed so before you left you grabbed a small sponge and a bucket filled with warm water.

Then, the two of you headed out the door to begin. 

—

As soon as you opened the passenger side door or your car the stench of the vomit from the previous night hit you.

You gagged and pinched your nose, already dreading what was about to come.

“Do we just scoop it out?”

“i don’t fuckin’ know, i don’t clean puke outta cars in my free time.”

“Hm.” You didn’t really know how to deal with this, you’d never had to clean somebody’s puke out of your car before.

Oh well, there’s always time for first experiences.

“Can you google it or something?”

“ugh.” Sans pulled out his phone, tapping on the screen, and pulling up a list of solutions.

“it says, ya need an absorbent towel, a plastic utensil, a garbage bag, gloves, and eyewear. that’s ta’ clean the surface vomit or whateva’.” He said, scanning through the list.

The sponge and the water that you had brought were useless without everything else listed, you didn’t have many supplies in your home. This wasn’t a common occurrence, you hardly got in your car to drive it and you’d never cleaned puke out of it before. 

“Um, okay. I have plastic utensils.” 

Sans frowned at you, releasing a sound of annoyance.

“how the fuck are we supposed to clean this fuckin’ car with plastic utensils.”

You shrugged your shoulders, how were you supposed to know? He was the one googling it.

“But I don’t have many left, I can only spare a few.”

“do ya just use plastic utensils to eat?”

“Obviously.” 

He was already irritated with you, you could tell, this whole car cleaning experience might’ve been a mistake. If Sans hadn’t have thrown up all over your car the two of you wouldn’t be in this situation right now.

“do ya have money on ya?” 

As tempting as it was to reply with “I don’t have any money, full stop.” you decided to just shake your head no.

“why not?”

“I’m not paying for the stuff to clean YOUR nasty puke out of my car, you wanted to help, so help.”

“you’re useless.” And then he disappeared, yep, disappeared.

Vanished from thin air right before your eyes, you weren’t going to question it.

Was he coming back? Just as you were about to call his brother he reappeared with two plastic bags in hand.

“Where-“ He shushed you, out of breath he dropped the bags on the floor.

“shuddup, all the shit is here.”

One of the bags had all of the equipment that he had read out from the list before, the other bag had a whole other ton of stuff.

“What’s in that bag?” You asked, pointing at the bag with the items that he hadn’t listed.

“it’s the shit you need to clean the remainin’ vomit.”

“Is this stuff going to work on your weird monster puke?”

“yeah, there’s hardly any difference from yer’ disgustin’ human puke.”

You doubted that, the bright red puke colour had dulled since the last time you had seen it but that still hadn’t made it look a normal colour.

You grabbed one of the masks that Sans had bought, covering your mouth with it, you also pulled the bright yellow gloves onto your hands, giving him a thumbs up.

“Okay, I’m going in. If I don’t make it out alive, tell my fish that I love him.” You put a hand to your head dramatically, closing your eyes for the full effect.

“you’re gonna be fine, idiot.”

“Don’t be mean! It could be poisonous for all I know.” 

You began cleaning the car, scraping out the remaining puke into a garbage bag, the whole experience made you sick to your stomach while Sans sat back and laughed at you.

When you finished with scraping the vomit off the seat and carpet, you took a small break to mentally prepare yourself for getting the stain out.

You weren’t sure how to get the horrid smell out of your car but you made some progress with cleaning it.

“y/n?” You turned toward Sans, slipping off your gloves and placing them in the garbage bag, you were going to replace them with new ones before you started cleaning again.

“What’s up?”

“shouldn’t you be workin’ today or somethin’?”

Okay, somebody has asked about your employment. Stay calm, don’t freak out. Just act casual, as chill as a krill.

“I was up late last night, so I called in sick.” The lie rolled off your tongue, you hated lying to other people but you weren’t exactly going to sit him down and share your life story with him.

“oh, where did ya say you worked again?”

Where did you work? What did you tell Edge that you worked as again?

You hated these questions, you’re not going to say that you’re unemployed, that’s embarrassing.

You don’t want to be unemployed, you’re just struggling to find work.

Why has it been so difficult? Yeah, you whacked a customer, so what? You’re a nice person, if employers just got to know you they’d see that you’re great. 

Maybe you’re not so great, do they hate you? Does everybody know about the incident? 

“y/n?”

“Oh, sorry, I’m uh, I’m a waitress at some cafe?” It came out as more of a question, come on Y/N you’ve rehearsed this before to avoid making stupid mistakes.

“ya don’t sound too sure about that.”

You stayed silent, shrugging your shoulders, you wanted to tell him to go home so that you could crawl back into your apartment, shrivel up and die.

He can’t find out, what if he assumes that you’re using Edge for money? You would never do that to somebody, especially not your friend. 

“i’m startin’ to think you’re a liar.”

“Sans-“

“i’ve been doin’ some research on you. you’re y/n l/n, unemployed, fired from your last job for violence against a customer.”

You froze, how did he know this about you? He didn’t even take the time of day to get to know you and now he’s shaming you for the information that doesn’t belong to him.

“How-“

This guy just loved cutting you off, because he did it again.

“it doesn’t matter how I know, i’m not stupid. why do ya even bother fakin’ that you’re a waitress? ya ain’t nice enough to be a waitress.”

You slumped your shoulders, your gaze moving to the ground below you. Your heard hurt, you wanted so badly to erase your decision to try and make amends.

Congratulations, y/n. You made a stupid decision to forgive somebody like him, he doesn’t want to be your friend, he wants to continue to dish out information to make you feel awful about yourself until you break.

But, you won’t. You’re happy with who you are, despite the unemployment, the shitty apartment, the lack of friends and family, you could go on but that’ll just make you feel worse!

“Please don’t tell your brother.”

Sans’ smirk fell off his face, he now looked at you with utter confusion.

“what?”

“I’m unemployed, going to be kicked out of my apartment and have no friends or family by my side. Edge is my friend though, he makes me happy so please don’t ruin it.”

You took a deep breath before continuing, you wanted to cry but not in front of him, you wouldn’t let him see you in a state like that.

“I don’t want him to be upset with me because I lied.”

He was quiet, finally. Why were you being like this? Stop being emotional, you can get emotional later but not right now.

You were standing in the car park of your apartment building, a frowning skeleton in front of you, and a car smelling of puke behind you while on the verge of tears.

He sighed, taking a few steps forward so that both of you were the closest you’d even been to one another.

He lifted your chin with his phalange, he was nervous, you could sense it. Why was he stepping out of his comfort zone for you? How would kindness toward you benefit him in any way?

He always seemed to look for the solution that benefited himself, he was selfish. 

This time, it seemed different, you got the feeling that if it was the selfish side of him acting right now, he’d have teleported away.

“if it makes ya feel any better, i’m not exactly employed either. your employment status doesn’t fuckin’ mean anythin,’ if you’re a good person it’s fine.” He said, he was looking at you with genuine seriousness, you blushed at the contact and his choice of wording. 

You’d been without any sort of physical contact from another person for a long time, it was nice, it wasn’t that big of a deal, he’d just surprised you, especially with his words.

They’d warmed your heart, he thought you were a good person, that’s what he meant right? You suddenly felt yourself wanting to go back to a minute ago so that you could hear those words again. 

“Your brothers going to think I’m a loser.” Sans removed his phalange, laughing at your pouted expression and shaking his head. You’d calmed down, you weren’t upset with him anymore, he had thankfully redeemed himself.

“when he sees that anime poster over yer’ bed he is, why does she have such big-“ 

“Shut up!” You yelled, fishing for the sponge inside of the now cold water and throwing it at him.

“hey!”

You relaxed, he’d made you feel a lot better, maybe that confession had fixed things between both of you.

“also, y/n. i think violence is cool.”

Not the compliment you wanted, but a compliment is a compliment.

The rest of the cleaning went smoothly, Sans even helped you scrub the remaining vomit out of your car which was a big help.

Alone, you would’ve been here all night. You had to take multiple breaks due to the stench.

The atmosphere was calmer, the thick tension was no longer present.

It felt good to get it off your chest, you even explained to Sans the entire story of how you got fired, and both of you laughed about it.

You’d always regret it, it was the reason that you lost your job, the reason you’re going to lose your home but they can’t seriously have expected you to sit by and not do anything.

Perhaps, you just handled the whole situation the wrong way.

Eventually, the car was cleaned. The vomit smell was now gone thanks to some baking soda and vinegar and your seat and carpet looked good as new.

“Thank you for helping me out today, and for cheering me up.”

“psh.” Sans quickly shifted to an unbothered expression. 

“it’s fine.” 

You gave him a warm smile but all you got in return was an expression of disgust.

“you smell fuckin’ gross.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is just a full chapter of fluff so like yeah. Something about this chapter seems off, I apologise for that, I just needed to somehow advance the relationship between the two and get on with the story.
> 
> If you want to follow my tumblr it's just: animegirlvic


	9. Sans Crab, Sans Crab.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy painting!

“Okay, let's begin!” You said excitedly as you gripped onto your paintbrush tightly.

Currently, three of you were standing in the home of Sans and Edge.

This was a competition, more specifically, a painting competition.

Your first opponent was named Tall Edgy Skeleton, who was smirking at his empty canvas, he must’ve had an idea for what he was planning on painting.

The second opponent was the same Short Edgy Skeleton that you had recently befriended after some drunken confessions and apologies, he looked bored out of his mind as he tapped angrily on the screen of his phone.

And last, of all, your fish was swimming around happily in his glass bowl, Sans had nudged you to bring him when Edge had picked you up from your apartment to bring you all to your current location.

You were the one to suggest the idea of painting with each other, you had always found comfort in art, especially painting.

Something about it was so relaxing yet stressful and difficult at the same time. You can’t just erase paint so what you paint on the canvas stays on the canvas.

Edge suggested the three of you make it a competition, you reluctantly agreed, knowing that if it was a competition he’d be much more excited.

You’d brought all of the equipment, already having spare canvases that you were more than willing to use for this, Edge had wanted to be included in the preparation so he ordered a lot of paint.

You all had a wooden palette on a stool beside you and several bottles of paint on the floor. Edge hadn’t thought about the amount of paint you needed, he’d just bought what he thought was enough and left it at that.

It had arrived quickly, yesterday evening. That day you had asked Edge if he wanted to do something fun which he agreed too.

“SANS STOP TAPPING ON THAT DAMN PHONE! IT’S MY TIME TO SHINE AND YOU MUST WITNESS IT FOR YOURSELF.” Edge yelled, he looked very confident and you were feeling a bit intimidated.

You’d always felt like your art was average, some days it seemed to stand out and you were a well-known artist with a huge house and a chef in the kitchen making you a peach cobbler with ice cream on the side, other days your art was terrible and you constantly criticized yourself.

You were all over the place. “yeah, yeah, hold up.” Sans replied, he continued to tap on his phone but the tapping noise seemed to get louder which infuriated Edge.

He was looking at his brother as if he was about to snatch the phone out of his hand and throw it out of the window.

Finally, Sans clicked off his phone and slipped it into the pocket of his black shorts.

“so, what are we doin’?” He asked.

“SANS, I’VE ALREADY EXPLAINED IT. YOU, Y/N AND I WILL BE PARTICIPATING IN A PAINTING COMPETITION. ONE OF US WILL CALL A THEME FOR THE ROUND, THERE WILL BE THREE ROUNDS. WHEN A THEME IS CALLED EVERYBODY PARTICIPATING MUST BEGIN TO CREATE A PAINTING ON THE CANVAS IN FRONT OF YOU THAT IS RELATED TO SAID THEME. THREE CANVASES FOR THREE ROUNDS.” Edge explained, the rules were simple, you’d never painted anything for a specific theme before which excited you.

“sounds difficult.”

“It sounds fun!” You said, you were filled with enthusiasm, you could see that Sans didn’t feel the same way.

Things between the two of you had thankfully cooled down after you’d opened up to him about your employment status.

After a few days of not seeing each other, the air seemed a lot calmer and you were both getting along. It was still slightly awkward with the past events but Edge was happy that the two of you were now making an effort to befriend one another.

It was a start to a new friendship.

“WE ALSO HAVE Y/N’S VERY REAL FISH TO JUDGE OUR ARTISTIC SKILLS, I DON’T SEE HOW THIS MAKES ANY SENSE AS A FISH CANNOT SPEAK BUT I KNOW THAT MY PIECES WILL MAKE YOUR TRUSTY HOUSEPETS EYEBALLS EXPLODE WITH LOVE.” Edge put a hand on his chest, looking toward one of the corners of the room, you swear you saw his cape move despite the lack of wind in the room.

Sans caught your eye from across the room, he caught you staring at the cape and you both exchanged small smiles. Edge was really, really cool.

“AS MUCH AS I ADORE THE STARES OF ENVY I AM RECEIVING, I AM SURE THAT MY ART WOULD ENJOY THEM TOO, HURRY UP LET’S BEGIN.” Edge clapped his skeletal hands.

“Okay, who wants to suggest a theme to begin with?” You asked, picking up your palette, looking between the two of them.

Sans didn’t raise a hand which was expected but Edge had his hand high in the air, he looked like a giddy child.

“HUMAN, MY IDEA WILL BLOW THE TWO OF YOU AWAY. I SUGGEST WE PAINT ME!”

“You? Shouldn’t it be a little more creative than that?” You questioned.

“WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?” Edge replied as if you had offended him, he had his hand to his chest.

“It wasn’t supposed to be mean! Just maybe pick something different, we can’t use these pathetic canvases to paint someone like you! We need something bigger and better, ya know...” You didn’t know where you were going with that but seeing Edge smirk and nod his head gave you the idea that you must’ve said something right.

"OKAY, IF YOU INSIST. THAT MUTANT CREATURE IS JUDGING CORRECT?” He pointed toward your fishbowl.

Mutant. You’ll show him mutant if he calls your fish that one more time.

“WELL, MY IDEA IS GENIUS. LET’S PAINT EACH OTHER AS FISH!” This was the stupidest yet most genius idea ever.

“why?” Sans piped up from the corner, his eyebrow was raised and he was scowling at the canvas.

“BECAUSE, IF THAT CREATURE SEES OUR PAINTINGS, IT WILL REALISE THAT I HAD THE GENIUS IDEA TO INCLUDE IT BY SUGGESTING THAT WE PAINTED EACH OTHER AS FISH.”

“why the fuck would that fish care about that?”

“UNLIKE YOU, IT ENJOYS ACTIVITIES SUCH AS ART!”

“jus’ cause it’s related to tha’ art freak doesn’t mean it likes art.” He pointed toward you while still looking at Edge.

“Hey!”

“IT’S BEEN AROUND AN ARTISTIC HUMAN AS WELL AS BEING RELATED TO SAID HUMAN, OF COURSE IT LIKES ART! THAT’S BASIC KNOWLEDGE, SANS.”

“Not to cut in but me and my fish aren’t actually related.” The room went quiet and they both stared at you, you just shrugged in response deciding not to tell them that you had just picked up your fish from the pet store one day when you were fired from your job.

“I like the idea, we can each paint each other as a type of fish, how about, Edge paints me, I paint Sans, and Sans paints Edge?”

“m’kay”

“YES!”

You all held your palettes in your hand, choosing the colours that you were going to use and squirting onto the wood. A fish, for Sans. What if you change it up a little. Edge was already painting and Sans was looking over at his phone as well as trying to open the black paint. You watched him struggle, giggling before going back to your painting. This was going to be interesting.

—-

“what the fuck.”

“UM, Y/N.”

“Hm?” You responded, the two of them were staring at your painting, Sans had the fishbowl in his hands, leaning in now and then to get a closer look at the painting.

Your final idea had ended up being a red crab with a tiny black and gold jacket, black shoes, and one golden claw. It even had an angry expression!

By putting Sans Crab next to Sans, you and Edge would have to try to identify the real Sans (which would be impossible due to the immense detailing in Sans Crab.)

“this is a bit shit.” Sans said, scratching the back of his skull.

“How? The theme was paint Sans as a type of fish, my painting fits the criteria.” You explained, your paintbrush was tucked behind your ear, the brush still wet with red paint.

“I DON’T THINK A CRAB IS A FISH.”

“Yes, it is.”

“no, it’s not.”

“I’m sure it’s a fish.”

“A CRAB IS NOT A FISH, A CRAB IS A CRAB.”

The three of you continued to argue, the argument went on for minutes, you wanted to stand your ground.

Who cares if a crab isn’t a fish!? Not you, that’s who.

You painted a killer crab that looks exactly like the short edgy skeleton sticking a finger into your fishbowl, wait-

“Sans, you’re not supposed to stick your fingers in a fishbowl.” You cut off Edge who was still lecturing you on the history of Crabs.

“ANYWAYS, YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED. BEFORE YOU TRY TO ARGUE, YOUR HOUSE PET LOOKS DISSATISFIED WITH YOUR LACK OF MARINE KNOWLEDGE.” You frowned, these three just don’t understand creativity.

Sans snickered at his brother's comment and nodded his head in agreement.

“your crab is a bit wonky.”

“Shut up.”

The next painting to view was Edge’s, he was the one painting you which was worrying.

You all walked toward the canvas and when you got a look... it was interesting.

On the canvas was a tropical fish that had been painted all different colours, it had a happy expression on its face and a small hair bow on the top of its head.

“Awe, that’s so cute, Edge!” You smiled up at him, causing his skull to flush pink.

The painting was very adorable, you expected a lot worse but you had noticed from hanging around with him that he was a softie.

“i dunno if fish have hair bows.” Sans interjected, he had no reason to, he just chose to.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU’RE LOOKING AT A FISH WITH A HAIR BOW!”

“it ain’t a real fish though.”

“YES, IT IS.”

“i think this calls for another disqualification.”

“SHUT UP, SANS.”

“Well, fish and I have discussed your painting telepathically and have decided that you deserve an A grade!” The painting was adorable and you hoped that he’d let you keep it so that you could hang it up on your wall.

“OF COURSE I DO, I DIDN’T EXPECT ANYTHING LESS.” He had a smug smirk on his face and Sans chuckled, leading the two of you over to his canvas. Let’s just say... you don’t know what you’d expected.

“behold, my masterpiece.” He extended his arm, to point to his painting.

You and Edge stood in front of the canvas, both staring at it with confused looks on your faces.

The fish that Sans had painted was black, one eye was much larger than the other eye and both of the pupils were staring off into different directions.

The fish even had arms and legs, were they supposed arms and legs? You weren’t able to tell.

“Oh, wow. That exists.” You didn’t have much to say, you had expected Sans to slap the canvas and claim that he was finished, not mutate a poor fish.

“SANS, IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE ME?” Edge’s tone sounded threatening.

Sweat beaded on Sans’ skull and he nervously chuckled out a response.

“heh, well it’s you as a... fish, boss.” Boss? Is that a nickname that he calls Edge. You’re not trying to be rude but, that nickname is a bit strange to have for somebody. Maybe it’s a skeleton thing or even a monster thing. Who were you to judge?

“THAT DOESN’T EVEN LOOK LIKE A FISH!”

“well it is, look, see, this little goldfish likes it, dont’cha?” No response, which was expected.

“told ya.”

“YOU IDIOT, HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW WHAT THAT FISH RESPONDED WITH!”

“it’s called fish language, bro.”

“YOU CAN’T SPEAK FISH!”

“Well, guys. I think that because Sans has put.. a lot of effort into his painting, the verdict is that Sans gets a B.” You clapped your hands, Edge was still scowling and Sans rolled his pupils.

“whaddya’ mean only a b?”

"That’s what your score is, A B for effort!”

“effort?”

“CAN WE JUST MOVE-ON, I WON FAIR AND SQUARE, WHICH WAS TO BE EXPECTED.” There he goes once again, you were still sulking about your disqualification.

The next round went slightly the same.

The theme was of Sans’ choice, he took a while to decide.

“um, what about somethin’ stupid?”

“IS THIS JUST AN EXCUSE TO PAINT YOURSELF?” Edge snidely remarked, Sans ignored the comment but you noticed the hint of a smile on his face.

“Okay, sounds easy enough.”

—

"Y/N, THIS IS WORSE THAN YOUR CRAB!”

“Stop insulting my paintings!” The two skeletons stared at your painting, once again confused.

This time, you had painted the scene from before, Edge and Sans staring at your painting with a small speech bubble of Edge saying “YOU’RE DISQUALIFIED!” in capital letters.

The painting also showed you with tears running down your face and your fish swimming in the fishbowl.

You thought that you had captured the entire experience almost perfectly, they were just haters.

“no offence, but this is shit.” Sans said, bringing the fishbowl up to his face and staring at your fish.

“right, fishy?”

“YOU’RE DISQUALIFIED. THIS IS NOT SOMETHING STUPID, ACTUALLY, YOUR PAINTING IS STUPID.” Edge brought a phalange to his chin as if he was deciding whether or not he should disqualify you.

“yeah, the paintin’ is stupid. but the rule was to paint somethin’ stupid, you coulda’ jus’ painted yourself painting.” Sans replied to Edge, Edge nodded his head and now seemed less confused.

“That was the most confusing sentence I’ve ever heard.”

“WELL, THAT CONFIRMS IT. YOU’RE DISQUALIFIED.” Edge stomped his foot and walked away from your painting toward his canvas.

“You’re joking, right?”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT, WHY WOULD I JAPE ABOUT SOMETHING AS IMPORTANT AS THIS?” You sighed, deciding that it was best not to argue with him.

You and Sans walked to Edge’s canvas, he was now smirking.

“BEHOLD!” The two of us looked at his painting, one small angry skeleton was painted next to a small human.

The skeleton wore exactly what the edgy skeleton next to you wore and the human was wearing what you were wearing. The two of them were angry at each other, heat waves were coming off both of them.

“Is that supposed to be me and Sans?” You asked.

“ISN’T THAT OBVIOUS? THE BOTH OF YOU WERE STUPID WHEN YOU WERE ARGUING OVER PETTY NONSENSE.”

“the fish said that ya painted me weird, sorry bro.”

“NO, IT DIDN’T!”

“Yeah, he’s kind of offended that you didn’t paint him but also glad that you didn’t.” You pointed out, Edge stared angrily at the glass bowl in Sans’ arms.

“He said that the highest grade that he can give you is a C.”

“MY PAINTING CAN’T BE ANY WORSE THAN THIS IDIOT’S IS GOING TO BE!”

“Well, let’s see.” The three of us walked over to Sans’ canvas and... oh god.

“What is this supposed to be?” You didn’t expect Sans to be amazing at painting but, this was just a green square with random coloured paint splotches.

What were you supposed to think this was?

“can’t ya see what it is? it’s obvious.”

Maybe you’d missed something, you looked again but every time you stared at it, the more confused you were.

“it’s a fuckin’ puzzle!” Sans exclaimed, knowing what it was confused you even more.

“That’s not how a puzzle looks.”

“WHY DO YOU HATE PUZZLES?”

“cause what the fuck is the point of em’? cool ya finished a puzzle that you’re just gonna take apart in five minutes.”

Wow, he wasn’t kidding. The genuine anger shown on his face was evident.

“Where are the puzzle pieces?” He pointed to the splotches of paint, oh Sans.

You were speechless, you felt bad giving him a bad score but how would you have even been able to tell what that was if he hadn’t told you.

“Well, um. It’s very interesting and the colours are unique, so that’s good!” Sans raised an eyebrow, urging you on.

“SANS, THIS IS AN AWFUL PAINTING OF A PUZZLE.” Edge interjected, Sans didn’t look too offended by Edge’s comment, he just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

“puzzles ain’t easy to paint.”

“And the verdict is, that Sans gets no grade but a pat on the back for trying!” You said.

You and Edge patted Sans on the back, his skull flushed at the attention that he received.

“alright, alright.” He swatted our hands away and pushed you back over to your easel and final canvas.

The final theme eventually rolled around and now it was your turn to choose.

You hadn’t really been thinking of a theme so you thought that it would be difficult but a sudden thought came to your head

“How about we paint our favourite memory?” You suggested, it was something that you could all discuss afterwards, maybe you could possibly learn a bit more about the brothers.

“SOUNDS INTRIGUING!” Edge shouted, Sans gave you a thumbs up.

“Okay, since it’s getting late how about we make another deal?” The two of them seemed interested.

“This round is all or nothing, the winner chooses what take out we get.”

Edge gave you a look of disgust, he’d shared with you over text that fast food wasn’t a favourite of his.

“DID YOU ASSUME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO EAT WITH US?”

“Well, yeah. You’re the ones who disqualified me twice, at least owe me dinner.”

“YOU WERE DISQUALIFIED FOR GOOD REASONING BUT REGARDLESS, YOU MAY STAY. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.”

“ok.”

This painting would not only determine the winner of the competition but also the meal for tonight.

All you wanted to eat right now was pasta, you should consider where to eat right now because you were going to destroy these skeletons.

They haven’t seen your final form, the artist inside of you was urging to come out and this was the time.

You felt like a superhero about to get suited up, how would your theme song go? Probably a lot of beat drops, to show your serious side. Maybe even a loud ‘dun dun.’

Yeah, that would scare them.

Oh right, back to painting. 

The three of you then went quiet and started on your third and final painting.

—

“I DON’T REMEMBER YOUR APARTMENT LOOKING LIKE THAT.”

“Do you always have to comment.”

This painting had been the best out of the three, you had painted a large, white house in the background, fountains and statues littered the garden. In front, you had painted yourself in the foreground holding a fishbowl in your hands with a huge smile on your face.

Absolute. Art.

“ain’t this theme meant to be ‘favourite memory’?” Sans asked, scratching the back of his skull in confusion.

“Yes, but I decided to get creative and draw my favourite memory from the future!”

“HM, DOES THAT COUNT?”

“Of course it counts, I was being creative.”

“i dunno, this seems a bit fishy to me.” He chuckled, holding out the fishbowl to you.

You slumped your shoulders in defeat, you weren’t even able to crack a smile at Sans’ fish pun.

Not again. As long as you don’t get disqualified then it’s okay, you’ll accept a low score.

“AS MUCH AS I HATED THAT PUN, SANS IS CORRECT. YOU’RE DISQUALIFIED!” Edge didn’t even bother to hear you complain this time, he just walked over to his easel.

“Are you serious?”

“ABSOLUTELY!”

“what he says goes.”

“Oh my god, I can’t win with you two!” You all huddled around Edge’s canvas to see his favourite memory.

The picture he’d painted was of himself, he was posing with his hands on his hips and he had a small gold medal attached to the black armor that he wore.

In the background was a small Sans with a cheeky smile on his face, cheering for Edge.

The picture was adorable, Sans seemed happy with the painting, his eyes constantly darting between the paintings of his brother and himself.

“AS YOU CAN SEE, I HAVE PAINTED THE MEMORY OF WHEN I BECAME LEADER OF THE ROYALE GUARD IN THE UNDERGROUND!” Edge had briefly told you about the Royale Guard, you were interested in the topic, what was the Royale Guard for humans? The army?

“this is amazin’, bro.”

“I agree, you look so cool and Sans looks so cute in the background!” You pointed to the small Sans.

“i’m not cute.”

“Your results are in... drumroll please.” The two of them stared at you, confused expressions on their faces.

“Oh, just like slap your thighs with your- Nevermind.”

Idiot.

“An A for Edge!” You all clapped loudly for him, he stood in the centre, occasionally posing for an imaginary photographer.

“And last but not least, Sans!” The three of you walked over to Sans’ easel and stared at the canvas.

This painting had a lot going on, in the middle of the canvas was a large painting of Edge, he had an angry expression on his face. Next to him was a picture of you, which surprised you.

You mirrored Edge’s expression, with a glass of something in your right hand.

“that’s the damn sauce ya like so much.” And on your shoulder was a small red crab that looked oddly familiar.

“Is that Sans Crab?”

“you know it.”

“What memory is this supposed to be?”

“well, i got a lot of memories i like. one is every memory with my bro, another was when ya yelled at me about that sauce, and the crab is cause ya crab was so stupid.” Edge was silent but you gave Sans a warm smile.

He’d actually painted you, You!

The annoying girl who had yelled at him that he had recently become somewhat friendlier with.

You were able to see that it didn’t take a lot to impress Sans, all he needs is the love and care of others.

At first, you couldn’t imagine being friends with him, he was rude, snarky, and everything that you despised in a person. It hadn’t taken long for you to warm up to him, perhaps that was because you’d be deprived of friends for so long that your standards were nonexistent.

“I SUPPOSE THAT THIS IS ADEQUATE.” Edge spoke, he picked up the canvas and left the room.

He came back five minutes later with a nail and a hammer, you watched as he hammered the nail into the wall until it was about halfway.

He hung up the painting and though it was slightly wonky, so was your crab so you didn’t care.

“So I’m assuming that Sans crushed us that round, what food were you thinking?” You sat down on the lounge, it was still pushed against the wall but you were too exhausted to move it back right now. You’d help them with that later.

Edge sat on an armchair in the corner of the room and frowned.

“NOT THAT GREASE TRAP.”

“Grillby’s right, I’ve never eaten there before.”

“grillby’s it is.” And as quick as the speed of light, Sans disappeared into thin air.

Teleportation, huh?

Sans POV:

He teleported away from the house, Y/N’s confession had been driving him mad for the past few days.

Yeah, she was a bit annoying and sucked at painting but employers couldn’t judge her based on that.

She definitely didn’t have a good chance due to the violent tendencies but the guy gave a good reason to be slapped. There must be a way to help her out, she deserved it.

After all that she’d done for his brother, Papyrus looked a lot happier with her around, she was kind, hyper, and extremely talkative. After the world had finished shifting he appeared out in front of his favourite food establishment, Grillby’s.

He hasn’t been here since the incident with Y/N the other night, nothing had changed it was just, he usually stopped in here almost every day either to drown in his sorrows or bother the fiery bartender.

The jingle of the bell sounded as he walked through the door, nobody stopped to stare at him, they were used to him coming in.

A few of the monsters patted him on the back and some even slurred out a greeting.

He approached his usual seat at the bar, taking a seat while the bartender stood close to him, cleaning a glass.

“Sans, you haven’t been here for a while. Anything that I can get you?” Grillby asked.

“three burgs’ and fries would be great, can I get em’ take away?” He knew that his brother hated burgers but he won fair and square.

Grillby nodded, walking back toward the kitchen to prepare the order. He had to refrain from buying any sort of alcohol, teleportation after the consumption of alcohol isn’t a good mix.

“Dont’cha think Grillby needs more help in here?” Sans turned toward the voice, the seat next to him was occupied by a small monster.

He was a regular here, he was good friends with everybody here. That’s when it clicked. He ignored the monster beside him, waiting for the opportunity to talk to Grillby.

Eventually, he was carrying three brown paper bags out of the kitchen that smelled heavenly. He put them on the bar table in front of Sans.

“you look busy, maybe you should consider hirin’ someone else?”

“Are you asking for a job?”

“nah, but i got a friend who’s lookin’.” Grillby sighed, gesturing for Sans to continue.

“that human, from the other night.”

“No.” Sans frowned, he didn’t even consider it.

“please, grillbz. for ya buddy, sans? at least consider it?” The fire elemental was silent, this could’ve been so easy.

If Grillby could just give Y/N a few shifts, maybe she could live a bit more stable.

“Sans.”

“yeah?”

“How about you tell her to come in for an interview on Thursday.” Thursday? That’s in three days, perfect.

“thank ya grillbz, i knew i could count on ya!” He had possibly just gotten Y/N a job with hardly any effort at all, maybe Grillby won’t care too much about her possible violent tendencies, he’ll find out somewhere.

There’s probably a video online, ‘Local Waitress Slaps A Customer.’

“I’m only doing this for you.”

“yeah, yeah, sure. you’ll love er’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I've received fan art! 
> 
> My amazing partner has gone and drawn a scene from this chapter which I love with my whole heart.
> 
> Please follow and support them, their art is amazing.
> 
> Their Instagram:  
> @caligmaera
> 
> Their Tumblr:  
> @caligmaera


	10. The bartender made of fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has a job interview with the firey bartender, Grillby.
> 
> He isn't going to make it easy for her, being a human and all.
> 
> We learn a bit about how Sans came to hate humans, and his feelings toward Y/N.

“Are you absolutely sure that you don’t want me to pay you back?”

“yes, now can i tell ya what I’ve been tryin’ ta for the past ten minutes.” 

“Sorry, sorry, continue.” 

Sans rolled his pupils, the two of you were situated in your apartment, both of you seated on your couch.

It kind of reminded you of when Sans came over to apologize, but this time he wanted to tell you something.

He’d come knocking on your door early in the morning, luckily you had been up for an hour beforehand so you didn’t look like a hot mess.

“don’t freak out but, i may be ya savior.” His arms were behind his head with his feet rested on the coffee table in front of him. 

Your savior? What did he mean by that?

Did he bring you breakfast? You were starving, you could go for some pancakes right now, or maybe some bacon.

“remember grillby?”

“That Bartender who’s on fire, right? He was kind of hot.”

Sans chuckled but you didn’t understand why, did you make a joke? Oh, you just got it.

“maybe ya shouldn’t call him that, he may be your future boss.”

You jumped out of your seat, standing before him wide-eyed.

“What!?” 

He smirked at your reaction, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

“yup, i gotcha’ an interview for a job there.”

“Oh my god, Sans!” You gasped in excitement, ignoring Sans’ expression of horror at the high pitched squeal that you let out.

“I’m so excited! When is it?”

No way, this was unexpected. You had woken up this morning with a feeling of pity, for yourself and for the people who knew you. 

But now, you were happier than you’d ever been in your whole life.

“in ten minutes.”

You stared at him questionably, you laughed nervously, hoping that he had just cracked a joke.

“That was one of your jokes right?”

“nope, hurry up or you’ll be late.”

You dashed out of the room, Sans chuckling behind you.

“What do I wear?”

“uh, just look cute.”

“Got it!”

—

“Why haven’t you complimented me?” 

Sans stared at your outfit, scratching the back of his skull with a judging look on his face.

“it’s just not somethin’ i’d wear.” He coughed awkwardly, you were offended!

How dare he say that, all he wears is the same black and gold jacket every single day!

“Well, I’ll change then.” You huffed, But Sans just grabbed your arm.

“nope, no time.”

And the world shifted around you.

You kept your eyes shut during the whole experience, you guessed that it was Sans teleporting.

It was, strange.

Your body felt light and your head slightly hurt, you didn’t have any time to mentally prepare for teleportation.

Sans didn’t even warn you! 

You were now standing inside of the bar, it was empty except for the firey bartender.

He was cleaning a table before the two of you had appeared, your appearance had made him jump.

“A warning before you pop out of nowhere would be appreciated for next time, Sans.” Grillby’s voice was deep and rough, you really couldn’t tell if he was joking around with the skeleton or outright threatening him.

“heya’ grillbz, you’re lookin’ hot today.” This was followed by a sly wink which made Grillby cringe.

“You’re Y/N, right?” Grillby asked, turning toward you, his glare was icy which was ironic. He was soft-spoken, he had a deep voice which made your stomach fill with anxious butterflies.

“Hello, yes, yes I am!” Stop being nervous, you can do it.

“You were the human here the other night, correct?”

“Ding, Ding, Ding!” 

The atmosphere was awkward, Sans coughed and motioned to Grillby.

“um, shouldn’t we be gettin’ on with it?”

Grillby didn’t move, his face showed only judgement and you were intimidated by him.

Was this what all employers are like? 

“Okay.” Grillby spun around, beginning to walk toward the kitchen, you followed behind him like a sheep.

Sans gave you a thumbs up as you left, sitting down in his usual seat at the bar to wait for you.

He really hoped that the two of you would get along, she’ll warm up to him eventually... or he’ll warm up to her, heh.  
——

Silence.

The only sound that could be heard was the crackling sound of Grillby’s flames, oh, and the tapping of your boot on the floor.

It had been about ten minutes and the bartender was still reading over your resume for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“Is it just that impressive that you have to read over it multiple times? Heh.” You chuckled nervously, Grillby looked up with a dissatisfied expression.

Whoops, when things got awkward your first instinct is to break the silence.

“Actually, I wasn’t even able to get through half of it.” He said.

That was a bit rude, you were just kidding.

Another silence.

You were going to go insane, this wasn't how interviews were supposed to go. Employers are supposed to ask questions, right? 

Or is it one hour of silence until the employer decides if you’re ready to work there or not. 

“Y/N.”

“Yes?” You perked up, he sounded irritated when he spoke to you, he was sat in his chair with a stern look on his face, tapping one of his fingers on the wooden desk.

Were the chair and the desk fire resistant? Maybe he didn’t actually burn anything when he touched it, he is magical after all.

“Why are you interested in working here?” 

“I’m in need of work-“ He shushed you.

“This is a monster bar, every day my bar is filled with monsters of all different kinds, wanting my service and what I provide. Most of your species don’t react well with monsters so what makes you any different?” He sat up straight in his chair, awaiting your response.

“Well, I don’t hate monsters, let’s start there. I’m also friends with two monsters and I’d say we get along pretty well.”

“And who am I to know if you’re using those monsters for your own personal gain?” You felt offended, you would never do that to Sans or Edge, they were your friends.

“Grillby, I know what you must be thinking but-“

“You humans expect to just be accepted by monster kind when still, after years of being stuck underground, suffering we still aren’t accepted by you.”

“I’m not a racist human, I don’t care whether you’re a monster or a human, it makes no difference to me.”

Grillby silenced himself, picking up the resume that you had printed and scanning over it once again.

“You say you’ve served customers before, what happened?” He switched the topic to one that was even worse than the discussion about how horrible your species was.

“I was fired.” No way would you tell him what happened, he hadn’t called up your old employer yet so hopefully, he wouldn’t. 

“I asked what happened, that means I need details.”

“I guess I wasn’t fit to work there.”

“Liar.” He hissed, opening the computer that was beside him and inputting a familiar link.

Fuck.

Once the link was inputted he pressed the enter key harshly, a video popped up and you already knew what was coming.

He had searched you up ahead of time and called Sans to let you know that you could come in only to embarrass and ridicule you. 

Why would he do that? That’s just, malicious! 

You watched it, unmoving. Feeling hurt and ashamed of your previous actions.

He chuckled as if this was funny.

“I also found something else about you, you were involved in an incident a few years ago.” 

The incident a few years ago? 

Oh, haha. 

You took a deep breath, frowning at him. This was ridiculous, he had no right to bring up personal information.

“Excuse me, Grillby. That has nothing to do with this.” 

“A case that has to do with a lost child, and you’re a possible suspect.” Oh how you wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. 

You didn’t know how to respond, how were you supposed to? 

You wanted to lash out, to walk out of there and go home, but you couldn’t.

The desperate need for a job, a home, it needed to be prioritized over your feelings. 

“You slapped a customer, let’s go back to that. What provoked that? Your violent tendencies will be a problem, especially working with monsters.” 

Your head hurt, you felt cornered. You had to face this but all you could do was sit there quietly.

“Your species think they’re superior, slapping one another unprovoked. And a teenager, nonetheless. Did your parents not teach you the decency of manners?”

“Shut up.” 

“Excuse me?”

“Shut up!” You glared at him, sitting up in your chair and hitting your hand on the table.

He looked satisfied, that asshole! It was all just a joke to him.

“That’s not a kind way to speak to your possible future employer, you should be ashamed of yourself Y/N.” He adjusted his glasses, chuckling at himself.

At this point, you didn’t want him to be your future employer.

Think of your future, Y/N. If you get this job, you’ll be unhappy but have money, if you don’t, you’ll still be unhappy but without money.

“I apologize for raising my voice at you but this also isn’t any way to talk to your possible future employee. You may think that I’m just a racist human who’s going to be scared off by you, but I’m not. Yes, I’ve gotten physical with a customer but for good reason, I do not believe that harassment against anybody is okay which is why I did what I did. The night I came in to pick up Sans, I was harassed by almost every monster and still, here I am sitting in front of you pleading for you to consider hiring me and stop pointing out all of my flaws. If you don’t like me, that’s fine but please, I’m practically begging for you to at least treat me with a bit of respect.”

You took a deep breath, slumping into the seat, expecting to be kicked out.

——

Y/N,

An interesting human, Sans almost couldn’t think of a specific word to describe her. 

Just, interesting. 

Her kindness toward his brother had been suspicious at first but the more that he’d gotten to know her the more kind she had been.

Why had he chosen to forgive her? That was evident in the moment.

She wasn’t trying to befriend him with malicious intent, she genuinely wanted to be friends with him.

He had been horrible toward her but she was still kind, it was infuriating but also made him feel warm.

She was the light and he was a moth, he was drawn to her.

Her confidence, her humour, her personality, she even managed to befriend his brother.

He hated humans, he never wanted Papyrus to be around them and he so badly wanted to go back underground but his brother wanted so badly to make a new life here. 

When monsters had come up to the surface everybody was afraid, the small human who had saved them all was the only human he could trust. 

For months humans avoided them, watching their every move, and having the power to report them at every given moment where they would get punished whether they did what was reported or not. 

Eventually, the government had come around, monsters were still reported often but would have the freedom to fight against the claim. 

When he had begun to finally believe that humans may not be awful beings, he found out about human clubs.

In the underground he’d go to Grillby’s every day, it was one of the only things he could do down there as options were so limited.

The clubs were loud, as expected, some were monster friendly while others weren’t. 

Monster friendly was the only choice he really had, humans still occupied the clubs but those who were comfortable with the presence of monsters. 

He’d met many humans there, most of them being females. It was hard to remember their names, somehow he remembered every single monster name but human names seemed foreign to him. 

It probably would’ve been best to continue the tradition of visiting Grillby’s every day.

Humans became a lot more hostile, females would approach him, forcing themselves on him.

He’d have no choice to comply, the threat over his head that he would be reported and be locked away, he’d be away from Papyrus, sitting in a cell having no idea whether his brother was safe or not.

He was left feeling disgusted, used.

The human body was usually so warm compared to his own but, the humans who assaulted him were so cold.

After that, how could he even look at another human? 

Y/N had proven that all humans weren’t terrible people, she was different.

He couldn’t help but feel attracted to her, it wasn’t in a romantic sense, it was more the idea of having somebody care for him attracted him to her. 

He’d always been envious of close-knit friendships between two people, having somebody genuinely love and care for you in a platonic way, somebody who wasn’t your sibling. 

It seemed unrealistic, he’d always been with Papyrus, he’d been looking after him for his entire life. 

Yet, the thought of Y/N with them made his non-existent stomach do a flip. 

He had pitied her when she’d opened up to him, she had been going through so much but had masked it all with a smile.

It was incredible.

How did somebody so sweet be cursed with such bad luck? 

He sighed, hopefully the interview was going well.

Grillby wasn’t like you, he wasn’t kind and he wasn’t easy on humans. 

Maybe, you’d change Grillby’s mind about humans, just like you’d changed his. 

Sans was just hoping that it would soon be over, so the anxious feeling would go away and he could drown out his past with a bottle of magic mustard.

——

Grillby had gone still, his finger had stopped the tapping on the desk.

“I see.” He said, he pushed up his glasses and nodded his head.

Was he going to kick you out? Oh no, did you have time to take it all back? 

“I apologize for acting like that, it wasn’t professional.” 

You relaxed into your seat, giving him a small smile of relief.

You were on the verge of tears before but now you felt good, maybe things would work out.

“Now, what qualifies you to work in a bar with monsters?”

So the two of you talked, Grillby asked you multiple questions and gave you a lot of time to answer. You acted like you didn’t assault a customer, you talked about your qualities and your skillset while he sat there and listened to you.

You talked a lot. The person that was now talking to you was completely different than the person before. 

“I asked you this question before, why are you interested in working here? I want a truthful answer.”

He wanted truthful so you’d give him truthful.

“Well, I’m not in a great place financially. I’ve been unable to pay off my rent for a few months and I’m on the verge of being kicked out. I’ve been looking for a job, like everywhere but nobody will even look in my direction, especially since they know what happened. Oh, I also have a fish to feed at home, his name is Fish and I’m running out of fish food.” 

You were now worried about your fish, if Grillby didn’t hire you who knows what would happen to him. 

“What does your fish have to do with this?” He asked.

Okay, here’s what you have to do Y/N, slip in a subtle threat.

“I just feel like, if you don’t hire me my fish may die and it’ll be all your fault. Do you want to live with the guilt of being a fish killer? I know I wouldn’t.”

Bingo. 

Grillby was silent, did you say something wrong? He asked for the truth so you gave him the truth.

“Also, let’s hypothetically say that I work here now. Is there like a bring your pet to work day?” 

“No.”

“Oh, okay.” 

Grillby stood from his desk, you watched him, this was it.

If he doesn’t hire you after all of this you give up, if this is what every job interview is going to be like you’d rather be on the streets.

“You start on Monday, be there at six o’clock in the morning for training.” You stood up and he held out his hand, with widened eyes you shook his hand and smiled.

“This means the world to me, thank you so much.” You said excitedly, Grillby had to pry his hand out of yours.

The both of you left the room and as soon as you saw Sans you ran up to him, he was standing in the middle of the bar with his phone out.

“heya doll, how’d it go?” You gave him a wide smile.

“I’m not jobless anymore! Thank you for doing this for me Sans, thank you, thank you, thank you!” You were giddy, unable to stop moving due to excitement.

While chatting to him, you missed the thumbs up that Sans had directed toward Grillby.

_____

“i was gettin’ ready to flame him if he didn’t hire ya.” 

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” You said sarcastically, playfully rolling your eyes at the awful joke.

“heh, i’m excited for ya, my favourite human, workin’ at my favourite place.” He said, ruffling your hair with his skeletal hand.

“Hey!” You giggled, pushing him away.

“I’m flattered that I’m your favourite human.” You put a hand to your chest, you weren’t joking about that, the fact that this skeleton had despised you a few days ago to then helping you get a job and you becoming his favourite human. 

“i ain’t got a lotta’ options, i ain’t friends with any other humans.”

“Wow, now I’m offended.”

“if paps knew what ya did today he’d be proud of ya too.” Sans said. 

Paps? 

“Paps?” You questioned aloud, Sans raised an eyebrow at you with confusion before coming to a realization.

“oh, right. my bro, ya know him as edge but his name is papyrus.”

That makes a lot more sense, you didn’t question the name because how could you? He’s a skeleton after all, of course he was going to have a cool name.

Papyrus is a cool name, wait. 

That’s the name of a font, so is Sans.

How did you fail to realise this earlier? You had been using comic sans font your entire life and you couldn’t realise that this skeleton and his brother were named after fonts.

You’re a bit slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September was an incredibly busy month for me I apologize for being unable to update quicker! I'm able to write more, being on holiday now so expect updates more often.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, thank you for all of the kudos and comments, I read them all and cry from happiness every time!! :')
> 
> I'd like to work on a lot more fun chapters that aren't plot-related, if there's anything that you'd like to see just leave a comment. <3


	11. A burger can’t be that hard to make, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training with Grillby, Part 1.

Monday couldn’t come any quicker.

For the rest of the week, you were relaxed, this was the first time you enjoyed being at home during the day.

It was all thanks to Sans, if it wasn’t for him, you wouldn’t be feeling this way right now.

When he took you home you made sure to thank him more than a thousand times, he just chuckled and said “s’no problem, doll.”

Your training with Grillby was on Monday, you weren’t too sure what job you were working for the moment but that would all be cleared up on the day.

Six o’clock wasn’t the greatest time to get to work but you were so happy that you couldn’t even care.

Grillby wasn’t the nicest person that you’d ever met but maybe when he gets to know you, he’ll realise how amazing you are.

Or how poor and sad you are.

You’d still been keeping in contact with the skelebros, they really saved you.

Edge had been nice enough to befriend you despite how angry he had seemed at first.

And, Sans has helped you get this job, your relationship with Sans had started rocky but after opening up to him he seemed to be a lot kinder.

“Fishy, Fishy! Guess who’s not going to be poor anymore?” You sang, you were currently dressed in your matching set of cat pyjamas, dancing toward the glass fishbowl sat on your nightstand.

Your fish was staring blankly at you.

You bent down, giving your fish a goofy smile.

“Isn’t this great? Soon we’ll be living our dream, in a huge mansion with gold toilet paper and a personal chef!” 

As much as you wanted to go on and go about what could be a glamorous future ahead of you, you had to start thinking about what was to come.

Monday was tomorrow, you had to arise early and be at the bar at 6 o’clock. The time was currently 7 pm which was actually really early but getting a good night's rest was important. 

Past Y/N would usually pass out at her easel sometime in the morning, inspiration would hit during the day and you’d rush to your painting corner where you’d scribble down the idea.

“It’s not like I’m doing anything tomorrow.” You’d say, the piles of resumes stacked on your table staring back at you. 

Well, all of that is over now.

You felt a wave of determination hit you, this opportunity would not slip through your fingers.

Your phone chimed from your hand, you swiped your thumb on the screen to open it and a familiar contact photo popped up.

It was Edge, the two of you had exchanged photos to put in each other's contacts so whenever Edge called you, your screen was filled with the photo of him smirking at the camera. 

It was honestly adorable, his mean composure yet he was the sweetest guy that you’d ever met. 

“Hey Edge, what’s up?” You said, holding the phone a distance away from your ear so that if he started yelling your eardrums wouldn’t shatter.

“GREETINGS, HUMAN. THIS WEEKEND SANS AND I ARE CELEBRATING AS IT IS THE SIX YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF MONSTERS MOVING TO THE SURFACE.”

Damn, it’s already been six years. It seemed like only a year ago that monsters had moved to the surface but no, they had been here for a whole six years.

After six long years of being treated like shit by the general public, your heart twinged at the thought and your mood slightly soured. 

What did monsters do to deserve this treatment? You weren’t responsible for the actions and words of other people, but you really wish you were, you wanted to do something to stop it, but that was impossible.

There would always be somebody irritated at the fact that monsters had finally made their way back to the surface. 

“HELLO? Y/N? DID YOU HEAR ME?” The present finally faded back in and you hadn’t realized that you had zoned out.

“Oh, sorry I’m here.” 

“GOOD, ANYWAY. SANS AND I HAVE BOTH AGREED THAT YOU ARE INCLINED TO AN INVITATION.”

“Me?” You asked.

Edge sighed into the phone, the sigh was an overdramatic sigh of annoyance. 

“YES, YOU. THAT IS WHAT I SAID, WE WANT YOU TO ACCOMPANY US TO THE CELEBRATION.” He said.

You were smiling into the phone, you had no idea why you were so happy. 

Maybe it was because Sans and Edge both had thought of you, you’d never been invited to something like this by a friend before.

“I would absolutely love to come, but why bring me?” 

“WELL, IN THE LIMITED TIME THAT WE HAVE KNOWN YOU OUR SURFACE LIFE HAS BEEN MUCH MORE EVENTFUL. SANS HAS NOW ACCEPTED HUMANS AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR KIND NATURE AND I HAVE-“ 

He stopped, coughing awkwardly into the phone. Even from your home, you knew that his skull flushed red. 

Whenever either skeleton is somewhat flustered or embarrassed their skull goes almost completely red, it’s cute.

“I HAVE MADE MY VERY FIRST FRIEND SINCE MEETING YOU.” The forceful tone of his voice made you chuckle, you knew that he wasn’t used to the word ‘friend.’ 

When he had spoken about the underground he hadn’t mentioned that he had any friends there, he had mentioned that he worked for some and others came and went. 

You were smiling like a child getting a Christmas present, you wanted to cry, no crying is too dramatic.

You don’t want to scare him off by crying, but your eyes were already watering.

“HUMAN? YOU HAVE TO STOP SPACING OUT.”

“Oh, right. Edge, I will definitely be there, just text me the details. Thank you for the invitation, tell sans I say the same.” You said, thank goodness he wasn’t able to see your face.

“YOU BETTER BE THERE, NO EXCUSES.” And then he hung up the phone, a few seconds later he had sent you an extended text message, the location, recommendation of clothing, what you should bring with you, etc.

There was no way he had just written that, maybe he had typed it out before he had called you? 

Either way, the invitation had made you happy and nothing will get you down now. 

You just needed to get through the week which would have a full schedule, work, work, work. 

Actually, maybe you should eat something for dinner and then think about work.

You skipped over to your cupboard, the last cup of two-minute noodles sat directly in the center of the second shelf.

Well, looks like shopping is the next thing you’ll need to invest your paychecks on.

——

MONDAY 

Your alarm screamed at you, it was time to wake up. 

You hopped out of bed full of energy, you weren’t even complaining about leaving the warmth of your bed. 

It was time to finally get your life together.

You changed into simple clothing, Grillby hadn’t told you what to wear and you’re assuming that you’ll get a uniform of some kind.

You slipped your shoes on, fed your fish, and grabbed a small purple handbag with your keys and phone.

Yelling goodbye to your fish, you slammed the door and locked it, dashing down the staircase.

Unfortunately, your car had completely broken down. It wasn’t too much of a problem as you could just walk but it was still disappointing nonetheless. 

Driving to work meant that you could spend extra time at home but for now, you’ll have to sacrifice that time to spend it walking.

The streets were already busy and you felt like a whole new person, you walked through the streets and smiled at every person you walked past, no more hanging your head in shame after getting rejected from the fifth job that you had applied for. 

It was your time to finally get out of your apartment and work your butt off!

You showed up to Grillbys at exactly 6 am, you had to speed walk for half of the walk which left you already feeling tired and sweaty. 

You pushed open the door, the small golden bell above the door alerting the bartender who was polishing a glass behind the wooden counter of your presence. He didn’t look up at you, just motioned toward him with his hand.

The bar being this quiet and empty was unusual to you, every time that you had entered the building the loud chatter and yells of monsters and clinking of glasses filled your ears.

Your feet pushed forward and you walked toward Grillby, the butterflies in your stomach seemed to multiply the closer you got to him.

This was really happening.

You were beginning training at your very first job in what seems like forever, you’d actually be occupied throughout the day.

Pushing down the anxious feeling in your stomach, you took a deep breath and gave Grillby a small smile. Your eyes must’ve betrayed you, despite the number of times you splashed water on your face you still looked tired which gave away from the confident look that you were going for.

“Good morning, Grillby.” He turned his back toward you and carefully placed the glass that he was previously polishing on the top of the bar shelf. 

There was no answer from him, just a slightly irritated look when he turned back around. He was quiet for a long while and you wanted to break the silence until he spoke.

“From reading your resume I have gathered no information on what placement would be best for you.” His flames crackled and the butterflies were now multiplying even quicker than before.

He’s right, you spent the entire interview getting irritated with his rudeness and defending yourself. Although, you weren’t really to blame for this.

“I was a waitress, I am prepared to do anything that you need of me but promise me that I won’t need to clean any fish bowls, the fish that I have at home always does this disgusting-.” You spoke confidently at first but then you began to ramble which caused Grillby to shush you before you got into any detail.

“Do you think that this is a joke?” He sneered toward you, you shook your head and pretended to zip your mouth shut before you further irritated him. 

From what you have observed, all he does is stand behind the counter and polish glasses and insult humans, seems easy enough.

“Well, let’s begin.” He said.

PRACTICE 1: Cooking

“Your friendliness with Sans leads me to believe that you are aware of what his favourite food is?” Grillby asked.

“Yes! His favourite food is the burgers from here.” You replied, Sans always talks about Grillbys and the amazing food. You remember trying it after the day of painting at the skelebro’s house and it was in fact one of the tastiest take-out meals that your tastebuds had ever tasted!

“Correct, the servings of burgers and fries are important to the customers coming for a meal, that’s including Sans.” Grillby hands you the menu which only consisted of burgers and fries which wasn’t surprising.

He then explained to you the correct order of everything on the burger and the correct amount of ingredients and sauces. This man was extremely organized, he informed you that most of the ingredients were to be measured to ensure correct sizing and weight, he completely lost you at that.

You had a feeling that he was just making it hard on you because he wasn’t fond of you.

“Some customers may ask for ingredients to be removed from the burger, you must continuously assure that you have done that for allergy or dietary reasons which may create a potential risk of the health of an individual.”

Grillby was on top of everything, he explained everything very clearly and slowly so that you would be able to understand it. He was very passionate about food and even threatened to fire you on the spot if you had forgotten to put something on the burger.

You nodded your head, listening carefully, and trying to cram everything in your brain.

“Are you aware of the health and safety rules?” He asked, you gave him a small thumbs up indicating that you were.

You remembered going through a day-long course about health and safety rules and regulations at your last workplace, you had learned a lot about safety and hygiene that the entire manual for it is imprinted in your brain.

“Okay, now show me how you construct a burger.” 

Oh, he was staring directly at you, watching your every move. 

It was at this moment when you realized that you had no idea how to cook a burger, you had been heating up microwave meals and cooking pasta for your entire life, how in the heck were you supposed to make a flipping burger!

The last time you had a homemade meal was when you were thirteen years old and your parents had made a roast dinner for all of you, four plates layout on the table, one for each of you. Each plate with roasted potatoes, green vegetables, and the roast beef that your parents had spent all day checking upon to make sure it cooked perfectly. 

Your mother loved to cook, every night she would have a different plate of food on the table. It got to the point where we had to purchase a spare bookshelf for all of her recipe books.

“No one is born a great cook, one learns by doing!” She used to say, claiming that she made it up but you and your sibling had seen it in bold print on the back of her favourite recipe book.

After that dinner and the events of the day after there was no such thing as a warm homemade dinner from your parents.   
as  
Coming back to the present, a burger can’t be that hard to make, right?

You turned on the stove where a pan was already placed on the burner. All of the ingredients had already been set up for you, all of the vegetables and the beef patties on the counter. 

The hairnet on your head itched and you so badly wanted to tear it off your head as well as the gloves on your hands, you weren’t the biggest fan of cooking. 

As much fun as it is to cook a meal every once in a while, flipping more than twenty patties a day sounded like an absolute nightmare but you weren’t in any position to complain as of now. 

You would flip one hundred patties to pay off this damn rent.

That was the thought going through your head as a wave of determination hit you in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry about disappearing for a few months. I've been so busy with surgery, finishing school, and getting a job haha. I'll update more frequently again I've just been a bit down but getting into the writing spirit has made me feel a bit better. Also, this chapter is being split into 2 parts and I still want to write a Halloween chapter despite how Halloween was last month!!!


	12. Giving Grillbys A Decorative Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scratch that last title, Making a burger seems to be more of a challenge than balancing plates on your head.
> 
> Life Advice: Cooked patties aren't supposed to be pink.

Pulling the gloves over both of your hands, you shook them out of nervousness, taking a deep breath and turning to face the stove where the frying pan lay.

He just stood there, staring at you and waiting for you to continue.

Opening the packaging for the meat was a struggle, why was it a struggle?

Goddamnit Y/N you can’t even open some patty packaging! How were you supposed to do any simple task?

Finally, you got it open and let the pan heat up, the pan sizzled and while it heated up you scooped two of the raw patties with a spatula and carefully put them in the pan, letting them cook.

They made a loud cracking sizzle sound which reminded you of what Grillby’s flames sounded like when you were near him.

You waited for the patties to sizzle for what seemed like forever before shrugging and choosing to just flip it...

But, the patty was stuck to the pan, no matter how much pressure you put on the spatula the patty was stuck.

“Um, give me a second.” You said, holding the handle of the pan to keep it steady but applying even more pressure to the spatula.

How did you cook a patty wrong?

You would yell and reprehend yourself but right now you were just trying to get this stupid spatula head under this patty.

“Y/N, that patty isn’t cooked-“ Grillby paused as you successfully flipped the patty.

Except, it didn’t go where it was supposed to.

The raw patty that you had flipped, claiming that it had cooked was stuck to the ceiling.

The two of you looked at each other before tilting your heads upwards to see the patty on the ceiling. You both stood in silence, Grillby standing with a scowl on his face.

“Is it going to come down? I haven’t finished cooking it yet.” You said.

"Y/N, you cannot finish cooking that!” Grillby exclaimed, shaking his head and pushing his glasses closer toward his face.

“The patties that we have are quite moist, you are required to put little strength into flipping, which is basic knowledge as you’re cooking the food to serve, not to decorate the kitchen with.”

You frowned, maybe he would let you try again? It was only your first time, plus you weren’t aware that the patty was moist!

“Also, you forgot to add oil. If you want something to fry it’s required that you use oil or butter as it doesn’t cause the patty to stick to the pan.” He explained, he didn’t seem mad just a little disappointed in you.

You slumped your shoulders and sighed, Grillby just left the kitchen wordless and you followed like a sheep behind him.

After the ordeal with the failed hamburgers, Grillby had now dragged you out of the kitchen to try bartending.

“Right, since you’re incapable of flipping a patty, let’s try something different.” He said, rolling his eyes.

You felt offended but decided to stay quiet, you felt a little guilty that he had to change you around.

He had already prepared everything ready for cooking but now there was a patty on the ceiling and another one plastered on the wall.

“Right, this job includes dealing with alcohol, to be specific alcohol infused with all different types of magic.”

This was actually something that you had been interested in, learning about monster alcohol and the magic components of it. Ever since you were a child you’d always loved the idea of magic, now having monsters on the surface, magic was a real thing and not just a powerful force present in fairytales.

“Wait, all different types of magic? So every kind of magic does a different thing?” You asked curiously, the topic was beginning to excite you. Grillby looked down at you and nodded.

“Correct, all different types of magic exists and can be infused into your weak human alcohol. There’s some magic to simply make a drink stronger rather than having other qualities such as healing.” Grillby explained.

Oh, you get it now.

So there are all different types of magic for different kinds of things.

“So, healing magic can cure like wounds and illnesses?”

Grillby paused for a second, he seemed lost in thought before answering your question.

“It depends on the strength of the magic, stronger healing magic will help for a much larger or deeper wound. As for illnesses, severe illnesses may or may not be curable even using stronger magic.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” You replied.

“Anyway, shut up you’re supposed to be in training.” His voice was still calm yet held a threatening tone, you shut your mouth and gave him a thumbs up to continue.

“As I’ve worked at this bar for over one hundred years I’ll usually be here, your lack of experience with magic as well as serving alcohol does not make you fit for this role but, I will continue to train you one day of every week, you will work at the bar where I will be watching you.”

You squealed on the inside, Grillby didn’t miss the small smirk on your face.

"When I say watching you, I mean it. Don’t get any ideas, you will be under strict supervision and if there are any accidents or you decide to pull a mischievous prank that you humans find hilarious, you will be sentenced to death.”

Did he say death? Your eyes widened, you coughed and gave him a forced chuckle when he only stood in silence.

“By death, you mean metaphorically, yes?” You asked, you didn’t doubt that this man could kill you.

“Y/N, I am made of fire.” He glared down at you, his flames crackling as he said this.

Well, the anxiety is once again settling in.

Maybe the afterlife is better than this, would death do the people around you a favour?

Would anybody even notice if you’re gone?

This is not the time to be thinking about that.

Well, perhaps it is.

“Good point.” You replied, shrugging your shoulders, the calmness in your voice made him raise an eyebrow but carry on anyway.

“Right, for now, we’ll keep the lesson short and simple. Do you have any questions that you would like to ask?”

Questions, hm.

“Well, I’m just wondering what kind of magic there is? Also, how do you infuse the magic into alcohol.” You asked, you were eager to learn more about magic and how exactly it worked.

Grillby gave you a smirk, he seemed pleased with the questions you had asked, he knew a lot about the subject and this was his time to show off.

“Magic can vary from good magic to bad magic. The magic here is strictly good, that can vary from Healing Magic to Weightlessness Magic. All magic has different properties, they must be kept separately. The longer that you’re here, the more magic knowledge you will gain. For the moment, Weightlessness Magic and Healing Magic are the two that you will focus on. Now for infusion,”

Grillby walked over to the row of taps along the sidewall of the bar, each tap was labelled with different symbols, they just looked like squiggly shapes that had no meaning to you but according to Grillby they symbolised each form of magic within the taps.

"These taps hold different magic that can infuse your normal human alcohol into something a lot stronger and more appetizing to monsters."

The symbols above the taps were different colours, one was purple, one was green, one was blue, etc. Grillby didn't go too much into detail before but from what you're gathering from this.

Different magic does different things as Grillby said. One of these taps probably possesses the magic to help you float like a balloon! How cool is that?

Magic amazed you.

"You're a beginner, so I don't expect you to properly process this information, plus, you're a human and you haven't gotten the job yet. Entrusting you with magic is something that will take a long time, depending on if you even get this job."

He was so intimidating, this fire-man could be the person to change your life or make your life even worse. I don't think that he would mind doing the latter.

"Since that, you're not qualified to work with magic training will not be required for this unit, it is simply to introduce you to the bar, if you do somehow get the job then eventually you will be here." He said, scribbling more notes on his clipboard before walking away from you.

You have no hope of getting this job, and if it were up to you, you'd pass yourself.

You thought that you were doing great, I mean at least you're actually trying, he's just been staring blankly at you, occasionally scoffing and trying to cover it by moving his glasses up his face and writing on his clipboard.

Psh, you'll be fine, he'll realize how much of a good asset to his one-man team you'll be.

———

“Y/N, you have shown me no reason to allow you to work.” He picked up a clipboard that laid on the bar, he began scribbling words down.

You frowned, he was right about that but, you could work! You were just more experienced in other areas.

Your landlord flashed into your thoughts, he was going to happily kick you out and finally get rid of you.

There was also the thought that you may disappoint Sans by not getting the job. Would he be angry at you?

“Grillby, please give me another chance!” You pleaded, considering getting on to your knees.

He froze, tapping his foot, and exhaled sharply.

Suddenly he thought of something, he walked toward the kitchen and you desperately hoped that he wouldn’t ask you to flip another patty or worse...

Ask you to eat the patty that was on the ceiling!

He’s not that type of person right... right.

Grillby returned with a stack of plates, the stack was high and was just slightly taller than you when placed on the bar.

“You informed me previously that you had skills and experience in waitressing. So, I request that you balance plates, the bar gets quite busy.” He said.

You didn’t completely understand the logic but agreed to it anyway, balancing plates on your head seemed ridiculous but he is giving you another chance so you suppose that you should agree to his terms.

"Yeah, okay.”

You began by balancing one on your head, complete concentration keeping the plate and your body steady.

Your body was completely in place, the plate staying on your head steadily.

Grillby continued to stack plates and the snickering that came from him with every plate added indicated that this was all a joke.

You kept quiet though, determined to keep a balance to avoid breaking anything that you may be asked to pay for.

He then stacked plates in your hands as well as on your arms, this deemed impossible but you breathed steadily and stood still.

“Now, walk.” He said, chuckling and shooing you away edging you to walk forward.

This was so stupid! What was the point of making you do this?

Surprisingly, you were able to start walking, as well as balancing the plates on your head.

Hey, you’d been balancing all of the stress with possibly losing your home, being unemployed as well as having your parents completely ignore you and label you as a disappointment, so a few plates shouldn’t be too hard.

Eventually, Grillby got bored of watching you walk around with plates on your head and coughed, alerting you.

“So, you’re unable to flip a patty but able to balance five plates on your head?” He asked, you chuckled in embarrassment and shrugged your shoulders.

With care, you took the stack of plates off your head and placed them on the bar where the other had been.

“Listen, Grillby.” You started, a speech already prepped in your head.

“You don’t have to hire me, but I would urge that you strongly consider it! No, I cannot flip a patty nor do I have any magic knowledge or alcohol knowledge, I also have no idea how to turn on a stove or work an oven, but, at the end of the day I can balance plates on my head. Imagine, the entertainment value as well as service value that I could bring, huh? A pretty strong argument if I do say so myself.” You playfully brushed your forehead as if you were wiping a sweat.

Grillby must not have fully processed what you had said because he stood there still, completely silent.

You really felt as if you had just sold yourself but maybe he needed more of a push?

“Okay, hear me out. Perhaps, you could find a better candidate but that candidate would not be me. Just imagine-“

Grillby shushed you, pushing up his glasses and leaning off the bar.

He glanced up at the clock above the bar and exhaled sharply.

“Y/N, you are talkative, show no capable skills in the kitchen, don’t ask for instructions, in the past, you have shown violence to customers, have trouble opening packages and, once again, you can balance plates on your head.”

Wow, you’re a whole package.

But, at the same time, you’re that package that nobody ever claims, forever you’re just left at the post office, forgotten about.

It was time to get nervous, Grillby really could just let you go right now, what would you even do?

Go back home and ignore Sans’ calls because you’d be too ashamed to face him?

You prayed in your mind that wasn’t going to be the case, Sans was one of your new friends.

Before your thoughts could get even worse, Grillby interrupted them.

“Here is what I want you to do.”

He paused, staring down at you. You looked at him anxiously, digging your nails into your palms.

“Go home, freshen yourself up, and come back. Your first shift will begin in two hours, I expect you to be on time and in the appropriate uniform which is hanging in the back room.” He turned away from you and you were shell shocked.

After all of that chaos, you still got the job? That seems impossible, you wanted to cry.

“Thank you! Thank you, so much! I will do just as you say.” You said, excitedly.

You skipped to the back room, snatching the uniform that was prepared for you and skipping back out.

You give Grillby a toothy smile, he responded with a neutral expression, shooing you out of the bar.

“Yeah, yeah, just get out of here.” He said.

You nodded enthusiastically, ready to turn your life around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art by @caligmaera on tumblr and Instagram <3 UwU


	13. You know that movie sharknado?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday-Wednesday, we experience the first three shifts at Grillby's!
> 
> Quick Trigger Warning for this chapter and the rest of the story! There is quite a bit of racism and harassment toward the reader and also toward the monsters in the story, this is due to the underfell universe being very negative, as well as the monsters. Thank you for the person who let me know to add a warning, at the time I didn't realise how effective it can be but now I know so from now on I'll put a trigger warning in the summary, I apologise that I didn't before.

With an excited smile, you admired your brand new uniform in your full-length mirror. 

It wasn’t really a uniform, more so just a simple polo shirt and leggings with an apron wrapped around your waist. 

Still, it was a symbol that you now worked at Grillbys.

Grillby had asked you to come back immediately, so once again you headed out your front door and off to work.

Monsters had slowly begun arriving, because of the early morning it was practically empty, but you assumed that by the afternoon monsters would fill the place.

Most of the monsters gave you confused looks and others threatening glances as you walked by their tables, but you ignored it.

Sorry but, nothing was going to stop you. 

Not even the irritated monsters who as soon as they saw you chatting nonchalantly to Grillby wanted to spit their food out on the floor.

“Great. Before you begin, I just wanted to inform you of the reactions that you may receive from our customers. Most of them, being monsters, won’t be too pleased that I’ve hired you.” Grillby said, you had assumed as much.

“Don’t take it personally, they have their own reasons and you must respect that. All you have to do is take orders, clear off tables and serve.” 

It was simple yet; you knew it was going to be difficult.

Grillby always spoke with such confidence, like a king giving a speech to his kingdom. 

Also, you weren’t about to argue. 

You weren’t a racist; you accepted monsters as apart of society and never once been angry at them for joining civilization. 

You just needed them to accept you as part of their society. 

Monday was a hard day, at first you were confident, but it soon went downhill. 

\- Beyond this point will include racism toward the reader! -

“A human? Grillby must be desperate.” A horse-like creature said to a monster next to him. 

“Maybe there're sexual favours involved.” Another monster loudly whispered, causing a large group of them to chuckle whole heartedly.

You could hardly believe what was coming out of the mouths of these monsters.

But you sucked it up. A job was a job, and you couldn’t just expect them to believe you’re not like the evil humans in their past tales.

The one thing that you noticed was that all monsters looked different. 

Unlike humans, their faces didn’t blend together to the point where you recognised somebody but don’t recall meeting them before.

It was an entirely new environment and you couldn’t say that you weren’t enjoying the change of environment and pace compared to your normal everyday life.

You spoke too soon. 

You spent the day serving monsters, insults being thrown at you, rumours being spread throughout the bar. It was tough.

The tables that you waited all had aggressive monsters sat at, maybe it was just during the day.

“Are they supposed to look like that?” One whispered to another, you could say the same thing.

“What will it do if I poke it?” Probably bite.

“Do you think it’s here to get information from us to give to the human government?” 

“If I see that human anywhere near any government, I’ll eat it!” Eat me? I really don’t think that I’ll be as enjoyable as those burgers sitting in front of them.

You shivered, was it really going to be like this every day?

\- End of TW! -

(Quick summary of what happened, it was a lot of racism from monsters, insulting the reader.)

The only thing that you could afford to think of was the money that’s involved.

“Hi, I’m Y/N and I’ll be your server today, how may I help you?” You asked, your notepad and pen in hand.

A short yellow dinosaur was sitting at a booth, she wore a plain white lab coat; they pushed up the goggles on her face before looking up to you.

They sneered, frowning at you, but instead of getting offended, you stood still with a fake smile plastered on your face.

“Where’s Grillby?” She asked, from what you could see she had a blank expression, but those eyes could glare daggers for all you knew. 

You explained Grillby had recently employed you to help him out. This seemed to frustrate the dinosaur.

“But you’re a human. Nobody here wants a dirty human around. Especially one who’s been getting friendly with other monsters in an attempt to slaughter them.” She replied, snorting and turning back toward the empty chair in front of her.

Excuse me? 

Is she talking about Sans and Papyrus, you didn’t have time to ask before a floating horse with large muscles and an eyepatch whistled you over to get your attention.

The smirk on the dinosaur’s face was mischievous and as much as you wanted to question her, you couldn’t afford to lose your job on your first day.

So, you walked over to the monster who had summoned you, an uneasy feeling in your stomach.

A few moments later you turned back, and the dinosaur had disappeared from the booth.

After work, you waved a small goodbye to Grillby. You left the bar and saw a familiar skeleton before you.

“Sans?” You said, the short red skeleton grinned at you, the golden tooth sparkling. 

“heya, doll. thought i’d take ya home, can’t have your pretty little butt walkin’ alone this late.” 

You checked the time on your phone.

“It’s only 5pm, the sun hasn’t even set yet?” You questioned, he frowned at you.

“why wontcha’ lemme be chivalrous for once.” He whined childishly, causing you to roll your eyes playfully and giggle at him.

“Shut up.” You teased.

“we can teleport if ya want? much easier than straining ya legs.” 

You thought about it before shaking your head.

“I’m not really feeling it right now, a walk might help me cool down.” You were feeling hot and sticky. 

The usual temperature outside combined with the heat of the kitchen and inside of the bar made you sweat.

You could feel the pool of sweat in your work shoes, it wasn’t the best feeling.

The two of you walked side by side together down the empty street.

It was silent but a comfortable silence.

You turned toward Sans to see him already staring at you, his skull flushed red, you’d caught him.

“Awe, was little Sansy caught staring at the malicious human?” You leaned down to his level and cooed at him. 

He gave you a disgusted expression, pushing your face away and continuing to walk.

“Hey, wait! I was just trying to be funny!” You ran up to him to catch up.

“well done, you failed. see ya tomorrow y/n!”

TUESDAY:

Tuesday was basically the same as Monday. You served monsters who ridiculed you.

You got more into the hang of things, your plate balancing skills really helped when it got busy during the afternoon.

You made a couple of errors, but you thought you were picking everything up well and getting the hang of things.

Although, the glares that Grillby shot your way every so often made you doubt everything that you were doing. Grillby crushed the confidence that you gained after successfully completing a task that he had asked you to do whenever you caught his stink eye.

Maybe that was his natural expression, you really couldn’t tell with him.

-

“Excuse me, you’re a human, right?” 

You turned away from the table that you were cleaning, your spray bottle in hand and now stained cloth in the other. The monster before you was a dinosaur. It wasn’t the dinosaur that you recognized, thank goodness.

This dinosaur looked like a child.

“Yes, I am a human.” You replied simply to the question, I mean, who were you to deny it? You were just a plain ol’ human.

“Oh, okay. Well, that’s cool. Do humans really eat snails?” Where was this coming from?

The kid looked genuinely serious, he was tilting his head at you curiously as you stood there, probably looking slightly anxious, mostly confused and a little dead inside, okay, a lot dead inside.

This interaction was a lot different from the previous experiences and interactions had with monsters in this establishment, you weren’t complaining.

It was just out of the blue. After a day of chaos, this was the last thing you expected and wanted. What kid just comes up to somebody and asks them that.

Not that it’s a personal question or anything, why are you feeling offended? Now you’re just being dramatic.

STOP OVERTHINKING THIS.

“Snails? Like Seafood?” You asked, do monsters know what seafood is? What do monsters eat? Surely it’s just Sans who lives off Grillby’s and fast food.

“What’s seafood?”

“Uh, It’s like shellfish or fish from the sea. Like, you know that movie sharknado? It’s kind of like if somebody cut up one of those sharks and served it to you on a platter, boom seafood, do you get me?” You said.

Now you’ve scared him.

Oh no, you have terrified this small dinosaur child, hopefully not scarred him for life.

“What’s Sharknado?”

“Why the interest in seafood?” You dodged his question, he wasn’t ready for Sharknado. 

If he wasn’t a child, you would invite him to your house for spaghetti and Sharknado, but that’s incredibly inappropriate and you don’t really want to go to monster prison for luring a child to your home.

“I hear my older brother talk about how gross humans are because they eat snails, a goat in the underground used to make snail pie for her kids, it was really weird.” He replied.

You nodded your head in understanding, it was gross.

“Bye.” The short, edgy dinosaur with no arms said running out of the door. A grumpy monster trailed after him, yelling out either his name or a nickname, so you assumed that was his older brother.

Looks like a fun guy. (Not really, that was sarcasm, but he doesn’t have to know that. Not that he does because this is in your head.)

Anyway.

-

Later in the evening the short yellow dinosaur came in once again, but it wasn’t the dinosaur that you’d seen earlier, it was the female dinosaur with the lab coat and spooky swirly glasses, she was freaking you out the longer she stared at you.

What was her problem? 

You had monsters slandering you to your face, yet nothing was more terrifying than her staring at you with a scowl on her face.

She always seemed to leave at a specific time, which was two hours before we closed, which meant that you had those two hours to reflect on what you could’ve possibly done to make her dislike you.

Was the food bad? Did you accidentally give her a look that could’ve come across as rude? 

You had always seen yourself as a kindhearted person; you were never once rude to someone unless they’d purposely upset you. 

Cough, Cough.

But you’d never seen this dinosaur in your life.

You’d definitely remember seeing a live dinosaur with a lab coat.

Was she a scientist? Perhaps you couldn’t really tell.

Grillby owned a bar and you’ve seen monster stores around town so you know for a fact that monsters have jobs but do occupations such as doctors and scientists exist in their world?

You couldn’t be too sure, you should really ask one of the boys about that one time because now you’re curious. What exactly are their jobs? Edge does a lot of late shifts, but you’re never actually asked him where he worked.

Sans doesn’t seem like the type of person to get a job. Was it his lazy personality? Yes, but also the fact that he always has time on his hands.

Either he makes his own hours at work or he just doesn’t work.

\--

Through the day, you shrug off the insults and look forward to the walk home with Sans.

“heya darlin’, day go by fast?” You heard the voice of a familiar skeleton which made you smile. Finally, the day had ended and once again you were walking home with your friend.

“Not really, same as yesterday, but it’s still really exciting to be working.” You said, telling him about your day.

You left the stuff about the yellow dinosaur out. You weren’t too sure what she was talking about, and you didn’t want anybody to get involved without you having any knowledge on the situation.

WEDNESDAY:

Wednesday was stressful, you had twice the amount of customers in as you usually did.

So there was twice the amount of ridiculing.

Now, you’re not afraid to say that you’re a sensitive person, but sobbing hysterically at your job that you’ve been at for two days isn’t a good look at all.

“Betcha’ she got the job’ cause the human government forced her here. There’s not a chance that Grillby would hire her’.”

“Do you think the rumour is true about her sleeping with him? He ain’t the purest bastard on the planet.” They chuckled to one another.

The thing is, they completely trashed you to your face, but as soon as you delivered the food they’d shut up and eat it. 

You have the power to spit in their food. That thought went through your head every time you heard a slur passed your way.

“You didn’t get yer’ human. germs on my food did’ya? A monster asked when you carefully placed the plate of a burger and a side of fries in front of him. 

“No, but I will if you continue.” You muttered to yourself, fortunately the monster didn’t hear you.

Maybe that was because of the loud smacking of his lips as he scoffed down the burger on the plate, disgusting.

“Shoo, you’re making me lose my appetite.” The monster scoffed at you, waving his hand to shoo you away with a mouth full of chewed up burger.

You cringed and quickly hurried away, the day is off to a fantastic start already, you thought, sarcastically.

\--

The errors that you made today outshined the minor mistakes that you made yesterday.

Was it the stress? No, more so than the surrounding chatter.

You still had insults thrown at you, feet being kicked out in front of you hoping you’d trip, rumours about a secret relationship between you and Grillby, and lets not even get started on the rumours about how you had Grillby tied up in the backroom and the Grillby in the restaurant was a fake and you were poisoning the monsters burgers.

It was ridiculous, sometimes customers would demand Grillby comes out to reassure them that that was not in fact happening.

Today they were really getting to you, even though they were not the slightest bit believable.

Why were they still so interested in you?

Does the topic not get repetitive? You thought to yourself.

Was it your to-die-for personality traits or were you just drop dead gorgeous? They better have a proper excuse for why they’re obsessing over you.

\--

“heya doll, work ok?” Sans greeted you as you left the building.

“Stressful, but I think that I’m doing okay!” You smiled at him, looping an arm through his and walking into the direction of your apartment. 

“C’mon, I gotta go home, it’s Fishs’ feeding time.” 

Sans sped up to walk beside you. His arm stayed linked with yours and the slight redness of his skull made you want to call him out on it but you decided not to, you didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

“y/n, serious question here, whats with tha’ basic ass name? like, ‘fish’? lil uncreative doll.”

How dare he question the name that you gave to your beloved pet?

“You are so lucky that I’m too tired to explain all the dark lore of my fish and how he got his name.” You said, Sans rolled his pupils and chuckled.

“fuckin’ loser.”

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE HITS, COMMENTS, AND KUDOS, WHENEVER I RECEIVE A NEW NOTIFICATION REGARDING THIS FIC I CRY OF HAPPINESS ON THE INSIDE <3


	14. Juice Pouches + Unfriendly Monsters = Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an unfriendly run-in with a couple of monsters who walk into the bar.
> 
> Also, Huge trigger warning!!!
> 
> This chapter includes Racism and Verbal/Physical Harassment! Please be wary when reading. <3
> 
> Also, if you notice any mistakes just let me know! This chapter was not heavily edited because I read it so many times that I just need to post it lol.

Thursday, the day that you would redeem yourself, and show Grillby just how efficient you were!

The day of the Y/N, woo! 

Is that what people say? Anyway, you expected this day to run smoothly, sort of like the other days. It wasn’t too bad working here, yeah it wasn’t perfect, but would working anywhere else be any better?

You actually didn’t know, because you’d worked nowhere else except for that cafe on the corner.

Unfortunately, the day that you planned to sweep your boss off his feet (unromantically, a way that would show him you were the ideal server (who could also balance plates on your head if he was once again wondering,)) didn’t go as planned.

\--  
It started off normal, cleaning tables, slurs, and the usual (un) kind looks from your (mean) lovely fire boss, Grillby.

The morning went quick, soon it was the afternoon which was unsurprisingly the busiest time of day. Three monsters walked in, one by one in a line, trailing after one another.

They were gigantic monsters who got fearful stares from some and admirable looks from others.

As soon as they approached a circular table that you were cleaning, you knew they were trouble and you could already smell the alcohol on their breaths as they breathed heavily, looking at you as if they were predators and you were their prey.

All of them taking a seat in unison. They stared down at you and laughed.

“Grab us some burgers and fries, human.” That was all the middle one had to say before you nodded your head obediently, you rushed to the back where Grillby had just finished the next round of burgers and fries, which was fortunate for you.

He raised an eyebrow at you, maybe because you looked like you were about to wet your pants. You shrugged, grabbed the tray of burgers and fries, and hurriedly brought it out to them.

It was monsters like these that frightened you; you said the same about humans though, too. Humans who were tall and looked like they could crush you like a bug, You shuddered from the thought.

Like an idiot, you stood there, they all took bites of their burgers but you were frozen to the ground, in fear? Yeah, probably.

The monster with one eye flicked one of the fries on the floor with his finger, snickering.

“Well, pick it up, waitress.” He said dauntingly. 

You internally huffed from annoyance, squatting down to pick it up. When you’d retrieved it, holding it up toward the group, a fry hit you on the cheek.

They were laughing at you like a bunch of teenage boys, you’d been in this situation before and you weren’t about to let history repeat itself.

They were now throwing fries purposely at you, they didn’t have an excellent aim and you could dodge about 10% of them but with three monsters hurling fries at you at once you had little luck.

The fries were continuously thrown on the floor and flicked at you, you were on your knees, picking up each fry that flew off the table, not knowing what to do with the handful that you had.

What a waste, you thought.

There are people who can’t even afford to eat, and these monsters are just flicking around food like it’s trash.

“Yer’ an absolute idiot, thinkin’ all monsters fear you.” The buff monster in the middle said. You knew monsters had species, but you hadn’t been reading your monster biography book because you couldn’t identify the species of this guy.

You stayed quiet, wanting so badly to defend yourself, but being fired on your third day of work would be the absolute end of any future career for you.

Who is he to say this about you? He doesn’t even know you, he isn’t making any effort to get to know you.

The monsters mocked you, making ugly faces and slandering each other, implying that you’d say those horrible things to monsters.

You would never act better than a monster, in your eyes, everybody was the same, you were all equal, you would never discriminate a monster for their species.

You all had thoughts, feelings, and emotions. 

As much as you wanted to relate to these monsters, you couldn’t. 

Who were you to even think about relating to them at all? They had gone through years of torture, being down in the underground with no taste of the land above the hole that had trapped them.

Of course, they were going to hate you, to slander you and to treat you like this. The heartless humans before us had probably done the same thing, but worse.

You couldn’t think about that now, there was no time to feel bad and just accept your fate.  
Think Y/N, what would Edge do in this situation? Probably yell at them, okay, what would Sans do? Honestly, probably the same.

How would you deal with this politely without them harassing you even more? 

You just wanted to be at home watching cartoons with a big glass of lemonade and a bowl of spaghetti. 

Ooh, Spaghetti.

The thought of spaghetti made your stomach rumble and your mouth drool, at the loud sound the monsters laughed and you covered your stomach in embarrassment.

“Maybe we should give her some of our food?” The monsters snickered to one another, and they began once again throwing food at you and on the ground for you to clean up after them.

You frowned, as much as you didn’t want to take this treatment from them, you also wanted Grillby to actually consider you to be a good worker.

Is this what a good worker would do, though? He knew about your... “violent tendencies.”

Thinking about him seemed to lure him to you because as the three monsters on the tables mocked you, Grillby stood on the other side of the bar glaring at them.

Your shoulders slumped, and you closed your eyes, breathing a shaky sigh of relief but also fear.  
Would he get mad at you for this? Surely not. Yet, the fear was still there. The pit in your stomach grew with every step he took toward you and the group.

He walked steadily toward the four of you, and when the monsters spotted him, they silenced.

This must’ve been an interesting situation to walk upon, if you were anybody else in the bar you probably would’ve laughed too at the girl kneeling on the floor with a fry in her bra and the cheese from a burger stuck in her hair who was being mocked by three monsters.

“Hey, Grillby.” One monster said, switching to a cooler facade, he rested an elbow on the table and gave him a small nod of this head, a greeting.

You didn’t miss the look of terror in his eyes, which was the funniest part of all this.

Grillby looked down at you, extending a hand for you. 

You looked up at him, the usual blank look on his face, his glasses covering his eyes, but now instead of looking disappointed or smug, he looked frustrated, but not with you.

He extended a hand to you; you smiled up at you, taking his hand, you noticed how warm it was.  
With help, you stood up, your hand was still holding Grillby’s, the two of you stared at one another and you couldn’t help but feel your cheeks warm.

Your heart felt like it was about to leap out of your chest and before you could thank him, he was in front of the table of monsters with his arms crossed.

He was staring down at them and you watched as all three of them squirmed nervously in their seats. He cleared his throat before he spoke,

“Greetings, gentlemen. Now, I will say this once and once only, harass this human again, and I will not hesitate to kick you out of my establishment. Harassment, especially toward females, is completely inappropriate and I will not let you tarnish the name of my business because of your immature behaviour.” Grillby growled, this was the angriest that you’d ever seen him. 

His height combined with his imitating look and tone scared the hell out of you. He was defending you, his business mostly, but also you!

This felt like a dramatic part in a movie where the bartender and the clumsy waitress falls in love despite his previous harsh actions and words toward the girl. And then they run away together and maybe even drink that floating alcohol! 

Wait, this was beginning to sound sounding familiar, but only the last part.

Except you haven’t even had a taste of that floating alcohol, but you really, really wanted to.

“Y/N, please step out back for a second,” Grillby said, you snapped out of your thoughts, nodding your head frantically. What if somebody was reading your thoughts? Could a certain type of alcohol help you read thoughts? Maybe you should ask Grillby later.

Aw shucks, he wouldn’t tell you. That guy’s like a safe!

You quickly hurried outback. The last thing you heard was a shout from the monsters and the little gold bell above the door jingle three times.

\--  
You sat on one crate in the back and put your head in your hands.

You were pooped.

Working really took a lot out of you. 

You were sitting there for about ten minutes before realising that you had to go back, you actually had a job to do, but Grillby hadn’t asked you to go back. Speaking of Grillby, you hadn’t seen him since the incident. 

You really wanted to thank him.

Sitting around sulking wouldn’t do you any good. What would sitting in here (maybe crying) do? Nothing, that’s what.

So you stood up, but as soon as you did, a familiar bartender walked into the kitchen.

“Grillby, I-” You started, but he cut you off,

“Sit down.”

Okay, okay, you were sitting. You plopped back down on the crate, which fortunately didn’t break underneath your weight. It would’ve been funny if it did, though.

Maybe not to you, but maybe it would’ve been funny enough for Grillby not to be mad at you? Was he even mad at you? This guy was harder to read than a Twilight novel!

“Y/N, You understand what happened back there is completely inappropriate.” 

Was he talking about you or the monsters? You didn’t want to ask. 

“As your boss-“ he coughed awkwardly, clearly not being prepared for this.

You could almost swear that his face turned a darker shade of red but, you couldn’t be too sure, he was made of fire after all.

“I cannot let anybody treat you like that, in this establishment of course.” He finished, he was looking anywhere but at you, the floor, the patty on the ceiling, the crate underneath you.

You stifled a chuckle. When he wasn’t so serious and angry all the time, he was kind of cute.

Obviously, you would not say that out loud because he’s your boss and that would be incredibly weird, but you could think it (hoping he wasn’t reading your mind with a magic potion that you are sure exists, allowing people to read the minds of others.)

“Thank you, Grillby. That’s really kind of you.” You gave him a soft smile, he responded with a small huff of embarrassment as he stepped towards you and ruffled your hair.  
Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. 

You coughed loudly, you swear that behind those glasses he rolled his eyes.

“A-Anyway, so, should I go back to work.” Grillby held up a finger, signaling for you to wait. He walked toward the fridge and pulled out a small juice pouch with a straw attached.

He handed it to you, patting your head once again.

This time he was less embarrassed and looked a little more comfortable with this. That didn’t stop you from turning an embarrassingly bright shade of pink.

“A juice pouch? Grillby I’m twenty-two. How about one of those floating drinks?” You smirked, nudging him slightly as you got up.

You thought it would burn but, actually, he was just warm, really warm actually.

It was comforting, you felt a lot more relaxed and comfortable.

He slightly flinched at the touch, another eye roll, there was no way he didn’t roll his eyes.

This guy is so predictable.

He goes from “I hate you,” to “You’re bad at everything,” to eye roll to head pats and juice pouches. 

“No, now get back to work, and take your juice pouch.” 

You saluted him, 

“Yes, sir!”

Sticking the straw into the small hole of the juice pouch, you sipped from it, gave him a thumbs up, and marched out of the kitchen with newfound confidence and an orange and mango juice pouch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to follow me on tumblr here is the link:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/animegirlvic
> 
> I try to post as much as possible!! so basically never but I'm going to try to post more updates about my story! that's if anyone is interested !! so keep up with me there

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
